Mi mentira más amada
by Maid of honor-XIX
Summary: Sasuke y hinata son marido y mujer pero es solo una gran mentira jamás dicha. Deben fingir que se aman pero ¿lograran hacerlo sin que se vuelva en su contra? Cuantas mentiras podrá soportar el corazón de Hinata, cómo podrán diferenciar mentiras de las verdades.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Yo me opongo!- todos los presentes en aquella ceremonia estaban atónitos por lo que estaban presenciando. Cómo era posible que aquella mujer estuviera ahí presente cuando habían pedido explícitamente que no la dejaran entrar.

- _Maldita loca, porque sigues molestando, deberías desaparecer, alguien tendría que hacerte desaparecer_ -esas palabras retumbaban con furia en la mente de una señora de edad mayor pero por su figura pareciera de menos con una cabellera larga de color rubio cobrizo

-No comiences con esto, no ahora, este momento no te pertenece a ti...- un joven de cabellera azabache le daba la espalda a la recién llegada, pero todos pudieron notar la indiferencia en su voz, entonces cuando la joven "anfitriona" estaba a punto de protestar, él gira su rostro y mirándola con desdén le dedica las palabras más odiadas por él – es el momento de mi esposa, de mi amada Hyuuga Hinata- ahora la frívola mirada se dirigía a la mencionada y él pudo notar como ella sujetaba con fuerza el ramo de orquídeas, provocando que sus nudillos se resaltaran de su tersa piel blanquecina, él sabía que esa aura de tristeza nunca desaparecería pero en ese momento una traviesa y destellante sonrisa se asomó a los carnosos labios de su futura esposa provocando una confusión en él.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Sasuke estas escuchándote? ¡¿Amada?! Jajaja puedes ser gracioso cuando quieres eh- la joven mujer introvertida se agarraba el estomago mientras reía sin sentirlo- pudo escuchar en aquel penumbroso silencio el gruñido de Sasuke, del hombre que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo no pudo diferenciar ese gruñido, él quería que se detuviera por ¿enojo o por la humillación que estaba pasando? – Bueno si todos quieren creer esa mentira, no me interesa. Todos aquí saben que no la amas y te pudo asegurar que ella tampoco y por eso no es justo que ella pase por lo que yo sufrí por el berrinche de todos los idiotas aquí presentes-

-Esto no se ve bien. Ino encárgate de ella- Su acompañante una hermosa rubia de melena larga lo miró con reproche ¿por qué ella debía encargarse de personas ajenas a ella? – No te lo voy a repetir. Hazlo ahora- la rubio no hizo más que encorvarse soltando un suspiro desalentador, aceptó que él siempre gana. Estando a punto de intervenir no sabiendo cómo, una dulce voz la despoja de toda idea que estaba a punto de ejecutar. Ella pudo observar lo que estaba empezando, el desastre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, esto no duraría tanto.

Los murmullos se hicieron presente "¿Quién se creía? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿El capricho de quién? Está loca ¿Por qué no la sacan? Típico de la familia Uchiha" el último comentario afectó a Sasuke estaba a punto de sacarla y si fuera necesario a la fuerza pero el gentil abrazo de Hinata lo detuvo y sus palabras lo sorprendieron como nunca nadie lo había hecho- Se equivoca Señorita, yo...Yo... Amo a… Sasuke-kun-

El show más grande acaba de comenzar y su estrepitoso final será la ruina y la salvación de muchos y pocos.

* * *

 _ **¡Konichiwa mina!~**_

 _ **Bueno chicos como siempre los personajes le pertenece a Masashi Kishomoto. Yo solo soy "dueña de mi historia y de mi mente".**_

 _ **Ehhhh es la segunda historia que escribo la primera, aquella pobre historia la abandoné pero ya estoy haciendo la conti ;)**_

 _ **Me encanta la pareja de Sasuke y Hinata aunque me puso muy pero muy feliz que hinata al fin pudo quedarse con el amor de su vida aunque eso no cambia que nosotros no podamos fantasear, hell yeah**_

 _ **Bueno la siguiente aclaración es muy tonta, bueno este cap es la introducción a una gran historia espero.**_


	2. Chapter 2

No es _malo_ mentir pero cuando te mientes a ti misma, te _vuelves una mentira._

 _-Amo a… Sasuke-kun-_

No debí haber dicho eso, no quería decirlo pero entonces por qué lo hice, él no me importa, yo no importo, mi familia _dejó_ de importarme pero ella, en sus ojos se puede observar un precipicio de dolor y temor, esos ojos jades que deberían brillar como un bosque en plena primavera, están opacos y fríos, _parecidos a los de él_.

Su belleza es indiscutible aunque lleve una muda de ropa avejentada eso no impide que su piel irradie juventud y su aura exprese _libertad_ de la que ahora yo estoy limitada. Su cabellera rosa es exótica pero a quién no le gusta _algo nuevo_.

Ella es la primera persona que conozco que dice lo que piensa en este círculo vicioso de _mantener apariencias_ , de sacrificar a uno por el bienestar de otros. Ella es la única que dijo lo que yo no pude y ni debo decir, su intervención me agradó mucho, quiero imaginar que a alguien le importo no interesa quien sea, no es malo _fantasear_ , como tampoco lo es _ser amada._

Una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de mis labios al escuchar tal inmensurable mentira: " _… mi amada Hinata Hyuuga"_ , siempre soñé con este momento, con ser alguien especial para alguien pero el hecho de que lo haya dicho de esa manera, tan distante y _sin sentirlo_ , sé que es una mentira pero también sé que podrías fingir que lo sientes, por lo menos podrías intentarlo; hasta ahora yo hice eso, _finjo lo que puedo, finjo hasta no poder más,_ _finjo hasta poder creerlo._

-*Es bueno que alguien disfrute y se divierta de esta ceremonia de unión, de la unión de _dos desconocidos_ *- Verla reírse tan enérgicamente provocó que la envidiara, ella puede reírse de esto, ella puede olvidar _esto_ , ella tiene el control de su vida y de muchas cosas más que yo carezco.

No debería importarme pero por qué dijo eso, _"no es justo que ella pase por lo que yo sufrí"_ ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Ella también está o estuvo obligada a casarse con una persona que no ama? ¿Ella también posee la _mala suerte que me rodea?_

Ver los rostros de sorpresa, indignación, desprecio hasta indiferencia, y ser indiferente es lo que mi familia hacía mejor; pude escuchar los murmullos, los aleteos de un desastre que se posicionaban sobre nosotros o mejor dicho sobre mí _,_ pero haber visto como mi hermana pequeña Hanabi, apretaba los puños me hizo pensar que mi hermanita no es una simple copia de mi padre, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando y ella no debe, no rotundamente me niego a que ella pase por lo que yo estoy pasando.

 _-*Definitivamente no lo permitiré*-Ese será el mantra de mi vida de ahora en adelante_

Debo pensar que no soy la única en esto, no me debo olvidar de eso, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro debo seguir con el teatro que estuve destinada desde que mis padres me engendraron, desde el mísero momento en que mi nombre está acompañado del apellido Hyuuga.

 _-*No puedo ir en contra de la corriente cuando puedo ser lastimada o lastimar a otros*-_

Lo miro, lo observo detenidamente, él es la mentira personificada, él es _mi mentira personal_ , y como mentirosa debo proteger y resguardar mis mentiras. Él no me dedica ninguna mirada tierna, no, ni siquiera se digna a verme, él tiene que saber _que yo también soy su mentira._

Antes de que ocurra lo inesperado lo detengo en un leve agarre de su brazo derecho, antes de que cometa una indiscreción, elijo cometerla yo.

 _-Se equivoca señorita_

 _-yo amo_

- _Amo_

 _-a Sasuke-kun_

Lo siguiente que hice, no sé si fue para mejor credibilidad o por impulso o por algo que sé que nuca sentiremos. Lo besé, él me besó.

Un beso entre dos desconocidos que mienten, ¿puede volverse una _verdad_?

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo crees que estás haciendo?- su voz suena algo agitada pero no hay rastros de disgusto.

 _Estoy un tanto alegre de mi mentira._

* * *

 ** _Ohaio gozaimasu! (no sé como se escribe, gome!)_**

 ** _Personajes de kishi, historia extraída de mi mente._**

 ** _Bueno es su segundo capítulo esta historia, personalmente es la que más me gusta y eso que no "es del agrado de muchos al parecer" eso no significa que la deje de escribir._**

 ** _thanks everybody_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conociendo**

La cabeza de un descendiente de los Uchija - la familia más temida y respetada por ello, siendo ellos la personificación de la confianza y autosuficiencia- estaba completamente vacía, momentos atrás no quería más que salir corriendo y llevar en sus brazos a la única que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo de su vida, aquella que ahora interrumpía su enlace matrimonial. No sentía algo como describía su madre, no sentía que su estómago se revolviera ni se estrujara, su cabeza no daba vueltas y tampoco se sentía feliz, no la necesitaba de una manera _sentimental más bien pasional_ , no se veía en un futuro con ella, siempre supo que no la quería pero la prefería a ella, a Sakura Haruno que a la tal Hinata Hyuuga que no le provocaba ni un signo de excitación.

-Debes casarte con ella, no puedes negarte, es tu deber como el futuro presidente de _Uchija_ _enterprises_ – su madre, Mikoto Uchija intentaba que su hijo comprendiera por la delicada situación en la cual él atravesaría, ella no deseaba ningún mal para sus hijos pero su marido, Fugako Uchija le había comentado de su inestabilidad económica actual – Sasuke si no te casas con ella, en un futuro no muy lejano podría haber un default en nuestras empresas ¿Sabes quienes son los Hyuuga? – Mikoto debía saber cuánto conocía su hijo a sus futuros suegros

\- Mamá a qué viene eso, padre me contó un poco, ellos fueron nuestros acreedores hace mucho tiempo atrás, fueron ellos los que nos dieron dinero para empezar las empresas de los Uchija ¿Qué hay con eso? Padre también me contó que la deuda al año fue disuelta por los pagos correspondientes, ya no les debemos nada, yo no tengo por qué casarme con su hija a la cual ni siquiera conozco- Sasuke seguía sin entender por qué era su deber unirse a una persona por ley y todo "esa porquería" era su manera de referirse al matrimonio, cuando se había decidido que no se casaría, le obligan a hacerlo.

\- Hijo mío, si tienes razón si lo que dijeras fuera cierto – Mikoto no sabía cómo decirlo sin defraudar las ilusiones de su hijo respecto a su padre, a ella y hasta de su hermano Itachi – el motivo por el que necesitas casarte con una Hyuuga y no con otra es porque tu padre, es un deudor con la familia Hyuuga- Ella pudo observar la sorpresa de du hijo, puedo ver como sus facciones cambiaban a uno furioso, él odiaba ser dejado de lado de los avances de la empresa como también de sus errores, ella solo pudo posar sus manos a los contornos del rostros de su hijo y al ver su resistencia solo se apartó- Bueno recuerdas cando comenzamos la construcción de una segunda empresa a nuestros mando en Londres, Inglaterra. Él volvió a recurrir a los préstamos de ellos y lo obtuvo solo que esa vez la cantidad fue mayor, y los intereses igual, intentamos cubrir los pagos regularmente pero llegamos en un momento que dejamos de abonarlos porque no teníamos con que, ya que la reciente empresa no ameritaba las expectativas que habíamos planeado para ella, apenas podíamos pagar a los empleados, ya no teníamos ganancias pero no podíamos cerrarla, los empleados nos demandarían igual que los accionistas, sino cumplíamos el contrato con ellos seríamos acusados de fraude –mientras Mikoto seguía hablando unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, empezó a temblar, no sabía cómo era posible que habían llegado a tal punto de desesperación que debían obligar a su hijo menor a contraer matrimonio con una extraña, cuando ella misma le había dicho que el matrimonio no era un juego que solo era para los que realmente estaban profundamente enredados en las telarañas del amor pero que estaban dispuestos a estar juntos por todo la eternidad y ahora ella estaba traicionando sus principios por problemas financieros, a ella no le podía importar menos tener que vivir en la calle pero no sus hijos, ellos no debían pasar por tal situación vergonzosa e humillante- después de unas aguerridas discusiones que tuvo tu padre con Itachi, ellos decidieron..-

-Espera ¿Itachi lo sabía? ¿Soy el único idiota que no sabe qué demonios pasa con su familia? Entonces por qué él no se casa con ella, si está tan pendiente de la empresa, seguro a padre ni a los Hyuuga le moleste que Uchija se case, hasta podría ser con el vecino Tobi, él no está tan mal ¿no madre?- Sasuke estaba más que furioso quería dejar plantada a su madre dejarla hablar sola no quería escuchar más de cosas que le habían ocultado pero él quería saber aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo, él escucharía todo lo que tenía que contrale su madre.

-Sasuke- quería golpearlo, Mikoto quería darle una bofetada pero no podía porque él poseía el derecho de enojarse, pero que hablar de su hermano tan deliberadamente no lo permitiría – Itachi después de enterarse lo que le estaba sucediendo a nuestra economía se dirigió a hablar con Hiashi Hyuuga el presidente de todos los bancos de la ciudad, tu hermano quería conseguir un aplazo más antes de que nos embargan todo, pero lo único que consiguió fue rechazo de Hiashi, intentamos de todo, vendimos, rebajamos nuestros gastos y seguíamos intentando mantener las empresas estables un poco más pero un mes antes del embargo citaron a tu padre aun reunión con la junta directiva de los Hyuuga y de ahí salió el arreglo matrimonial, tu padre objetó pero no sirvió de nada o era eso o nos quedábamos en la calle, así que accedió, todos pensamos que erigirían a Itachi por ser el mayor y por tener conocimientos con respecto al manejo de una empresa pero nos sorprendió cuando dijeron tu nombre. Sasuke sé que esto es una petición egoísta pero por favor, _cásate con ella._

- _Haz de Hinata Hyuuga tu esposa_

Sasuke no sabía que decir, se encontraba atónito por todo lo que su cabeza tenía que digerir. Si se casaba, sería un infeliz pero si no lo hacía perjudicaría a su familia y la imagen que ellos tenían frente a todos decaería lo más rápido, más que la velocidad de la luz.

Y es así como terminó parado en este altar frente a ella, frente a una total desconocida que no provoca nada en él y la aparición de Sakura solo empeoraba todo, escuchaba los murmullos que aquella situación sugería. Él odia los murmullos.

Cuando todo estaba a punto de estallar ella dice que ¿Lo ama y luego lo besa? ¿Qué demonios? Sasuke no sabía que pensar, ella lo agarró desprevenido pero él inconscientemente no quería parar de besarla.

-*¿Y ese rostro? No me mires así, tus labios son bastante suaves no quiero dejar de besarlos*Hinata ¿qué es lo qué crees que estas haciendo?- ella logró desconcertar a un Uchija.

 _Ella logró provocar algo en Uchija Sasuke y él lo creía poco probable, más bien nulo._

* * *

 ** _Bueno Hola Chicas y chicos !_**

 ** _He aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia, bueno este es un poco más largo y lo cual que agradó porque siempre me quedaba corta de palabras espero que les guste y disfrutenlo, pero todavía queda para mucho más por lo menos para unos 6 creo :P_**

 ** _personajes de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: mine_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las mentiras pueden ser hermosas como asquerosas**

Atónitos. Es el adjetivo perfecto para describir los rostros de todos los presentes en la ceremonia de unión, uno de dos desconocidos que se estaban besando como una pareja enamorada, a excepción de Sakura que irradiaba un aura de furia todos los demás disfrutaban de la agradable ambiente que había producido la reacción del Uchiha al sorpresivo de la joven Hyuuga.

Sus labios no se detuvieron, de un beso dulce no tenía nada, el ramo de orquídeas acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke mientras su mejilla derecha tenía la suerte de sentir la calidez de la pequeña mano de Hinata, él posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata después de no saber qué hacer. La mente de Sasuke por un momento quedó en blanco, nada. Su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo no sabían que hacer pero aquello no evitaba sentir un cosquilleo en su columna mientras ella apretaba sus labios contra los suyos. Si ella quería jugar entonces debería de hacerlo en serio y él lo hizo, volvió más interesante aquel beso introduciendo su lengua a la fuerza ya que Hinata no se lo dejaba tan fácil. Ella solo se impulsó por su instinto pero no estaba segura de que si estaba bien o no, y Sasuke lo complicaba más al besarla de esa manera.

-Uh bueno, parece que no les va a dificultar llevarse bien. Ves Ino, uno nunca sabe que le depara la vida – un joven de cabellera dorada y ojos como el cielo observaba de reojo a su rubia acompañante que llevaba un largo vestido hasta las pantorrillas de color lila con un escote en V y que se adecuaba perfecto a sus curvas sin pronunciarlas demasiado. El joven intenta mantener su comportamiento y su mirada ajena a ella – I-Ino ¿Me estas escuchando? - la joven rubia poseía una melena larga hasta el principio de la caderas y unos ojos azules, como el agua y el reflejo de un bosque en él, aquellos ojos cambiaban de color dependiendo de la refacción del sol y de la personalidad de la peculiar joven, pudiendo ser celestes o verdes claros; y ella sin haber escuchado a lo que su acompañante masculino acababa de decir solo pudo asentir, mientras no quitaba la mirada de la escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

-¿Está bien que se besen antes del "acepto"? ¿Y por qué el cura no los interrumpe? – Ino no sabía qué pensar, estaba bastante confundida por que ella había escuchado que era un matrimonio arreglado pero ese beso _no parecía arreglado, más bien lujurioso y un tanto tierno._

Después de una larga espera, y eterna para la intrusa que quería evitar que se casaran pero consiguió lo contario, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ¿Es qué acaso Sasuke la amaba? Lo que dijo ella, de amarlo ¿era verdad? Los acaramelados _desconocidos_ detuvieron el beso ameno que estaban disfrutando, logrando que sus miradas se chocaran y produciendo un sonrojo efusivo en el rostro de Hinata *¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? Soy una estúpida*, es lo primero que pudo razonar su mente a la respuesta de la examinadora mirada de Sasuke. Los dos se encontraban agitados y a la vez perdidos en aquel ridículo momento de no saber qué hacer. Sasuke logra formular una pregunta: "¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" pero Hyuuga Hinata no sabía que responderle más que un "¿Besándote?" pero no se atrevió a dejar escapar aquel pensamiento tan absurdo, era obvio que su pregunta no se refería exactamente a eso sino a por qué lo había hecho ¿Por qué besé a Sasuke Uchiha? No lo sé y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. Sasuke se quedó esperando una respuesta que nunca oirían sus oídos.

Plaf, plaf, plaf. Aquellos aplausos resonaron en toda la iglesia, retumbando en la cabeza de todos los oyentes.

-Bravo, es asombroso que tan lejos llegaría alguien perteneciente al linaje de los Hyuuga. Simplemente me dejaron sin habla, es la manera más burda en que lo puedo decir. Estoy perpleja, creo que todos lo estamos. Con solo ver tal escena siento revolotear mariposas en mi estómago, tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar. Son una asquerosa mentira, una que ustedes mismos crearon. Me dan asco pero también lástima y ustedes sabe el por qué. Se merecen el uno al otro. Ya que me abrieron los ojos no tengo por qué oponerme a nada, porque ustedes y toda esta mierda de ceremonia no son más que _nada y en la oscuridad de ella se perderán –_ Sakura tan delicadamente dio una reverencia por haber dado fin a su acto y antes de irse, sus labios murmuraron algo y era dirigido hacia la pareja Uchiha-Hyuuga, los cuales eran ellos los atónitos ahora. Sasuke otra vez se había quedado desconcertado y Hinata no sabía si llorar por la crudeza de las palabras que nunca olvidara o si sentir vergüenza por su propio actuar porque ella estaba segura que el beso con Sasuke había producido que todos acontecieran tan lamentable situación.

\- Váyanse al demonio, todos y cada uno de ustedes. Espero que sean felices y que coman perdices pero en el infierno – Su siguiente gesto acopló perfectamente su reciente diálogo, su dedo medio estaba erguido mientras los demás permanecían inmóviles en la palma de su mano, el cual se los dedico a todos los presentes pero con mucho más furor a la familia Hyuuga.

Un silencio penumbroso se apoderó del ambiente, nadie sabía lo que había sucedido, todos posaron sus miradas en todos y luego, todas aquellas miradas acusadoras como examinadoras se posaron en la pareja que estaba más desconcertado que la mayoría de los invitados. A Hinata la invadía la culpa y la vergüenza y de Sasuke ni hablar, él no sabía qué demonios acababa de ocurrir ¿Esa siempre fue Sakura? Nunca tuvo el agrado de presenciarla de aquella forma, tan explosiva. *No está nada mal pero no gracias, ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi vida* fue lo único que el cerebro del Uchiha logró formular.

-Damas y caballeros, lamento las molestias producidas pero debemos aceptar que eso si fue un show increíble. Que destreza en la selección de palabras ¿no? Debo admitir que animó un poco la ceremonia porque por al menos yo, ya estaba el quinto sueño – Un hombre de edad con un físico que no tenía nada que envidiar al de un saludable joven, proporcionaba su opinión con respecto al reciente "show" que había revivido el "fuego" de aquella tarde – Bueno sé que a más de a uno no le causó gracia mi comentario, lo siento por eso, siento que no tengan sentido del humor y sean unos amargados , nadie tiene la culpa de eso ni siquiera la "chica locamente divertida" ¿O no es así Sasuke? Como siempre lo dije tus gustos con las mujeres no tienen comparación.

El Uchiha alagado por tal comentario no arremetió con ninguna furia al hombre ya que no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo en la voz de Kakashi Hatake. Él era su profesor de kendo y su actual contrincante cada vez que uno de ellos está de mal humor.

-Bueno Kakashi, nadie quiere saber tu opinión al respecto, si, estamos todos de acuerdo que fue un "gran show" pero uno lamentable; ahora por favor olvidemos el reciente accidente de mal gusto provocado por una jovencita sin modales y prosigamos con la ceremonia- aquellas severas palabras fueron dichas por la primera persona que pensó en _desaparecer a la intrusa_ desde que ingresó en la iglesia. Es una viuda de alta sociedad y que además es una de las accionistas mayoritarias de las empresas de ambas familias, de los Hyuuga y de los Uchiha. Es mejor conocida por su carácter fuerte y hasta aterrador, es una persona _"bruta"_ en el sentido de la palabra en que si invierte o decide comprometerse en algo, lo hace a lo grande. Todos deben llamarla Tsunade-sama.

-Bueno ella ha hablado y yo he de callar- Kakashi hizo una exagerada reverencia alabándola y luego tomó su respectivo asiento mientras murmuraba a lo bajo. Tsunade sonrió triunfante y acechó a todos con las miradas para que se tranquilizaran y con solo mirar al cura, él actúo rápidamente para seguir con la ceremonia pero Sasuke y Hinata se habían perdido por completo en aquellas palabras de Sakura.

\- Bueno, demos comienzo, perdón, sigamos en donde nos quedamos – el cura no podía estar más nervioso, sentía como aquella mujer atemorizante lo apuñalaba con la mirada – ehhm, si.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?**_ – los jóvenes quedaron paralizados a tal pregunta, *claro que no* pensaron al unísono; Hinata tenía unos inmensos deseos de huir, de ser libre pero ella sabía que no podía, Sasuke no podía evitar querer gritarle a todo el mundo que "no era su decisión" pero él también sabía que no podía. Ninguno se atrevió a responder a la pregunta hasta que el cura miró a ambos y fingió que se aclaró la garganta, todos empezaban a sospechar y pocos de los que sabían empezaban a temer. Sasuke respondió: Si, estamos aquí por nuestra voluntad porque somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones; lo que salió de su boca fue una mentira que él despreciaba y para hacerlo más creíble agarro la mano de su pálida prometida

\- _**¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida? –**_ A Hinata se le cristalizaban sus ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta "amor, amar", ella supo por la reacción da Sasuke que sería imposible porque su reacción fue soltar su mano como si fuera un espasmo, un reflejo a la palabra amor. Sasuke nunca había amado a nadie y no sabía si llegaría hacerlo y tampoco le interesaba _poder_ hacerlo. Hinata debió ser fuerte, enterrar sus sueños e ilusiones en lo más profundo de su ser y volver a sostener la mano del azabache y responder: Si, estamos dispuesto a hacerlo, pero aquella frase estaba sin terminar, lo siguiente que debía seguir fue: _o por lo menos fingirlo –_ Bueno ya que las preguntas fueron aclarecidas. El hombre debe ser el primero, Sasuke repite después de mí:

 _ **Yo Uchiha Sasuke te acepto a ti Hyuuga Hinata como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida**_

Sasuke lo dijo, aquellas palabras que fueron muy valiosas para sus padres y para todas aquellas personas que se casan libremente y enamorados, él las dijo con rabia y odio. Al finalizar de dictar su discurso, su siguiente pensamiento fue "nunca te amaré porque te odio Hyuuga"- Ahora es el turno de la mujer, por favor repite después de mí – el cura lo volvió a repetir solo que ahora las palabras se dirigían a los oídos de Sasuke y provenían de los labios de Hinata, aquellas palabras que ella soñaba decirlas con amor y alegría a la persona que tendría en frente de ella, estando ambos enamorados y nerviosos por lo que el futuro les aguardaba pero con lo que ella más había anhelado era decir las aquellas preciadas palabras y verlo a los ojos y ver una mirada de amor, un cálido refugio donde ella podía esconderse pero solo logró ver rencor, odio. Sasuke tenía una mirada fría, una que la hacía sentir sola y pérdida en la oscura soledad.

El cura prosiguió con el siguiente ultimátum, uno que enterró la más profunda tumba para todos los sueños, anhelos, deseos, todo lo que les pertenecían a ellos - _**El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre –**_ Ambos jóvenes odiaban su vida, ambos se detestaban, ambos temían al futuro – Por favor, que los anillos sean traídos hacía mi – los atormentados jóvenes no tenían ni madrina ni padrinos de boda, no querían más involucrados en una vil mentira por lo cual se podría decir de milagro que el cura aceptó aquella situación y es por eso que la hija menor de los Hyuuga. La pequeña Hanabi se acercaba a ellos con unos anillos en sus delicadas manos, Hinata no hizo más que dedicarle una destellante sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar a la pequeña y Sasuke solo la miró para luego asentir - _**El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad –**_ Cada uno le colocó una alianza al otro, _cada uno se encadenó al otro._ El cura dijo unas palabras más sostenido la manos de ellos unidas y luego – Ahora si puede besar a la novia. Bueno ahora es su turno de besarla ¿no? – una pícara sonrisa se formó en los labios del cura y ambos jóvenes recordaron el primer beso, el primero de Hinata y uno de los tantos de Sasuke. Él la besó y aunque lo intente negar, lo volvió a disfrutar.

El beso terminó y volvieron a recordar la única verdad dicha en aquel lugar _, "Definitivamente esto es una asquerosa mentira, somos una asquerosa mentira"._

Se retiraron caminando por aquel corredor con un tapiz rojo, los aplausos fueron silenciosos, mudos para los oídos de ambos, no podían escuchar más que el comienzo de los cimientos de una gigantesca mentira. Todos sonreían o al menos eso intentaban, hubo un pequeña porción de los presentes que lamentaban todo lo que el dinero podía provocar, todo lo que podría provocar los desaires de los adultos en la vida de unos miserables jóvenes.

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, no había demasiadas nubes, pocas para apreciar sus esponjadas curvas y los pájaros cantaban sus típicas canturreos, los niños corrían y las risas invadían las calles pero aquel par de jóvenes _felizmente casados_ solo podían observar la oscura limusina esperándolos. Su huida fue furtiva, el subir y acomodarse en los asientos fue lo más rápido que pudieron haber hecho en sus vidas, en sus 22 años de vida.

Orquídeas. El ramo de orquídeas que sostenía Hinata era hermoso, estaba entre sus delgadas piernas, apoyada en su vientre y por debajo de sus voluptuosos senos, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una seda blanca con encaje pero su cuello y clavícula disfrutaban del aire libre ya que su pelos permanecía recogido en una clase de rodete desarreglado con ciertos mechones sueltos, su pelo poseía unos delicados detalles con flores y no llevaba ninguna tiara ni un velo, ella era hermosa igual o más que las orquídeas. Su rostro era angelical, teniendo ese para de ojos tan exóticos y frágiles, aquellos pómulos tan bien delineados y sus labios, su sabor no podría ser más exquisito. _Ella era su actual esposa._ Él se encontraba diseccionando la apariencia de Hinata ya que ella estaba concentrada en mirar por la ventanilla y observar del paisaje se había vuelto su prioridad y su manera de evitar al azabache. _Él era su actual esposo._

-Hyuuga, cuando lleguemos a la casa, cámbiate lo más rápido posible. No me gusta perder el tiempo – Sasuke ya le estaba informando de sus ciertos desagrados.*mejor mantenerla informada a que me vuelva loco* un pensamiento que empezó a dar vueltas por la cabeza. Hinata no sabía lo que le esperaba.

\- ¿Cambiarme? – La confusión de ella era evidente, Sasuke suspiró y le recordó que la mentira recién había empezado, todavía faltaba

 _ **La fiesta**_

Y después

 _ **La luna de miel**_

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno como habían pedido este capítulo fue más largo, espero que les guste, gracias por aclarecer mi error "uchija"-UchiHa jajaja no sé como no me di cuenta, gracias por leer mis historias, todos ustedes son muy amables con sus reviews y también por dedicar su tiempo a leerme.**

*Espero ir mejorando con el tiempo*

 **Derechos de autor**

 **story: yop**

 **characters: Masashi Kishi**

 **:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi pequeña obra de teatro**

 _De la tarde que aconteció la ceremonia pasamos a la noche, siendo aquel día el comienzo de una desagradable mentira en un mundo desértico de verdades._

La paciencia es algo que no está en la genética de los Uchiha o por los sucesos demostrados anteriormente, no en la de Sasuke. Él no es una persona tolerante y tampoco desborda un aura condescendiente con otros, exceptuando a su familia, él es y será un maldito déspota con todo aquel que se encuentre perturbándolo a menos de 100 metros. Hinata sería su nuevo y hasta tal vez su único objetivo predilecto; desde el preciso momento en que él accedió a dar inicio al desastroso y fúnebre futuro que le esperaba junto a una Hyuuga, supo que ella sería su _infelicidad personificada_ y sería ella la receptora de todas las consecuencias que tal situación ocasionaría.

Sasuke aborrecía todo lo que estaba aconteciendo su persona, primero era libre de toda atadura y luego se debía desposar con una desconocida por dinero, fue la humillación más grande que pudo ocurrirle a un Uchiha, descartar todo orgullo y dignidad para venderse por dinero como si fuera una ramera. Para él, era injusto y ruin que el destino le deparara un final tan indigno, porque Hinata no era y no llegaría a ser un decente desenlace para la vida indecorosa que él vivía en sus años de soltería. Noches y mujeres, mujeres y noches. Todo su mundo giraba en pequeños detalles, como un buen trago en un reconocido bar y una nueva mujer merecedora de una espectacular noche en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, porque eran las mujeres las que debían sentirse honradas si él las escogía para pasar la noche. Todas las que desfilaron por sus aposentos, lo presumían como si hubieran ganado el primer lugar en la lotería. Ellas solo lograban un extasiado clímax de una noche y lo que salían de sus labios solo aumentaba su ego, los rumores lo ensordecían y las mentiras lo enceguecían, él lo sabía pero le encantaba no tener que preocuparse por tales tonterías.

Solo una persona conseguía quitarlo de su zona de confort y era su hermano mayor Itachi y con mucho esfuerzo de años y años también lo pudo lograr la joven testaruda de Sakura, la gran bocona, es como la apodó Sasuke. Ella se enamoró de él desde la primera vez que sus ojos percibieron su figura a los 13 años y, es en aquel instante que ella se propone conquistar el corazón del joven quien la había cautivado por completo. Actualmente la historia de ellos se convirtió en un simple recuerdo en el olvido, de muchas formas el destino se interpuso entre ambos, cantidades innumerables de situaciones controversiales rondaban su camino. No importaba cuanto perseveraba el amor de Sakura hacía él, ella nunca fue más que una amiga con beneficios, los cuales Sasuke aprovechaba más.

Sasuke tuvo sus minutos o casi una hora de ordenar sus ideas, él debía utilizar su tiempo en algo mientras intentaba no perder la mínima tolerancia que le debe a Hinata, porque no importa cuán agotador sea su compañía, ella jamás dejara de ser una mujer y su madre lo había educado como se debe educar a un decente caballero, lo cual lo demuestra cuando el ambiente lo amerita, eso quiere decir que en sus noches turbias es difícil de creer que haya sido un caballero y mucho menos un ser decente por lo tanto está en su sangre respetar a las mujeres siempre y cuando sean reconocidas damas pero Hinata es diferente de todas las mujeres, porque aunque él no lo quiera aceptar, ella es _su_ mujer. Pero aquello no cambiaba la tardía salida de Hinata del sanitario, para él llevaba horas ahí dentro pero en realidad, estuvo alrededor de 45 minutos desde que llegaron. A Sasuke no le gusta esperar y tampoco que esperen por él y considera intolerable saber que hay quienes se dan cuenta de su ausencia, porque en una fiesta de bodas en donde se requiere la presencia de los novios, es inevitable darte cuenta de que si están ahí o no. El disgusto de Sasuke aumentó exponencialmente al oír las palabras de una temerosa voz que provenía del cuarto en donde Hinata se había encerrado.

\- N-No me apetece ir. Di-diles que me sentía mal, por favor te lo im-imploro. Uchiha yo.

\- Que graciosa eres Hinata. Solo dime que desde cuando se hace lo que deseamos, queremos o nos apetece. No te comportes como una maldita niña insoportable y sal ahora mismo, que por tu culpa ya se nos hizo tarde. Es que no te enseñaron la cortesía Hyuuga, no es cortés dejar esperando a tus invitados.

\- Pero Uchiha aquí no hay público por favor, no te estoy mintiendo, de verdad no quiero ir y.

\- Qué demonios pasa contigo Hyuuga, es que no entiendes, nada es como queremos y tampoco lo será si hay o no un público a quien impresionar. Yo no seré un amigo para ti, no seré tu amable esposo que entiende lo frágil que eres, no seré el hombre en donde te puedes refugiar, yo no seré nada para ti Hyuuga, grábatelo en tu cabeza y, tú no será nada para mí. Ahora muévete y sal del maldito cuarto. Cambia tu rostro miserable por uno de irradiante felicidad, no te costará nada, ya que está en ti ser una farsante. – De todo lo dicho por el Uchiha, algo provocó que la joven de cabellera azulada y ojos como perlas abriera la puerta de una forma brusca y con su apariencia dejó perplejo al inmutable Uchiha Sasuke. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, sus ojos cristalizados y la punta de su pequeña nariz estaba roja, como también sus mejillas, se puede deducir que llevaba tiempo llorando. Pero sin apreciar la imagen que deslumbraba, ella se mantuvo inamovible al estar en frente del Uchiha y luego de unos segundos en donde intentó dejar de derramar lágrimas que no solucionarían nada, pudo producir sonido alguno.

\- Nunca olvidaré lo que dijiste, por lo tanto no debes tomarlo como un signo de preocupación. Pero déjame aclararte algo, yo no soy ninguna farsante, puedo llegar a mentir por mi familia pero eso no me convierte en una maldita mentirosa o falsa, puedo hacer estupideces que serán de tu desagrado, puedo ser la persona que más odies en tu vida, puedo llegar a ser una ilusa al haber creído que serías bondadoso conmigo, que comprenderías nuestra situación, porque recuerda esto Sasuke Uchiha, no eres el único en este enredo que terminará por destruirnos completamente. Y yo sé que nunca seré una mujer digna para ti y tú nunca serás el hombre que anhelo.- Aquellas palabras la consumieron por dentro, aquella verdad solo le provocaba tristeza, dolor y llanto.

\- Bravo Hyuuga, me sorprende tu vasto vocabulario para ser una dama. Entiendo que al ser una mujer, sufres el doble, sientes el doble y mientas el triple, porque no te creo nada, no creo en tus palabras, en tu rostro ni en tu mirada. Y debo decirte que tu actuación en la iglesia fue respetable. Ahora, me encantaría seguir con esta conversación tan amena que tenemos desde que nos "vincularon", sería la palabra correcta, pero es nuestro deber presentarnos en nuestra fiesta, porque sin nosotros, no hay motivo de festejo. – Hinata reflejó enfado y luego resignación, no importara cuanto intentara hacerle entender que ella no era su enemiga. Ella lo hubiera vuelto a intentar si no fuera porque la volvió a callar - No digas nada, vístete, arréglate, haz lo que sea que te falte.

Hinata no estaba desnuda pero tampoco estaba lista, llevaba puesto su vestido de fiesta que era uno cómodo que se componía de dos partes, de un corto vestido color blanco sin tirantes, que se ajustaba a sus voluminosos pechos, a su vientre y cintura, luego se abría paso a su cadera dejando caer la tela a los costados, la prenda se acercaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y luego estaba la otra parte, que era una tela transparente con las mismas proporciones que el primero pero este tenía una apertura en V en el cuello que cubría sus clavículas, hombros y espalda, era de corte largo, hasta el suelo, era un magnífico complemento que le otorgaba al principal vestido un ligero toque de elegancia. Su maquillaje era simple con unos toques de lila y plateado, casi ni se percibían, solo faltaba sus labios, mejillas y cabello. En un santiamén, sin tener conocimiento alguno, se puso brillo en los labios, rubor en las mejillas y se levantó el pelo en una coleta, produciendo un aspecto angelical y casual. Su cabello tenía rastros de su antiguo peinado, que fue el rodete, por lo que su cabellera suelta tenía ondas en las puntas pero aquellos detalles hacían resaltar sus delicadas facciones de su rostro. Lo que tenía que haber hecho en el sanitario en sus 45 minutos, en los que se pasó lamentando su situación y su eterno dolor que la acompañará de ahora en adelante, solo le tomó un par de minutos, ella deslumbraba la apariencia de una feliz recién casada. Finalmente se dirigió a la alcoba, se sentó en la cama y se colocó los tacones de color blanco, que en la parte de atrás tenía una imagen de una rosa florecida de color azul violáceo. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se orientaron hacia donde se encontraba el insensible de su esposo, ella se sorprendió al notar cómo él la observaba cautivado, inspeccionando cada rincón de su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos, ella volvió en sí y con una temblorosa pero audible voz le hizo saber que ya estaba lista para volver al show de mentiras y de mantener apariencias.

\- Deberíamos irnos, a menos que no estés listo. Esposo. – la reacción de Sasuke la aturdió, él sonrió y un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente.

\- Uchiha solo pudo sonreír por lo bajo, nunca creyó oír de los labios de una mujer aquella palabra que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago. Él sabía lo que debía responder, ella era su "esposa", es una palabra que tiene varios significados, pero para él era el término utilizado por los policías.

\- Eres interesante Hyuuga pero no me interesa saber cuánto y de hecho, estoy listo desde que inicio todo. Esposa - El azabache seguía vistiendo el mismo traje que tenía puesto en la ceremonia, camisa blanca, saco, corbata y pantalones de vestir negros. El mismo peinado de siempre, uno ligeramente despeinado hacia un costado, su apariencia era de un hombre apuesto e importante.

Él le extiende la mano derecha y ella, sin "ánimos de seguir con el juego", se encamina hacia la salida y cuando puede observar su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor ella decide dejar una verdad en los oídos del azabache.

\- Eso lo haremos cuando haya público, no es necesario si estamos solos Uchiha.

A Sasuke no le desagradaba la nueva Hyuuga, menos lágrimas que ver pero él la quería tener bajo control, no que ella pudiera volverse una molestia

\- ¿Qué pasó con la tímida y tonta de Hinata? ¿Qué sucedió para que ahora si quieras ir? Acaso fueron mis palabras las que provocaron tu transformación.

La joven Hyuuga debía aceptar que las palabras de su verdugo, no eran mentiras sino crudas verdades y ella también podía decirlas.

\- Si, me has dicho una verdad que no quería admitir. Ya no se trata de lo que queramos, de nuestras comodidades, ahora todo gira en torno a las necesidades de los demás, nosotros somos simples títeres de ellos y solo nos queda aceptarlo, no gano nada al llorar y victimizarme, no ganamos nada Sasuke.

Hinata siguió su camino al ascensor y no esperó por el asombrado azabache. Él se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la joven y sin saber qué hacer, la observó sin perderla de vista y cuando ella dijo algo, él solo pudo entenderla al delinear sus carnosos labios: "te espero abajo". Uchiha Sasuke no era ningún títere, él estuvo de acuerdo con todo esa porquería como también podía haberse negado, él no es ningún títere de nadie, solo él puede ser su propio dueño. Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: yo no soy un títere, yo no soy como tu Hyuuga.

Ella estaba en la limosina, ni si quiera lo esperó en la recepción, descendió del ascensor y se fue directo al auto, a su refugio de las miradas entrometidas, para su suerte, los que trabajaban en el hotel sabían quién era ella y cómo debían tratarla, toda su vida había odiado el trato que tenían con su persona, siempre exageradamente distantes y hasta algunas veces eran frívolos, ella sentía que no la querían en ninguna parte, que no encajaba en nada y que a nadie le gustaba lo que hacía, para su padre nunca era suficiente y ella teme que nunca lo será. Hoy es una excepción, hoy es cuando adora ser invisible, cuando ama ser odiada y teme ser vista.

Sasuke con paso firme se dirige a la puerta de cristal, intentando mantener la compostura después de lo dicho por Hinata. Al estar afuera, en medio del mundo, respiró profundo y quiso creer que podía despertar de aquella pesadilla, producto de una mala noche y unas copas de más, pero ve la limosina y la ve a ella abriendo la puerta para que ingresara y descubre su verdad: no era una pesadilla, era el infierno.

En unos 15 minutos estarían en el lujoso salón de fiestas rodeados de gente que no conocían, de personas importantes que dejaron de importar y de amigos que no saben nada. Un público diverso y un sinfín de sentimientos, emociones y escalofríos. El espectáculo es para y por ellos.

La limosina ya había comenzado su recorrido asignado, los minutos faltantes se hacían eternos y ellos querían no darse cuenta de la presencia del otro pero no lo conseguían. Sasuke no podía quitarle la mirada de encima ahora que tenía el tiempo necesario para apreciar su aspecto corporal, pudo percatarse de su elegancia y el toque de sensualidad que aparentaba con aquel vestido, que dejaba visibles sus largas piernas, la mitad de sus muslos y luego se ceñía a la perfección a su vientre y demás. Sus generosas proporciones hacían resaltar la belleza del vestido, su apariencia era digna de una diosa griega.

Uchiha Sasuke odiaba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al observarla detenidamente, al imaginara que podía recorrer cada centímetro de la joven Hyuuga, que sus dedos lograra descubrir la textura de la piel blanquecina, perderse en el aroma de su cabello y cuando estaba a punto de imaginarla de una forma inapropiada comenzó un hormigueo detestable en las puntas de sus dedos y se fue expandiendo a su columna y nuca, el azabache no entendía por qué era o no quería entender.

Hinata se perdía en las copas de los arboles, todos tan llenos de vida, con cientos de hojas verdes, niños corriendo en los parques; ella sintió que la escena que estaba presenciando se había repetido en algún momento de su vida y finalmente lo recuerda, fue en el atardecer y sucedió después del casamiento, cuando se acercaban al escondite de la limosina, fue cuando vio el mismo paisaje, solo que ahora los acorralaba la noche y la luna sería cómplice de la mentira, igual que el sol. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin dejarlas caer siguió observando, siguió perdiendo un poco más de su alma.

Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, inundada de sentimientos pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la incomodidad del azabache, se cambiaba de un lugar a otro, clavaba sus dedos en sus rodillas y movía su nuca en giros circulares para luego detenerse y apoyar su espalda en el asiento e ir de la izquierda hacía la derecha y viceversa, de una manera nada sutil. Hinata no comprendía su comportamiento por lo que empezó a preocuparse, y sí no era incomodidad, y sí le ocurría algo grave. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, ella no sabía si estaba fingiendo pero para socavar sus dudas, ella se acercó a él y con mucho temor posó su mano en la frente del joven inquieto.

\- Uchiha ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le sucede?

El azabache se paralizó a su tacto, el solo posar su delicada mano en su frente lo inmovilizó por completo, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar y él solo podía pensar: ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué ahora y por qué con ella? Demasiadas preguntas y reclamos colapsaron su mente y él se dejó guiar por la adrenalina y preguntó la duda que quisiera olvidar.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? Dime por qué Hyuuga.

La confusión los abordó, por una parte Hinata retiró rápido su mano, no sabía el por qué de la pregunta y mucho menos cómo responderla y por otra, Sasuke no quería admitir que dijo lo que oyó, no quiso aceptar que se dejó llevar por el momento. Ambos querían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando estaban a punto de articular palabra alguna, es cuando el chofer les dice que llegaron y les abre la puerta, la luz artificial de la noche ingresa parcialmente a la limosina y Hinata se escapa de la situación por reflejo, ni si quiera se percató en qué momento salió del automóvil y quiso huir de él, de la situación más vergonzosa pero no _debía_ hacerlo, porque ella _podía_ pero ya era tarde para intentarlo. Uchiha se demora al salir, para recuperar la compostura que lo abandonó por unos segundos, al tocar sus zapatos el suelo, él se yergue como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada de lo cual debía avergonzarse pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Hinata, quiso estar lo más apartado posible de ella. Mientras su mente estaba perdida en la nada, él intentaba no volver a perder el control de la situación, se acomodó el traje y le acercó su antebrazo izquierdo a Hinata, ella con sus mejillas teñidas de distintas tonalidades de rojo, lo envolvió con su delgado brazo derecho y con un paso tras otro se dirigen al mayor teatro de su vida, en donde ellos son los personajes principales.

* * *

 **Hola, sé que me tardé en actualizar, tuve problemas con mi computadora y cables rotos por doquier :P**

 **espero que les guste, este es más largo como me pidieron ehhm los derechos le pertenecen a masashi kishomoto menos mi historia. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Se alza el telón**

El salón que aguardaba a la pareja recién casada tenía un aspecto de la época victoriana, en su entrada principal poseía una gran puerta de grueso espesor y que había sido tallada a mano, luego seguía una amplia escalera, gruesas columnas con decoraciones que sostenían el balcón que rodeaba el salón principal, poseía grandes ventanas con largas cortinas rojas y el cielo raso se encontraba cubierto de una pintura que era una asombrosa réplica de una noche estrellada. La cerámica del suelo era parte de su encanto, eran grandes baldosas de color crudo con decoraciones en negro en las esquinas. Sus demás ambientaciones estaban a la misma altura que el salón principal, la cocina estaba equipada con la tecnología más avanzada y refinadas decoraciones en naranja y beige, tienen a los mejores chefs que conocen a la perfección la gastronomía internacional. Los sanitarios son también un lujo, en donde las decoraciones en blanco y detalles en amarillo te estimulan a la relajación. Es un lugar que vale su precio y es por todos los pequeños detalles, un buen servicio, la mejor atención, las sublimes decoraciones que se adaptan adecuadamente a la ocasión y el manejo general de todas otras cosas más y a lo largo de la noche te otorga un sentimiento de satisfacción absoluta. La noche te cuesta miles de dólares pero para la familia Hyuuga no hay precio que los perturbe financieramente y la madre de Hinata quería que su celebración se diera en las mejores comodidades que el dinero te puede ofrecer.

Su nombre se acopla perfectamente a su magnificencia, _Full of stars_ es un elegante salón de gala en donde se realizan las fiestas "memorables" del año, en donde festejan reconocidas celebridades sus cumpleaños, aniversarios, etcétera. Es un lugar que sería siempre tu primera opción, el espacio perfecto para comenzar tu nueva vida junto a tus familiares, amigos cercanos, esposo. En donde terminarías tu noche con una sonrisa en el rostro que jamás volverá a repetirse. Todos estos aspectos cálidos y felices son de los cuales sus padres los privaron y arrebataron. Sasuke solo podía sentir asco y enojo, Hinata sentía que era una pieza de ajedrez, que cada movimiento no provenía de ella, sino de la meticulosa mente de su padre.

Se puede escuchar el aturdido sonido de cientos de aplausos, seguido del crujido de la puerta al cerrarse y ellos pudieron sentir como las miradas ajenas las atravesaban como cuchillas filosas. Los jóvenes actores comenzaron su espectáculo, Hinata se escondió en el disfraz de una mujer feliz de haber conocido al amor de su vida y lo demuestra sonriendo a más no poder, sin poder retener sus lágrimas, empieza a llorar; Sasuke aferra su delicada mano más cerca de su pecho y mantiene su rostro apacible, ellos empiezan a descender por las escaleras mientras muchos admiraban la belleza de Hinata y otros daban agudos gritos de festejo. Ni siquiera habían podido hablar con sus padres cuando en el lugar resuena la típica música de baile, indicando que debían bailar juntos. Sasuke quería un Martini y Hinata quería ir a un cuarto oscuro a llorar pero no se podía, ellos debían seguir fingiendo por un tiempo ilimitado.

Sasuke la sostiene por la cintura a Hinata y ella coloca sus temblorosas manos en los hombros del Uchiha, sin intercambiar miradas comienzan a mover sus pies coordinadamente, sin que ellos se den cuenta las cámaras comienzan a grabar. Sin poder tener un punto fijo en donde mirar, ellos observaban partes de su acompañante, su cuello, su cabello, su pelo, su mejilla, sus manos, cualquier parte menos sus ojos.

\- Nos están observando Hyuuga, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto.

Hinata se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro y podía sentir su aliento rozar su oreja, por un simple roce ella se estremeció y sin querer pisó el pie del azabache, él casi la tira por la furia que le emergió por su torpeza, cuando le está pidiendo que sea más ágil.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Sasuke la miró y ella lo estaba mirando, sus miradas se intercambiaron en medio del anochecer y volvieron a la nada, pero esta vez Sasuke estaba preparado.

\- Hyuuga, ellos se darán cuenta si te comportas de este modo, no pido que aparentes que estas enamorada pero sonríe más con tus ojos que con tus labios, pareces un payaso triste.

Aquella referencia la hizo sonreír y soltar una pequeña carcajada, a Sasuke le agradó verla así y él también sonrió. Mientras la música seguía sonando, la multitud se volvía romántica y se escuchaba suspiros de las mujeres y señales de aceptación por parte de los hombres.

En medio de la multitud empezó un grito exigiendo atención y lo logró, todos empezaron a acompañarlo en su petición y lo único que resonaba en las paredes de aquel "palacio" fueron las que dejaron perplejos a los jóvenes desafortunados.

\- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Bésala Sasuke! ¡Beso!

Sasuke no tenía problemas besando mujeres pero fue la primera vez que no quería besar a una, no quería besar a Hinata, no a una Hyuuga. El beso que pasó en la iglesia lo había empezado ella y él lo terminó. Él sabía que si no lo hacía iba a presentar la realidad y nadie quería eso más que él pero no acosta de la infelicidad de sus padres y es por eso que volvió a olvidarse de su orgullo y accedió, otra vez contra su voluntad a besarla. Se puede decir que aunque él quiera creer que no quiere _sino que debe_ hacerlo, en el fondo de aquello se esconde el hormigueo que siente cada vez que está cerca de Hinata Hyuuga, aquel hormigueo que solo se lo provoca ella.

Hinata se desvanecía en el unísono grito de un beso, no era nuevo para ella ya que lo había besado en la ceremonia pero ella seguía siendo novata en temas de besos porque Sasuke fue el primer hombre al que había besado y el segundo beso al parecer también le pertenecería a él ¿Cuántos le pertenecerá por encubrir aquella mentira? era una pregunta que le estaba consumiendo. Pero no importa cuántas veces deba besarlo porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, el beso que le entregó a él, la hizo sentir de una extraña manera que era inexplicable.

El azabache posó sus manos a los costados de las ruborizadas mejillas de la joven de ojos perla, ella no sabía cómo mirarlo, solo bajó sus manos a los costados de su inerte cuerpo, no se podía mover ni tampoco pensar, pero por reflejo sus ojos se abrían cada vez más que él se acercaba a su rostro, cuando la distancia entre sus labios se tornó mínima que hasta sus narices chocaron, ella cerró los ojos de golpe y su inocencia quitó una sonrisa de los labios del Uchiha y la besó.

 _Cómo todos dicen hay que dar lo que la multitud pide._

Los labios del azabache apretaron los labios de la asustada Hinata, ella cerró sus manos, formando puños y arrugó su entrecejo al tacto del Uchiha. Él mantuvo los ojos abiertos para observar su reacción, al verla no sabía si reír o enojarse, parecía que estaba besando un estatua de una niña enojada, él no la quería besar pero tampoco creía que ella merecía perderse uno de sus mejores besos, con aquel pensamiento rondando su cabeza, le muerde su labio inferior a lo que ella abre su tímida boca para quejarse y él aprovecha para introducir su vivaz lengua en su interior. Otra vez con su lengua pensó Hinata, a ella le incomodaba aquellos "besos indecorosos", era como los había apodado, para ella tales besos carecían de amor. Ella dio un paso para atrás, quería apartarse de él pero Sasuke aferra uno de sus brazos al costado de la cintura de Hinata y la acerca más que antes, ella sin saber que hacer apretó con fiereza las solapas del saco que vestía el Uchiha. La otra mano que reposaba en la mejilla de Hinata se esconde en la nuca con la cabellera azulada de la joven blanquecina. Ellos no se querían besar pero no irradiaban tal imagen, de hecho los presentes después de aplaudir y estar complacidos por el inicio del beso, se habían quedados atónitos al apasionante beso en que se había convertido.

\- Wooooo, Sasuke eres el mejor. Campeón ya entendimos, ella es tuya.

La misma persona que había comenzado con el pedido del beso es quien lo detuvo al gritar varias veces unas palabras de apoyo hacía el azabache y logró su cometido, porque al poco tiempo de los gritos, él suelta lentamente los labios de Hinata y se mantiene cerca, apoyando su frente en la de ella, los dos estaban agitados pero Hinata era la única con los labios rojos e hinchados. Él se perdió por unos segundos en su atrapante mirada y volvió a tener control sobre la situación: se giró con la vista al público y con un satisfecho rostro les ofrece un consejo.

\- Damas y caballero así es cómo se debe besar a una mujer. Es solo una demostración de cuan lunático me tiene mi encantadora esposa.

Y Hinata se mantuvo en su lugar con múltiples sentimientos y reproches: él dice que ella es una gran mentirosa y él es uno de los mejores mentirosos que conoció en su vida, dice que no siente nada por ella para después besarla de esa manera tan voraz ¿Quién se creía él para besarla de tal manera? Si, él era su esposo pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se aclaró que debían hacer tales indecencias y ¿por qué lo hacía de aquel modo? Y cuando su mente seguí originando más y más preguntas acerca de su nuevo esposo y su rara manía de besar, una vieja pregunta acechó su memoria: ¿Por qué lo haces si no quieres hermana? Y de pronto recuerda el rostro de disgusto de su hermana menor. En aquel momento solo le importó explicarle las cosas a Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata quería que su hermana supiera todo lo que estaba pasando, ella quería que alguien estuviera de su lado y ella confiaba en el juicio neutral de su hermana.

Hinata se suelta del agarre proveniente del azabache y se va a la búsqueda de su hermana. Había cientos de personas que no conocía y de personas que iba a conocer, de todos los presentes que le ofrecían sus felicitaciones y deseos, su reacción solo era un ademán de agradecimiento para luego seguir con su misión: encontrar la mirada perlada, aquellos ojos que caracterizaba a la familia Hyuuga, tales ojos eran incomparables con los del resto. A punto de resignarse, de no poder hallarla, logró divisar un largo cabello oscuro y por última vez quiso asegurase de que no se trataba de su pequeña hermana.

\- Hanabi ¿Eres tú? – la joven muchacha resultó no ser la buscada. Agotada y sin resultados positivos de la búsqueda, se sintió tan sola y desamparada que sus lagrimales empezaron con el mismo llanto de nuevo, para que nadie la viera empezó a buscar un oscuro lugar en donde sus lagrimas se perderían igual que su dolor. De nuevo sin tener éxito en su búsqueda no pudo evitar sentirse una inútil y sus lágrimas empezaron para no detenerse. Una joven recepcionista la ve y pensando que ella estaba emocionada le indica un lugar en donde podía estar más tranquila, a Hinata se le escapó una sonrisa más en toda la noche y le agradeció para luego dirigirse al lugar indicado. Un hermoso jardín aguardaba a su espera, todo era verde, a donde quiera que mirara, el jardín estaba repleto de flores conocidas y hermosas como exóticas, además en el medio de todo aquello había una hermosa fuente, en donde el centro de atención era una bellísima ángel con una pequeña niña abrazándola, la observó quedamente y recordó el rostro sonriente de Hanabi, su pecho le empezó a doler, una angustia le perforaba su cálido corazón. En su deprimente resignación, una voz la devolvió a la vida.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas hermana? – Hinata escuchó una voz detrás de ella y al voltearse pudo observar a Hanabi Hyuuga. No trató de evitar sus emociones y la abrazó de una manera tosca, cómo si la hubiera estado buscando por una eternidad.

\- Hanabi- chan, no sabes cuánto te extrañé. Sin ti el mundo parece más gris, más desolado.

\- Hermana no respondiste mi pregunta y suéltame – la frialdad con la que se expresaba con Hinata le provocaba un dolor indescriptible, ella sabía que tenía que contarle todo a su pequeña Hanabi, por lo cual la soltó lentamente.

\- Está bien, lo siento. Si Hanabi, te estaba buscando para decirte la verdad y para que no me odies por mi cobardía. Padre me obligó hacerlo – mientras Hinata confirmaba la duda de Hanabi, ella empezó a limpiar sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos como si de una niña tratara.

\- Padre ya me contó. Sé que trataras de mentirme cómo siempre lo haces, padre dice que me envidias por mi agilidad de aprender eficazmente todo lo que él trata de enseñarte a ti. Sé que él tiene razón y tú no, así que no desgastes tus palabras hacia mí porque por mis oídos no pasaran. Eres una mentirosa hermana, cómo puedes querer decime que padre te obligó a casarte con un hombre a quien no amas, nadie puede obligarte hacer eso porque tu podías oponerte y hacer respetar tu decisión. Y si por casualidad lo que tu boca mentirosa escupe fuera cierto, qué cambia que me lo digas a mí hermana. Yo no puedo ayudarte y tampoco quiero, qué clase de mujer no quiere casarse con un hombre con quien ha mantenido una relación de dos años. Es entendible la reacción de padre al querer verlos casados tal cómo debería ser. No le eches la culpa a padre cuando él solo quiere mantener tu reputación intachable.

\- ¿Qué? Pero qué estás diciendo Hanabi, qué te contó padre. Yo no mantuve ninguna relación con nadie, ni siquiera lo conozco hermanita. No quiero estar con él, no lo amo pero accedí a casarme porque padre me dijo que el casamiento beneficiaría a la compañía de bancos, qué tendríamos un amplio panorama económico. Mejores inversores, más ingresos y todas aquellas estupideces que le importa a padre no a mí, no a nosotras Hanabi. Recuerdas cuando nos pasábamos la noche en vela hablando de cómo seriamos de felices en una isla tú y yo solas, sin mama y sin papa, solo nosotras y la isla. ¿Lo recuerdas? Hanabi yo sé que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que yo no podría mentirte y mucho menos haberte ocultado que tenía una relación con cualquiera. Sabes que no soy buena ocultando emociones, sabes que no soy la mejor mintiendo. Por favor Hanabi créeme, necesito que alguien me crea y que me comprenda, necesito a alguien en quien refugiarme cuando sienta que me desmorono. Te necesito hermanita.

\- Te equivocas hermana, siempre fuiste buena mintiendo. Recuerdas que me encubrías cuando hacía travesuras, como convencías a mamá de tus mentiras, hasta padre te creía. Sé que padre puede a llegar ser un poco hostil e inhóspito de sentimientos pero él no sería capaz de entregar a su hija a un completo extraño por mejores ingresos y si así fuera, no tienes más opción que acatar la orden de padre y ejecutarla, todo sea por el bienestar de la familia. Y si lo recuerdo hermana, aquellos ilusos e infantiles sueños que compartíamos se quedó en el pasado, las dos crecimos y las dos cambiamos. Puedes ser que estés diciendo la verdad o no, pero yo elijo no creerte hermana, elijo a la familia, elijo a padre.

Las fuertes palabras que salieron de la boca que antes decían que querían ser cómo ella, solo podían decir que padre era mejor y que ella era un fraude. El padre de Hinata había puesto en su contra a su hermana menor, ella no podía creer de lo que él era capaz. Sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas y un par de ellas se asomaron a sus labios y no sintió lo saladas que eran sino lo amargo y doloroso que era perder a una hermana menor por culpa de su padre y madre, porque ella tampoco intentó nada para salvar a su hija mayor de un desalentador final. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar y vio como su Hanabi le dedicaba una mirada de decepción para luego marcharse a la dirección de sus padres, ella pudo imaginarse como ellos le acariciaban su inocente cabeza y le susurraban cosas en el oído, cosas que la seguirían alejando de ella con sus mentiras y que nunca más su hermanita le dedicaría una sonrisa ni tampoco dejarían que se acercara a ella y que muy pronto se encontraría desamparada cayendo por un acantilado sin fondo. Su mente se desmoronó igual que su cuerpo, no podía mover ni un musculo. Ella se encontraba arrodillada en un admirable lugar lleno de vida como a ella le gusta pero en aquel momento todo se veía en tonalidades de grises, nada vivo la rodeaba.

Hinata se hallaba perdida en su miserable y desolado mundo sin amor, sin calidez, ella sabía que nadie volvería a dedicarle una sonrisa verdadera y la realidad, su realidad la iba absorber completamente hasta hacer de ella un despojo más de la vida. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, un hombre la estaba observando, se compadecía de ella y con sigilosos pasos se fue acercando hacia ella. Cómo una escena de una película romántica en aquél lugar y en ese preciso momento un par de brazos cálido y fuertes la resguardaron. A tal acción Hinata hubiera reaccionada espantada y furiosa, exigiendo una explicación de tal acción, pero en ciertas circunstancias Hinata pierde conciencia de todo y en la situación por la que estaba pasando, ella necesitaba ser consolada y ya no importaba de quien proviniera tal cálido abrazo, ella lo aceptó y más, ya que también lo correspondió. Otra vez Hinata volvía a entablar una relación con un completo extraño, primero fue Sasuke Uchiha y ahora era el turno de un hombre de aspecto joven, cabellera dorada y con unos encantadores ojos azules igual que el cielo, en donde te esconderías en tus peores momentos pero aunque Hinata no podía dejar de llorar y aferrarse a él, le llamó la atención aquellas raras marcas que estaban a lo ancho de sus mejillas.

La vida de Hinata estará conformada por extraños, que la harán sentir centenares de sentimientos que no quisiera albergar en su corazón. Uchiha Sasuke es uno de ellos y al parecer el nuevo sujeto también.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! ;P bueno ahora voy a volver a tardar en actualizar esta historia y como este capítulo lo tenía por la mitad me impuse a terminarlo, tengo que concentrarme en las otras ehhm ah y claro también en álgebra :P jajaja gracias por todo, los quiero. Sabrán de mi en un tiempo.**

 **masashi kishimoto: personajes**

 **yo: historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Falso escenario**_

 _Ella era la oveja negra de la familia, ella era desechable._

El día no ha terminado, quedan muchas horas por correr, tres con exactitud y la idea de desaparecer empieza a sonar apetecible para Hinata. Sus sueños de amor y felicidad mutaron en _desaparecer como el polvo en el viento y los huesos en el tiempo._ Sus ojos son una prueba de tal sentimiento, no ha parado de llorar desde que su hermana menor eligió creer en las mentiras de su familia. Su pequeña Hanabi se había despojado de ella cómo si no importara, cómo si los años que vivieron juntas nunca tuvieron lugar en su corazón, Hinata no podía creer cuán insignificante podía llegar a ser en la vida de los demás, su familia le arrebató su futuro, su inocente hermana la abandonó por no lograr distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira, pero ella debía admitir que su padre era ágil con maquillar las mentiras como verdades y un temerario en la manipulación, ella debía admitir que nunca podría contra él, no siendo ella misma, por lo menos no creyendo que alguien puede salvarla, debía dejar de creer en los cuentos con príncipes azules y hermosos corceles blancos que le contaba su nana en las noches en que su mamá no estaba. Su mamá parecía como si nunca hubiera estado presente, o no estaba o cuando la necesitaba ella miraba hacia otro lado, dejándola sumida en los problemas de todos y los de ella. Con todo lo acontecido ella podía afirmar: Ella era el eco del grito que nunca dio; ella no tiene una vida propia.

Y como si fuera irónico, mientras ella se compadecía por su miserable vida, ella estaba siendo abrazada por unos brazos anónimos, unos que la reconfortaban. Ella nunca creyó que llegaría a necesitar de manera desesperante un abrazo que le transmitiera el agradable calor humano proveniente de un alma pura, sin falsas intenciones. Él podría ser un demente pero Hinata estaba segura que nadie sería tan impuro como ella por haberse casado por iglesia sin amar a su pareja.

El joven rubio de cabellera dorada mantenía a Hinata rodeada con sus brazos mientras él sin saber que más hacer observaba el magnífico paisaje que le ofrecía el jardín y las fuentes de agua con el resplandor de las estrellas. Él no sabía por qué la había abrazado pero un sentimiento de protección y lástima lo atrajeron hacía ella, a protegerla entre sus brazos porque la apariencia de ella no sugería otra acción, más que protegerla de todo y de todos. El abrazo fue un impulso que no quiso evitar, de hecho él es un joven caracterizado por ser impulsivo y excéntrico – llevaba puesto un traje anaranjado, una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones sin abotonar y elegantes zapatos marrones; las miradas femeninas lo seguían como abejas a una flor – y a él le fascinaba su personalidad, pero su impulso de querer ayudar es cuando son personas que conoce o que por lo menos compartió una que otra frase y con Hinata ni siquiera se dijeron un simple saludo, nada, solo actuaron y esta vez _el sentimiento era real._

\- ¡Maldición, Naruto! Todos te estamos buscando y vos estas acá acaramelado con una mujer ¿Y ella quién es?- Aquel hombre de aspecto de igual excentricidad que el rubio, vestía un traje verde oscuro, una camisa blanca con botones negros y un par de mocasines mostaza, poseía una abundante cabellara negra pero de un corte hasta la nuca y cubría parcialmente su frente, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, solo que ahora irradiaban confusión y furia- Ella es quién creo que es, ella es la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha ¿No es así? Pero vos te queres morir, vos me estas jodiendo Naruto, sos un idiota pero de los legendarios. Qué hubiera pasado si el que te encontraba era Sasuke, te pusiste a pensar en eso, los hubiera matado a ambos pero primero serías vos y bien merecidos te lo tendrías. ¡Carajo Uzumaki, ya suéltala!- Fue una orden del recién llegado, una orden que erizo la piel de la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo abrazados y encerrados en su mundo, uno que ya había llegado a su fin.

\- No grites ¿Qué demonios Lee?- El receptor de tal brusco mensaje se apartó de Hinata delicadamente y se dio unos golpes en su traje para quitar rastros de suciedad, le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven Hinata y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y luego le dedicó una mirada despreocupada al desconocido que emanaba un aura temeraria- Si sigues gritando de tal forma, cómo no se va enterar el engreído del Uchiha, hasta todos los invitados se pueden te pueden llegar a escuchar

\- Y a mí qué me importa, debiste pensarlo antes, el que tiene los días contados sos vos no yo, seguro que hasta Sasuke me da un premio y todo por decirle- Los ojos perlados de Hinata volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo sentía la pesadez del mundo quebrarse en miles de pedazo.

\- No seas exagerado Lee, somos amigos, sé que no harías es. Gai-sensei no te enseñó eso. No hay que preocuparse de nada, Sasuke no lo vio y no tiene porqué enterarse dale, vamos Lee, no pasó nada y es mejor así, solo era un abrazo. No hagas un drama donde no hay nada- Y con aquellas palabras el joven poseedor del nombre Naruto Uzumaki logró tranquilizar a Lee y después colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven Lee- Vamos Rocky, ahora dime para qué me buscabas.

Los dos jóvenes excéntricos, con sus trajes llamativos se retiraron del jardín, compartiendo un diálogo ameno, como si nunca hubiera una discusión y Hinata volvía a quedar sumergida en su soledad.

\- Hey, anímate, todo estará bien. Solo olvida, respira y finge. Aprende de Sasuke- En el trasfondo del cálido consejo que le ofrecía Naruto se escuchó el grito de un enfurecido Lee, al cual tensó al rubio y se dirigió velozmente hacía él.

Hinata sonrío y siguió su consejo. Todavía quedaba un par de horas más para poder irse de aquel infierno y para demostrase a sí misma la fuerza que ella tanto anhelaba, debía permanecer al lado de su nuevo y falso esposo.

Un desconfiado Sasuke quería ocultar su enfado y desconfianza a la desaparición de su esposa en pleno festejo, a él no le importaba ella o si le había pasado algo pero que sus familiares se acercaran a él y lo felicitaran y luego preguntaran por su _querida esposa_ le molestaba, le desagradaba que él tenía que soportar toda la _porquerías_ mientras ella debía estar por ahí, relajándose. Sasuke no sabía absolutamente nada por lo que estaba atravesando Hinata, en los pendientes de ella no estaba en informarle de su estado a él.

Cuando por fin logra divisar su figura, siente un nudo en el estómago porque la ve rodeada de todos sus primos y tíos, rodeada del género masculino. Y Sasuke sospechaba del porqué, "quieres bailar, no baila conmigo, a Sasuke no le va molestar, dale bailemos" etc.

-Amor, te estuve buscando por todas partes por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado- "Y no sabes cómo lo hubiera festejado", fue un pensamiento que inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza después de terminar aquella frase tan repetida. Él podía sentir sus tripas retorcerse- Hinata tenemos que saludar a unos parientes y seremos libres de irnos al hotel a descansar. Es una buena noticia ¿No lo crees?- La verdadera sonrisa de la sensible joven recién casada se hico presente, una hermosa y genuina sonrisa que hipnotizó a los hombres que la rodeaban, provocando que el primo de Uchiha, llamado Tobi la tomara del brazo y la acercara hacía él, querer bailar con ella se había vuelto una prioridad. El descontrol del Uchiha apareció para mandar todo casorio por la borda, pero gracias al sutil rechazo de Hinata, el festejo y la compostura de Sasuke siguió intachable.

\- Es un alivio, no te parece. Ya podremos irnos a casa, al fin podré quitarme este disfraz ridículo y vos te podrás libra de mí- La reacción de Sasuke fue arquear una ceja, demostrando su falta de credibilidad a lo dicho por la Hyuuga- ¿Sucede algo Uchiha?- A lo que él responde con un no, girando su cabeza.

\- Hinata no te olvides que todavía queda la noche de bodas, sé que pensaras que "pero si no hay público en donde vamos" , en cierto sentido tienes razón- Ellos estaba agarrados de las manos, a cada familiar o amigos que veías le dedicaban un asentamiento en gratitud por su presencia y una sonrisa- pero existen los paparazzi, y quiero que tengas en claro que Los Uchihas somos reconocidos en muchos lugares del mundo, para no exagerar no digo mundialmente pero estamos cerca, y seguro es la mismo situación con tu familia y su reputación, por eso quiero que cuando estemos bajo la luz de la luna o el sol, vuelvas en tu modo falso y encantador de esposa- Hinata pensando en lo grandioso que sería alejarse de todos, sería una gran idea y menos presión sobre su persona, viene él y la vuelve a traer hacía su cruel realidad. No hay momentos para verdades y alivios, solo para sufrir y mantener apariencias mintiendo.

\- Entiendo, gracias por mantenerme al tanto Uchiha si no fuera por tus informes seguro que la misión hubiera fallado- A Hinata solo le quedaba tener un poco de comicidad en su vida, su nana le había enseñado que a veces en momentos tristes un chiste no hacía mal. Una amarga sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios y Sasuke la observó desconcertado.

Un flash iluminó sus rostros en aquel exuberante espacio cerrado. Una foto de ellos juntos fue tomada y más flashes seguían apareciendo, poses de novios estudiadas, construidas como un gran edificio, el brazo donde debía estar, las muecas que debía hacer y el infaltable beso que cada tanto Sasuke le arrebata a Hinata. Siguieron fingiendo por el resto de la noche hasta que se volvió insoportable porque hasta para mentir hay un límite y ellos lo habían superado desde que pronunciaron el sí en la iglesia.

Después de una interminable pasarela por donde ellos debieron transcurrir, dieron fin a las falsedades y felicitaciones con un agradecimiento hacia sus padres y un discurso de parte ambos, por los felices que eran. De tantas mentiras, dar un discurso improvisado en el momento, no les pareció para nada dificultoso.

Esta vez no se fueron en la limusina y eso que aquella era la idea original, Sasuke no soportaría estar encerrado de nuevo con ella a su lado. Se irían en autos separados, era la gran idea de Sasuke y se sentía orgulloso de ella, creyendo que era creativo y original, "ella en la limusina y yo en el auto de papá, no tengo que verle la cara y todos felices" pero él con contó con el seguimiento de la cámara tras ellos, así que al diablo con la limusina y el plan, se subieron los dos al auto de su padre pero a las cinco cuadras Sasuke detuvo el auto y le ordenó a la pálida Hinata que se trasladara a la parte trasera, y cómo si se tratara de una niña, ella se imaginó lo peor, pensó que debía viajar en el baúl y él le aclaró la duda al señalarle con el pulgar los asientos de atrás y Hinata finalmente accedió.

El viaje de quince minutos de vuelta fueron ligeramente transformados en una hora de viaje, los motivos fueron que Sasuke debía ir a buscar su maleta y la de Hinata a cada una de sus respectivas casas y luego dirigirse al hotel, pero el problema fue que nadie les aviso que los equipajes ya habían sido armados y alojados en el hotel con ellos, por lo cual que fueron solo a desperdiciar tiempo, pero después de la frustración del azabache, él se pudo relajar admirando la espectacular noche que les proporcionaba la luna y las estrellas y también el retrovisor que le permitía admirar a su pasajera que se encontraba dormitando como una hermosa bella durmiente, esperando ser despertada por su príncipe y el beso. Uchiha solo sonrió y pensó que ya había recibido suficientes besos por un día.

Un auto modelo Maserati Ghibli 2014 era el que conducía el azabache y estaba estacionando en la estacionamiento. Sasuke debía admitir que el gusto de sus padres era exquisito y parece que las empresas están volviendo a crecer por lo que no hizo falta vender los autos, llegó a vender un BMW y un Cadillac, por su suerte no tuvieron que vender su Lamborghini. El sus piro del malhumorado conductor produjo un ambiente tenso pero el cual no despertó a Hinata, El Uchiha era capaz de gritarle o asustarla para despertarla pero no estaba de humor para verla sollozar, así que solo la cargó con cuidado entre sus brazos y después de hacer el recorrido, ascensor y habitación, la colocó en la cama nupcial del lujoso hotel para luego darse un baño, no quería que el olor de la muchacha se quedara impregnado en él.

Después de la refrescante ducha decidió revisar su equipaje, pudo asegurar que lo preparó su madre, estaba prolijo y no faltaba nada, hasta se podía decir que había cosas de más. El sueño todavía no lo dominaba por completo al azabache, y la tentación ganó contra la indiferencia. Un equipaje de color rojo estaba siendo explorado por alguien que no era el dueño de la maleta. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del azabache.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Esto, no, imposible, esto no es de Hinata- Ropas transparentes, de telas finas, de sedas, diminutas para su cuerpo, remeras de escote profundo, vestidos cortos, y su ropa interior merecedora del adjetivo: Sensual- Esto no podes, ¿o sí?- Sasuke sostenía una prenda de un conjunto de ropa íntima, solo que esta era de la parte inferior, conocida en el mundo de la moda como _tanga._ Parece que esta noche Sasuke no va poder dormir, sin embrago eso no evita que siga explorando el misterioso equipaje de Hinata que evidentemente no lo empacó ella ¿Quién lo habrá hecho? Es la pregunta que Sasuke necesitaba saber, quién quería que pasara algo entre ellos, algo más que dormir. La caja de Pandora terminará por enloquecer al Uchiha, sus ojos se desorbitaban una y otra vez, cada prenda que observaba detenidamente y sentía su tacto lo enrojecía un poco más, un hilo de sangre empezó a descender por sus fosas nasales.

El confundido Sasuke seguía perdido en las fantasías que su mente empezaba a formular, y Hinata descansaba plácidamente en la cama mientras el destino, vida, como lo querían llamar, entretejía el futuro de ambos sin su consentimiento.

* * *

 _ **hola A TODOS, despues de un tiempo pude por fin de milagro actualizar dos historias, no aseguro nada pero tal vez mañana o hoy sería ¿no?, bueno el domingo actualice otra historia ;) Esperemos, hablando de eso, tendrán que volver a esperar un poco más para el otro cap Gome!**_

 _ **Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Historia: mia ;P**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Seducción involuntaria**

Vidas hay, vidas nacen, vidas caen, muchas de ellas irrelevantes o innecesarias. Hinata creía que su vida era una de ellas, de las que a nadie le importaba.

Unos pequeños aleteos de unas abundantes pestañas dieron el indicio, de que una joven de cabellos azulados, ojos color perla y una piel de un tono pálido, estaba por terminar de despertarse y se volvió oficial cuando escuchó el sonido producido por una campanita (TIRIN-TIRIN) una desconcertada Hinata se levantó de la cama, y fue directo a encontrarse con el generador de tal sonido.

\- Buenas días, espero que hayan tenido el placer de descansar plácidamente en el Hyuga Moon resort – Hinata se encontraba frente a una muchacha de unos 20 años o menos, pero su rostro era igual de indiferente que el resto de los empleados. "Será un requisito de mi padre" es lo que su mente podía pensar - Me complace informarle que el Sir. Hyuga Hiashi – "¿Sir?" en ese preciso momento Hinata quería estallar de la risa – quería informarles de la hora del vuelo, el lugar, y los días de hospedaje cómo el lugar en donde se instalaran, estarán a cargo de él y no deben preocuparse si quieren quedarse más días. Él se encargará de todo. Por último, he aquí su desayuno. - "¿Mas días?". Hinata no podía creer que tan cínico era su padre. Tuvo carias dudas e indignaciones ante las palabras dichas por la joven, pero solo le ofreció su más cálida sonrisa. - ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba. ¡Felicitaciones por su reciente casamiento, Señorita Hyuga! Disculpe, quise decir, Señora de Uchiha.

\- Jajá, Muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto amo a mi esposo y cuan feliz soy de haberme casado – Hinata sabía que debía fingir y debía hacerlo bien – Por favor, podría informarle a mi padre mi reciente comentario y mi resplandeciente felicidad.

Después del retiro de la empleada, Hinata miró detenidamente las tostadas francesas, las frutillas y muchos alimentos más que reposaban en las bandejas de aquel carrito. El hambre que había sentido en algún momento se había disipado. Sin detenerse a profundizar en sus pensamientos o en los de su padre, ella prosiguió levantado una de las bandejas y llevarlas hacía el Uchiha, seguramente el podría estar muriéndose de hambre y ella no era de las esposas que dejaría morir a su esposo, aunque eso la dejara libre de ataduras.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos cómo si hubieran visto a un fantasma, sus mejillas rojas como un par de tomates y su nariz respingante lucía roja cómo si un hilo de sangre estuviera por caer. Todo fue producto de la apariencia del Uchiha, posición y el lugar en donde dormitaba: estaba sin remera, con un pantalón azul de seda, su cabellera despeinada y con el ceño fruncido; con respecto a los otros factores estaba con una mano en su pecho y la otra, de una manera perturbadora, se posicionaba en su entrepierna, y por último que desconcertó a Hinata fue que él estaba en la cama en donde ella había dormido. Su cerebro intentó conectar todos los _elementos observados_ y la probabilidad de que hayan dormido juntos fue de un redondo 100%. Su estabilidad mental no podía procesar tal indecente información, sus manos empezaron a temblar y la bandeja presentaba síntomas de un final en el suelo, pero el siguiente suceso provocó escalofríos en ella, la estremeció de tal forma que quedó paralizada.

-Hinata - su nombre fue pronunciado por los labios de su durmiente esposo "¿Qué debería pensar?"- más, quiero más- "¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere más?" Hinata no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero los sonidos producidos por el azabache la atrajeron hasta él. Terminando labios a oído – Ah, Hinata no, no p-pares. Ah – sus sonidos se hicieron menos audibles a tal punto que ella se iba a cercando más y más, sin darse cuenta hasta que sintió su cálido aliento que chocaba contra su pómulo y tal descuido de ella provocó que su piel se erizara y sintiera un nudo en su estómago, cuando decidió dar fin a su indiscreción, la curiosidad se hizo presente y ganó la batalla. Hinata siguió inmóvil en su lugar, nerviosa e incómoda de cómo se estaba comportando por saber que era lo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba soñando con ella o tal vez era una pesadilla, quien sabe, pero por sus gestos parecía lo contrario – Hina, Hinata yo, yo, yo – ella no podía soportarlo, por qué debería haber tanta intriga en un maldito sueño y por qué ella quería saberlo, capaz soñaba que la estaba matando o no, no importa, si ella sigue así terminará por enloquecer. Cuando finalmente ella se dio por vencida, lo inesperado sucede. Él se despierta por el solo hecho de sentir una presencia sobre él, un agradable aroma que perforó sus fosas nasales y por las caricias que uno que otro mechón producía al chocar contra su mejilla - ¿Qué haces? – Hinata se perturbó por un instante, ¿él seguía soñando o no? Cuando gira su rostro para responder su duda, descubre la temerosa verdad. Él había despertado, él la observaba en aquella posición y en una extrema cercanía, unos milímetros más y un beso podría pasar fácilmente.

\- Ohm, yo, yo estaba, yo quería. Ohm, Uchiha yo – el mencionado no sabía si reír o enojarse, pero sus pensamiento se vieron nublado por su sentidos. Sus ojos podían observarla delineando sus facciones, su nariz estaba inundado de su aroma natural, su oído está complacido de oír su armoniosa voz tartamudeando, los único que faltaban eran el gusto y el tacto. No había problema en concederles a ellos lo que demandaban – ah ya me acordé, yo vine a traerte el desayuno y te encontré durmiendo así que ahora voy por él – en un movimiento eficaz y sin el consentimiento de Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha impuso sus deseos. Los labios de ambos estaban unidos y el azabache aprovechó la confusión de su _esposa_ para mejorar la posición.

La bandeja reposaba en el suelo, los líquidos extendiéndose por todos lados, las tostadas desarmadas. El lujoso desayuno de un reconocido hotel con los mejores chefs culinarios, descansaba en el suelo como basura por el deseo incontrolable de Sasuke Uchiha, el animal pasional responde a sus instintos sin preocupaciones.

De estar, Hinata en la parte superior, quedó sumida en el lado inferior, debajo del fornido pecho del azabache. Ella se negaba a contribuir a los deseos del azabache porque ella no los compartía o eso quería creer, con sus débiles manos intenta apartarlo, quitárselo de encima pero él responde de una manera desconcertante e insólita, bueno de cierta manera tal acción solo era insólita para Hinata Hyuga, una joven decente y sin perturbaciones mentales; él levanta el vestido que ella llevaba puesto, sin dejarla de besarla apasionadamente, con su mano derecha deslizándose por el cuerpo de la joven, llega a su objetivo, la parte interna del muslo, lo sujeta, determinado a saciar su deseo, su sed carnal que aquella maleta había despertado y culminó el estallido de sed con la cercanía de la joven y un plus fue el erógeno sueño que compartía con la excitante figura corporal de Hinata Hyuga.

Las piernas de Hinata estaban separadas una de las otras y con Sasuke era el motivo de su separación, él se encontraba apoyado en la parte inferior del vientre firme de ella, y para el desagrado de Hinata, él hacía, según ella movimientos _incoherentes._ La cadera del azabache subía y bajaba, presionándose en ella. El calor de la habitación aumentaba desproporcionalmente, ella se mantenía perdida en las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, pero aquello no evitaba que ella se sintiera incómoda y avergonzada, porque aunque ella quería huir de las indecencias que estaban ocurriendo, su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Ella no quería,definitivamente noestaba su consentimiento en lo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba _provocando en ella._ Sin poder evitarlo, con su respiración agobiándola y sus mejillas ardiendo, empezó a temblar, a morderse su labio inferior y a llorar. Sus ojos se encontraban sollozando mientras Sasuke tenía una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra en su trasero y su boca en su cuello. Cuando el azabache se percata de un gusto salado en el cuello de la pálida joven, él alza la vista y se paraliza. Lo que sus ojos presenciaban nunca le había ocurrido en su vida y nunca pensó que le ocurriría, ella estaba llorando. Él no hacía llorara a las mujeres, las excitaba, las llevaba al clímax, las utilizaba por un bien común, al fin y al cabo los dos salían beneficiados, pero entonces porque aquella desconcertante mujer se encontraba llorando cuando ella debería estar gimiendo y disfrutándolo.

\- Maldita sea, tu si sabes apagar a un hombre – Sasuke se retiró de su posición y observó a su presa: su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, sus piernas tambaleaban y su cabello azulado tapizaba a lo largo y ancho de la cama, pero lo que hizo que la culpa lo inundara fue su rostro y en donde su manos se encontraban, sus mejillas rojizas estaban opacadas por las abundantes y brillantes lágrimas y con sus manos entrelazadas encima de su pecho – Cámbiate, te veo abajo.

Ni siquiera un perdón, la culpa no habitaba en su alma. Hinata solo podía pensar que él era un ser insensible, dominante e inquietante "¿Cómo era posible que un ser de tales manías pueda existir en el mundo y al mismo tiempo sentirse bien consigo mismo?" ella estaba acurrucada en la cama, llorando y echándose la culpa, aquél _error_ había empezado por su curiosidad y su memoria tan eficiente como siempre le recuerda una antigua frase dicha por su nana: _la curiosidad mató al gato_. Una sonrisa se escapó de su fúnebre rostro.

El Uchiha vestía elegantemente, unos pantalones de vestir beige y una camisa blanca. Prendas adecuadas para su lugar de destino. Su impaciencia le producía irritación, su dama de acompañante no llegaba pero recordando los sucesos anteriores, hoy sería condescendiente con ella, pero solo por hoy. Él percibe una diminuta figura a lo lejos, una mujer de aspecto juvenil y pasional, era la imagen que desprendía Hinata Hyuga de Uchiha. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo hasta el suelo de color verde agua, un delgado cinto de color mostaza en su cintura, escote en v y una chaqueta de jean. Sasuke con una sonrisa deja de apoyarse en la parte trasera de la limusina e ingresa al auto, dejando la puerta abierta.

\- Hinata te tardaste, espero que no te hayas olvidado nada y también quería. – la siguiente acción de Hinata lo dejó perplejo: ella se sienta en el asiento del acompañante del chofer, ignorándolo por completo – Por si te lo olvidaste y no sabes cuál es tu lugar, es al lado de tu querido esposo, Hinata – él quería asesinarla, al diablo con cualquier rastro de culpa y también con lo de ser amable, ella no lo iba a humillar.

\- Amor, conozco perfectamente mi lugar. Soy tu _amada esposa_ de día y un objeto a tu disposición de noche. No te preocupes, seré una encantadora esposa enfrente de todo – ella suelta una pequeña sonrisa que se notaba su origen: faso, indignada y enojada. Sasuke no sabía que le deparaba el resto del día con el humor de su esposa.

El esposo frustrado permanecía con una cara de furia indomable en el asiento trasero, mientras su esposa vengativa se encontraba deleitándose de una agradable conversación con el chofer, que resulta ser de Suiza, un ex modelo y que está soltero, ah y no olvidemos su nombre Armin. El azabache no soportaría más, estaba en el punto perfecto de ebullición., él extrañaba al chofer de 60 años que tuvieron en su casamiento.

La curiosidad nunca falta y menos cuando el chofer Armin presenta síntomas de agrado hacía Hinata.

\- Jajá. Disculpe mi intromisión, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría saber si usted ama a su esposo de no ser así ¿Yo tendría alguna oportunidad? – Sasuke tenía los ojos como platos "¿Qué demonios con esa pregunta? ¿Quién carajos se creía para preguntar eso delate de su esposo? ¿Y ahora que será lo que responderá? Hinata te asesinaré si la respondes". De pronto, con una sonrisa Hinata gira su rostro hacía el lado de él, y Sasuke no sabía cómo terminaría todo.

\- ¿Qué preguntas Armin? Claro que amo a mi esposo, lamento romperte el corazón pero si no fuera así yo no me hubiera casado con él. De hecho hoy casi tuvimos relaciones.

Armin estaba aturdido, Sasuke permanecía atónito a tal confesión de su _neurótica esposa_ y Hinata se mantenía relajada y sonriente, observando del paisaje que brindaba la autopista.

"¿Qué pasó con la Hinata que lloraba en la habitación? ¿Qué hizo que cambiara de tal magnitud? ¿Qué he hecho?" Tales pensamientos taladraban su cabeza.

\- ¿Ca-casi? – la curiosidad había aumentado de nivel en Armin y Sasuke quería noquearlo.

\- Si, lamentablemente mi esposo no pudo cumplirme, el porqué es humillante para él, y cómo esposa no debo decírtelo. Por favor Armin, es un se-cre-to – ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y Sasuke la quería acribillar, "cómo que había sido SU culpa, cómo que no te PUDE cumplir, como que era HUMILLANTE".

Después de unos minutos en que el ambiente se tornó sombrío por Sasuke, nervioso por Armin y divertido por Hinata, finalmente arribaron en al aeropuerto donde su viaje juntos les aguardaba, y fue ahí donde Hinata la invadió el terror, "¿Ahora cómo lo veo a la cara? Estoy mucho más muerta que aquel gato curioso pero no me arrepiento de nada. Nana me dio un consejo que debía ejecutar". El porqué de su transformación, de un manojo de nervios a una mujer vengativa, fue el la llamada de su nana en el hotel. Ella le contó lo ocurrido y de su culpa, su nana quería matar al azabache, quería descuartizarlo, si él no la había violado pero aquella era su intención así que su nana furioso le aconsejó de una manera que no es propio de una nana: _ella debía devolver el golpe y era dándole en donde más le duele, su orgullo y el querer poseer las cosas, eso es igual a darle celos y que ella no estuviera bajo su control._

Ya en el avión a Hinata le sorprendió no ver a nadie de su familia, no lo lamentaba de hecho estaba feliz no sentirse todo el tiempo presionada por la mirada de ellos y su nana no pudo venir, fue por eso que la había llamado pero "¿y qué pasaba con la familia del Uchiha?" a ella le preocupaba que ellos fueran igual de indiferentes y sin escrúpulos que su padre, porque ella todavía albergaba alguna que otra duda en su corazón del motivo que la familia Uchiha tuvo para que él se casara con ella. Hinata no sabía absolutamente nada, no sabía del arreglo y mucho menso del casi embargo de su familia para a la de Uchiha, aunque Sasuke creía todo lo contrario.

El avión había despegado y las aeromozas empezaban informar medidas de seguridad y el destino del vuelo.

\- Señores pasajeros el vuelo de Japón a Australia, acaba de despegar. Espero que disfruten del viaje – Hinata estaba ida, "¿Australia? Pero ¿no era en un lugar cercano, cómo Tokio o Okinawa?" ella no lo podía creer, hasta que una pregunta la acechó en todo el viaje "¿Sasuke lo sabía?". El mencionado y malhumorado de Sasuke desde que encontraron sus asientos fingió dormir a lo largo del viaje, que fueron entre unas 8 a 10 horas. Hubo un momento en que Hinata pensó que estaba muerto.

Hinata estaba con-mo-cio-na-da, nadie había mencionado un helicóptero y ella apenas pudo _aguantar_ el primer viaje en avión. Si tuvo sus sospechas con respecto en el momento que aterrizaron a las 21.00, era la zona horaria de Australia y después fueron directo a una 4x4 negra en lugar de un taxi.

\- Uchiha ¿Estabas enterado de esto? Digo no crees que estaremos demasiado apartado de nuestro origen. – El azabache solo dio una magnética sonrisa y le proporcionó su desinterés con respecto a su desinformación- Parece que los Hyuga no son para nada comunicativos. – él siguió su camino hacia el helicóptero con una sonrisa triunfante hasta que Hinata lo tuvo que arruinar, cómo diría él.

\- U-Uchiha esa es mi maleta porque la roja es mía ¿no? – Sasuke mira que maleta sostenía sus manos y se percató que Hinata estaba en lo correcto. Su cerebro empezó a traer de vuelta a su mente las imágenes de lo que aquella maldita maleta contenía, sus acciones nerviosas lo controlaron de inmediato: tiró su maleta cómo si quemara y un hilo de sangre empezó a descender por sus fosas nasales.

\- ¡Hey! Esas es mi maleta, ten más cuidado. – Hinata corre hacía ella como si de verdad fuera _su_ maleta. Sasuke solo intenta borrar cualquier rastro de debilidad.

Abordarían el helicóptero por separado, Sasuke no tuvo contacto visual con ella ni viceversa, parecían dos totales desconocidos que pasaron por variedades de situaciones inolvidables juntos. El copiloto al ver a Hinata quedó deslumbrado por su belleza y porque no podía cargar la maleta. "¿Qué empaco mi nana, el closet completo?" Hinata no entendía porque pesaba tanto. Al verla de tal forma, desocupó su lugar de vuelo para ayudarla y su segunda intención era conquistarla pero al ver su anillo de casada sus intenciones se marchitaron pero de igual forma la ayudó, al fin y al cabo él si era un caballero.

\- Hinata, ya veo. Es un hermoso nombre con el cual la bendijeron – ella no sabía que decir a tal comentario más que reír y Sasuke la observaba de reojo, el copiloto llamado Shino le aseguraba su asiento y él retenía sus ganas de cortarle las manos, y de quitarle su sonrisa del rostro a su _mujerzuela_ que tenía de esposa. Primero era el chofer, luego el copiloto, seguro que también hubiera coqueteado con el cura si no fuera porque lleva un camino espiritual. La odiaba y también lo que podía provocar en los hombres.

El helicóptero dio comienzo con el despegue, fue ciertamente más movido a comparación al del avión, desencadenando así la desesperación y nerviosismo de Hinata, sus manos se aferraban al cinturón de seguridad y sin querer mencionara el nombre del copiloto y no el de su esposo. La furia de Sasuke era incontrolable, así que su instinto de querer dominarla se impuso ante su juicio parcial.

\- Hinata, _amore mío_ no quieras darme celos solo porque fui amable con la recepcionista, tu muy bien sabes que eres la luz de mis ojos – "¿Eh, celos?" Hinata estaba perdida en las palabras dichas por el azabache, ella quería o intentaba descifrar el código que él había dicho. "seguramente me intenta decir otra cosa, pero qué." Ella permanecía confundida con la vista en él, y tal hecho permitió su siguiente acción. La besó, la besó como un esposo demostrando autoridad y pertenencia. Fue un alarido: ella es mía. El copiloto tragó saliva y se percató del _enamoramiento de la pareja._

Al aterrizar en una pista privada y proporcional al espacio que necesita un avión, ellos permanecieron inamovibles, inmersos en sus pensamientos. Los pilotos en si habían apagado lo motores, Hinata en el motivo del beso y Sasuke en lo innecesario que fue el beso.

Hinata observa cómo el helicóptero despega de nuevo pero esta vez para alejarse de ellos, ahora estarían ellos solos y con el resto de la población pero "¿Dónde estaba la querida población? No hay nadie" Hinata no sabía que pensar aquel lugar estaba solitario, ni un alma rondaba los alrededores o por lo menos, es lo que ella pudo examinar. Sasuke al encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada de ella, iluminó su mente.

\- Es una isla privada, una que me _prestaron,_ no importa quién así que no preguntes. Es una opción relajante, no tendremos que pensar ni preocuparnos del público o los paparazzi. No hay nadie quién te pueda ayudar Hyuga. Estas a mi merced, querida y atrofiada esposa.

\- ¡¿Atrofiada?! ¿Quién es el atrofiado? Yo no intente violar a nadie, yo no digo que te odio y luego te beso como si fuera lo contario, yo no lanzo maletas por los aires y yo no quiero estar a solas contigo. – El azabache estaba aturdido por sus palabras, "¿Qué demonios con ella? Nadie me había hablado así en mi vida, ni siquiera mi madre. Te arruinare Hyuga, haré de tu vida un infierno." Bueno al parecer Sasuke poseía signos de resentimiento.

Al percatarse de sus palabras, Hinata apura el paso aunque su maleta le dificultaba su objetivo. Al llegar al único alojamiento del lugar, una mansión enorme en medio de la isla, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos: soy llamativa, exageradamente lujosa. Ignorando los lujos que tal mansión poseía, cuadros, jarrones, tecnología, entre otras cosas invaluables, ella fue en busca de una habitación. Encontró una, se tiró en la encantadora cama, un colchón suave, muy suave para ella. Al relajarse por completo, quiso ver qué era lo que hacía tan pesada su maleta.

\- ¡EHHHHHHHH! ¡KAMISAMA, ESTO NO ES MÍO! – empezó a rebuscar en aquellas prendas inadecuadas para su gusto, quería encontrar algo que fuera de su talle, algo normal, pero no pudo encontrar nada. La maleta permanecía abierta por completo, vacía y gris. No había nada que le perteneciera, que fuera originalmente suyo. – Es-esto no lo empacó mi nana. Esto no es mío. Tal vez Uchiha se equivocó de maleta, si es lo más seguro. – ella se dirigió a todas las habitaciones, debía encontrarlo, debía encontrar ropa adecuada para su cuerpo.

\- No, cuantas veces debo decírtelo. La maleta roja y azul eran nuestras. Estaban las dos juntas en la habitación del hotel, fue tu padre quien las dejó, o eso creo. No importa solo es ropa – Sasuke sabía muy bien a qué se refería Hinata, él sabía que aquellas prendas no le pertenecían. El aura de Hinata Hyuga no gritaba: quiero tener sexo con el hombre que no amo; más bien era un: me reservaré y _haré el amor con el amor de mi vida._

\- Pe-pero, yo no puedo, no definitivamente no puedo usar tales prendas. ¡Quiero mi ropa no una que ni siquiera me cubre apropiadamente! – Sasuke sin ganas alza sus hombres y la deja a la deriva de su desolación pero la culpa golpeaba su puerta. Al fin y al cabo, él pudo haberle avisado.

\- Hay varias habitaciones en esta mansión, es seguro que no nos vemos. No te preocupes por pequeñeces. Yo permanezco de mi lado y tú del tuyo – el Uchiha vio relajarse las facciones del rostro de Hinata y al parecer ella reflejaba que había tenido una idea. Él la descartó de inmediato. - Tampoco seas ingenua, en una isla privada no hay shoppings.

Era de noche, ya era hora de dormir pero Hinata intentaba coser un pantalón o una remera que no le ajustara en las partes inadecuadas. Ella se rehusaba a usar esa clase de ropa, pero al final el sueño y el cansancio venció a la vergüenza. No podía dormir con el vestido, era muy incómodo, tampoco en ropa interior aunque no había mucha diferencia con lo que había en la maleta prohibida. Dio un suspiro tendido y mandó todo al diablo. Se colocó el short más pequeño que había visto en su vida, la remera, si se podía decir que era una, cubría sus hombros y una parte de su vientre, de un color celeste, ambas de seda. Se acomodó en la cama, se tapó hasta la mitad de la cara y cerró sus ojos. Sasuke se había dormido más rápido, pero no sin antes pensar en todos los besos que compartió con ella, y en casi cómo la hace suya, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y luego su ceño fruncido reflejaba frustración.

* * *

 _ **No puedo creer que casi llego a las cuatro mil palabras. oh yisus! ok, no sé estoy re loca. espero que les guste y que su vista no se canse :P**_

 _ **story: mine**_

 _ **character: kishimoto**_

 _ **Pda: recién me di cuenta que escribía mal el apellido de Hinata; hyuuha jajajjajajaja y es Hyuga XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

**En cuarentena**

Veinte un días permanecerán encerrados. En un lugar apartado de todos y todo cosa que no fuera más que el océano, la arena, la flora natural y los corales del arrecife y sin olvidarnos del alojamiento: la mansión que posee múltiples habitaciones, baños, y cocinas. Un patio con un gran dimensión y un magnifico salón.

A Hinata le encantaría el salón, tiene todo lo que a ella le gusta, es un amplio lugar con una espectacular vista del paisaje, una vista panorámica que era posible por los grandes ventanales que poseía. El reflejo de la luna o el sol en el agua era sublime, un exquisito regocijo de placer, uno que no era suficiente para Sasuke, el no disfrutaba aquellas clases de placeres que se logran con la vista, o demás sentidos que no fueran con el tacto y oído. Escuchar su nombre entre gemidos producidos por sus caricias y más, eso era sublime para él.

En el día uno después del aterrizaje, Hinata permanecía en su cama con 38° de fiebre. En su primer viaje al exterior con su primer esposo falso, estando ellos solos, fuel el momento en que su cuerpo decidió enfermarse por primera vez. Se puede asegurar que la suerte no está de su lado.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, brillando con todo su esplendor. El mar permanecía tranquilo pero hermoso, las aves producían cantos que no irritaban a Sasuke, algo que no era común. Él estaba en el sillón recostado en al salón, único lugar que compartía con Hinata, por lo que su presencia ahí estaba premeditada. Uchiha quería ver a su esposa con las prendas sensuales y eróticas que la caja de pandora albergaba. Era la cuarta vez que iba a la cocina a buscar un bocadillo, Hinata no aparecía. Sasuke empezó a pensar que se pasaría todo la luna de miel encerrada, avergonzada de la ropa inadecuada como decía ella.

Se hizo de noche y la larga espera empezaba a malhumorar a Sasuke, ella no lo iba a privar de verla, ella no se pasaría rodeada de sus cuatro paredes de la habitación dejándolo a él apartado y solo. Ella lo iba a escuchar porque nadie ponía sus necesidades ante las de él, no a menos que lo permitiera.

Una vez que dio con la habitación de Hinata, la cual era la última de la casa, la más apartada de todas ingresó sin tocar, para su benefició no estaba cerrada con llave. La imagen que la atmósfera completa transmitía, era una desolada y de un trágico martirio. Sasuke no podía explicar cómo se sintió en aquel momento al ver a Hinata empapada de sudor, roja y agonizando.

\- ¡Hyuga! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué sudas tanto? – cuanto más se acercaba a ella, más aumentaba su desesperación, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en tan malas condiciones? – Hinata a qué hora empezaste a sentirte mal – preguntó sin querer saber, cómo iba ayudarla, estaban apartados de todos - ¿Debería sacarte de la cama o no? ¿Uso un paño caliente o frío? ¿Te ayudo o dejo que tu organismo se encargue de todo? ¿Era malo tener fiebre? – sus preguntas eran muchísimas, algunas tontas otras en cambio importantes, él no sabía como debería actuar, no sabía nada con respecto de cuidados o de enfermedades. Sasuke Uchiha no se preocupaba de los demás, nunca le parecía necesario ni beneficioso. ¿Qué ganaba él? Nada. El ayudar a otros no era su virtud pero en aquel momento no titubeó ni un segundo, nada de eso importaba cuando su esposa estaba enferma y podría morirse. ¿A quién le echarían la culpa de la muerte de su esposa? A quién más que a su único acompañante en un solitario lugar, a él.

Sasuke no permitiría que además de condenarlo a pasar el resto con su vida también perjudicara su imagen social y acabara en la cárcel. Después de varias vueltas en su cabeza, su siguiente acción fue sacarla de la cama, no era bueno dejarla en un lugar donde estaba sudorosa y mojada, eso no la iba a mejorar sino empeorar. Su lógica funcionaba bien hasta que la destapó.

Las largas piernas de Hinata estaban a la vista del azabache igual que su vientre, la clavícula y sus brazos. Sus pechos era espectaculares para Sasuke, no lo había previsto, su reacción no era digna de él: quedarse mirando sin tocar no era merecedor de un Uchiha. Cómo si no fuera suficiente, Hinata se voltea, su rostro queda contra la cama y la inspección de Sasuke se completa, pudo ver su espalda y otras cosas más pero en donde sus ojos se instalaron fue en su trasero. Odiaba el short "¿Por qué demonios no cubre más?" raro en él, pedir que una prenda cubriera más en vez de lo contario, que no la tuviera puesta. Sasuke no querías verla más, si seguía esto terminaría mal porque él nunca lo hizo con una enferma y menos si está inconsciente. Todas aquellas imágenes estarían guardadas en los más profundo de su ser.

\- Ah. Con que así te veías – después de haberla cubierto con la sabana hasta la cabeza como si hubiera muerto, suelta un suspiro - ¿Por qué Hinata? Si solo te hubieras enfermado en los últimos días – él de verdad lo lamentaba, ahora no sabía por cuánto tiempo no podría _jugar_ con ella.

La traslada de una habitación a la otra con sábana y todo, él no se permitiría riesgos. La deja reposar en una de las habitaciones que estaba continua a la suya, para poder tenerla vigilada alegaba él.

Cambiarles los paños húmedos no eran el problema sino su higiene personal. Bañarla era todo un problema para Sasuke Uchiha, quien nunca había o muy pocas veces encontraba problemas que no podía resolver.

Los días pasaban y Hinata seguía llevando puesto la misma ropa como la misma gripe. La fiebre no había bajado ni un centígrado, sino por lo contrario había aumentado. Sasuke se empezó a percatar que una isla privada sin comunicación con el exterior no había sido una buena idea.

\- Maldición Hyuga ¿Acaso todo lo que tocas lo arruinas? – La furia de Sasuke no había disminuido ni por el estado en que se encontraba Hinata.

Fueron los peores cuatro días y 5 noches en los cuales Sasuke Uchiha el ser más egoísta del planeta tierra quedó en segundo plano por "intentar" cuidar de su enferma esposa. Él se había transformado en una persona totalmente diferente a lo usual y solo por ella y, por la idea de que podría acabar en la cárcel.

Sí algún conocido suyo lo hubiera visto, su reacción sería una sorpresa alarmante pero no sin antes reírse a carcajadas. _"Es imposible e inaudito que esto sea Sasuke"_

Los parpados de Hinata Hyuga por fin se levantaron y dejaron ver a sus ojos perlados la luz que ingresaba por su habitación o lo que ella pensaba que era suya. Con pesadez y cansancio se movía de un lugar a otro, para dar fin a su agotamiento vespertino y sin sentido para ella, estira sus extremidades a lo ancho y largo de la cama. Después de soltar un suspiro, se encorva luego de sentarse, mira a sus costados por simple costumbre y lo ve. La silueta de Sasuke era de un hombre agotado, tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par, con un brazo en su pecho y la otra la usaba en donde reposar su cabeza; para sorpresa de Hinata él parecía estar usando un piyama: remera y pantalones de tela cómoda de un color azul marino.

Sasuke siente una mirada penetrante que le empezaba a inquietar y la ve. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por el cabello despeinado que tenía y el otro miraba a través de los espacios entre sus largos dedos. Ella no se percibió la mirada del Uchiha y siguieron observándose uno al otro, como animal a su presa y la presa al animal.

\- Es bueno saber que ya no tendré que cuidarte por la estúpida gripe que encubaste pero es malo que no te murieras. – Después de lo dicho Sasuke se retiró de la habitación y dejo a una perpleja Hinata que luego de verlo levantarse se asustó y sus palabras siguientes la entristecieron. Él seguía siendo el mismo para ella pero en realidad se puede afirmar que Sasuke Uchiha ha cambiado, un milímetro, una pequeña parte de su ser ha sido alterada por una simple joven como lo es ella.

Pero ella seguía sin entender la parte en que mencionara una gripe. Hinata no recordaba nada de los días que estuvo enferma, ella creía que era el primer día después del arribo en la isla. El objetivo: saber de qué hablaba Uchiha se había puesto en marcha. Tiró las sabanas por los aires y lo siguió, terminando en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué gripe Uchiha? ¿Estuviste en gripado? ¿Estás bien? Entonces es por eso que te ves en tan mal estado – el comentario de ella lo aturdió: "¿Qué tan mal se veía? Y tú te veías peor Hyuga".

\- Deberías callarte Hyuga antes que yo – Ambos se había olvidado de las pequeñas prendas que Hinata vestía. Él subía y bajaba su mirada y no podía aceptar que en todas las noches que pasaron juntos no la hubiera hecho suya – de que yo…yo lo haga.

\- Uchiha porqué me ves de tal forma – A ella le incomodaba su lujuriosa forma de examinarla y lo entendió cuando se miro en el reflejo de la metálica puerta de la heladera. Su huída fue inmediata - ¡Ya…Ya vuelvo!

Una carcajada se escapó del agotado esposo que pasó días y noches cuidando de su "odiosa" esposa.

Hinata tardó en hallar su habitación, la mansión era un laberinto para ella, pero después de una extasiada búsqueda la encontró. Estaba cómo la había dejado, un desorden, ropas por todas partes, lo cual le facilitó la búsqueda de unas prendas para ponerse. Su vestimenta de aquel día era un short de jean y una amplia musculosa salmón. Descalza y sin haber pasado por el baño a retocarse, regresó al lado de su misterioso esposo.

\- Uchiha por favor dime que pasó ¿Es nuestro segundo día? No recuerdo ninguna gripe y yo – Antes de que prosiguiera con sus dudas Sasuke la detuvo y la acalló.

\- Te enfermaste, te cuidé para que no te pasara nada y no me echaran la culpa. Solo di gracias y cállate – él de verdad estaba cansado, se había preocupado mucho por ella. Con su taza de café bien cargado se dirigió a la sala, Hinata se quedó paralizada y atónita.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? – ella no lo podía creer, ¿De verdad se había enfermado en su propia luna de miel? Sasuke la miró con desprecio y desvió su mirada hacía los ventanales El sonido de las olas era hermoso pero Hinata no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Sasuke. – Entonces ¿tú me cuidaste? ¿De verdad lo hiciste Sasuke? – Sasuke se quemó su mano derecha por girarse rápidamente, ella había dicho su nombre y eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que ella dejaba salir por sus labios su nombre de pila. Él solo asintió y soportó el dolor de su mano. Una sonrisa se delineó en los carnosos labios de Hinata Hyuga pero la faceta autoritaria y dominante de Sasuke hizo su aparición y la sonrisa se trasladó a la de él y abandonó la de ella.

\- Bueno Hinata, qué me darás a cambio por haberte cuidado por cinco días. Me merezco una generosa retribución de tu parte ¿no crees? – "¿cinco días? ¿Algo a cambio?" Hinata no sabía que decir, qué era lo que intentaba decir el Uchiha. El aura que desplegaba el cuerpo de Sasuke era temeraria y maliciosa. Ella estaba invadida por el miedo y prefirió haber seguido en cama con cuarenta grados de fiebre.

Él aprovecharía al máximo los otros siete días que le restaban.

* * *

 _ **Hola despues de tanto tiempo, otra vez nos leemos jaja.**_

 ** _Como anteriormente el problema fue con la computadora y seguirá siéndolo, los iento._**

 ** _Espero que les guste, en el próximo capítulo es dedicado para las mentes lujuriosos. No se ilusionen no creo que haya lemon, no uno que llegue a la etapa final ;o jajajaja_**

 ** _Los derechos reservados son de Masashi Kishi con respecto a los personajes y míos con la historia._**

 ** _Saludos, besos y abrazos super ninjas, ultra mega alpha (trauma de un capítulo de Gravity)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Podré amarte?**

Hinata no podía creer lo que Sasuke le había pedido; no esperaba eso de él, la vergüenza la estaba consumiendo.

\- Apúrate. La paciencia no es una de mis cualidades – Sasuke observaba cómo ella iba de un lado al otro, correteando cómo si su vida dependiera de ello y le encantaba verla de tal forma. Ver lo que él producía en ella, sería su nuevo hábito de diversión - ¡Hyuga, dije que te apuraras!

\- ¡Ya… ya termino! Ya casi está, no te enfades Uchiha – el nerviosismo de ella era descomunal, no podía hacer lo que le había pedido si él seguía sus pasos esperando que se equivocara – U-Uchiha ¿podrías esperar en la sala?- él sonrió ante su comentario.

\- Hinata, tú elegiste esta opción porque acuérdate que te ofrecí dos opciones a beneficio que pudieras elegir a tu conveniencia. Sí te molesta tanto, puedes cambiar de trato cuando quieras – ella pasó por todas las tonalidades del rojo mientras pensaba en la segunda opción, y negó efusivamente. La bochornosa segunda opción era que ella pasara una noche con él – Perfecto, entonces deja de parlotear y termínalo.

\- ¡Listo! – Hinata estaba nerviosa y alegre al mismo tiempo; no sabía que le esperaba con las siguientes peticiones del insensible, indiferente y dominante de Sasuke Uchiha pero que él haya cuidado de ella por cinco días la hacía inmensamente feliz, porque significaba que él no la odiaba tanto como para dejarla morir. - ¿Lo vas a probar acá o en el comedor?

\- No se ve bien ¿Qué hiciste? – él era bueno comentado lo contrario; con solo verlo le daba un hambre voraz.

El pedido de Sasuke fue que ella le cocinara _cualquier cosa_ , solo y cuando sea delicioso y comestible. Él ambicionaba saber que conocimientos tenía de las artes culinarias su reciente esposa.

Hinata empezó a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué había hecho tomates rellenos y omusubi? Al parecer para el paladar de un Uchiha eran simples comidas aunque para ella eran difíciles de preparar ya que no eran sus comidas predilectas. Hinata quería salir corriendo de la cocina, sus ojos empezaban cristalizarse por las inesperadas lágrimas que deseaban salir impulsivamente. La bandeja que sostenía empezó a tambalearse por sus temblorosas manos. Sasuke se percató de eso y él no permitiría que ella lo dejara hambriento. Le arrebató la bandeja de las manos, lo apoyó en la mesada de mármol que se posicionaba en el medio de la cocina y se interponía entre ellos.

\- Veremos si eres digna de ser mi esposa, por lo menos en la cocina porque no lo eres en otros aspectos – Aunque él no lo haya comprobado, ya le atribuí a su esposa el ser incapaz de complacerlo en la cama. La consideraba frígida.

Hinata estaba expectante a los gestos que él articulaba y los comentarios que en algún momento él iba a espetarle.

Lo primero que tocó los labios de Sasuke fue el omusubi que estaba compuesto por arroz y fruta o pescado maceradas en vinagre y es de una forma ovalada o triangular también lleva alga nori. En este caso en particular eran de tomates. En aquel soleado día Hinata Hyuga, una desconocida para Sasuke Uchiha y él un desconocido para ella, por cosas del destino su _frígida esposa_ había preparada un delicioso almuerzo con la fruta preferida de él y se sentía estafado. La imagen que tenía de ella se estaba distorsionando "¿Qué era realmente ella? ¿Podrían convivir pacíficamente? ¿Llegarían a ser amantes? ¿Ella llegaría a ser algo más?" Unas de las pocas preguntas que se atravesaron por su mente fueron aquellas, pocas que intentaban generar un gran cambio en su perspectiva pero que él no permitiría tan fácilmente.

\- No siento el sabor – una vil mentira, él hubiera pedido doble ronda – No le veo el sentido ¿Por qué tomates? – su comentario intentaba averiguar si su madre o algún familiar lo había entregado en bandeja de oro a la _frígida_.

\- Tomates. Yo lo preferí porque… - no lo sabía, ella no sabía el porqué. No había sido porque son deliciosos, ni por el manejo en la cocción, tampoco porque a ella le gustara solo lo había hecho porque el día lo ameritaba, porque recordó los tomates rellenos de su nana, en sí no había un motivo especial de la elección de la fruta y ella no sabía que quería escuchar el Uchiha – Porque tú querías tomates – "¿Eh?" Lo pensaron al unísono, qué clase de respuesta era esa, Hinata lo dijo por no tener suficientes recursos para divagar en la respuesta pero ella quedó sorprendida y confundida luego de decirlo.

\- Con que era eso – Sasuke sonrió y ella se estremeció, nunca era bueno que él sonriera. Su sonrisa era el preludio de un mal augurio – Es que acaso hay un rostro especifico para cada fruta o verdura ¿Qué cara tengo ahora? ¿La de querer banana o frutilla? Dímelo – Hinata volvía a quedarse sin respuesta.

\- Ehhm, ¿Frutilla? – La ingenuidad de Hinata y su miedo le provocó responder una tonta pregunta.

\- jajaja ¿De verdad, frutilla? Parece ser que tengo una esposa mitómana, manipuladora, falsa y ¿clarividente? – sus nocivas palabras lastimaron el pobre y esperanzado corazón de Hinata, su siguiente acción fue salir corriendo pero antes de llegar a la puerta Sasuke agarra uno de sus brazos y la atrae hacia sí. – no te di el permiso de poder irte, acuérdate del trato.

\- Al diablo con el trato. Suéltame – ella quería alejarse de él, de sus malos hábitos de querer tratarla como si no fuera nada – te digo que me sueltes. Ya comprendí. No soy buena cocinando, tampoco soy una buena esposa. Ya lo entendí, ahora déjame ir – sus lagrimas amenazaban por salir, sus piernas la traicionaban queriendo sucumbir al miedo y la desilusión de haber creído que podían llegar a ser una pareja feliz si trataban con todas sus fuerzas pero otra vez la realidad la derrumbaba una vez más. Sasuke nunca sería feliz a su lado porque ella nunca sería suficiente para satisfacerlo y aquello la convertía en una mujer desechable. Ella estaba creando su propio desastre interno. El sentimiento de inconformidad estaba latente.

\- No dije eso. No eres buena cocinando, lo cual está claro pero – ella no lo quería escuchar, no a una crítica que la volvería a lastimar – pero tampoco eres pésima. Estarías cerca de ser mala y un tanto lejos de ser buena. Serías gris, entre el blanco y el negro – tal comentario dejó perpleja a una joven de ojos perlados que se mantenía cerca; juntos el uno al otro mientras ella observaba la varonil mandíbula, barbilla, mejillas, nariz, frente y finalmente los ojos azabaches del Uchiha.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Soy gris? ¿De verdad? – la felicidad de Hinata se había restaurado por completo al escuchar unos ambiguos cumplidos de parte de su _desalmado esposo_ , adjetivo que merodeaba su mente mayor parte del día.

La repentina consideración por parte de él, lo estaba molestando ¿Por qué no solo dejó que se fuera? Tendría más tomates rellenos y omusubis para él, pero su reflejo al verla correr fue detenerla, fue consolarla por algo que él había empezado. Y de pronto puede apreciar nuevamente su rostro con un tenue rojizo que se superponía en su pálida piel, y sus labios, sus lujuriosos labios, rojos como… ¿frutillas? Lo había confirmado, su esposa debía ser clarividente, psíquica, lo que fuera porque se le había antojado comer frutillas.

El calor en la habitación había aumentado unos centígrados, como la pasión de Sasuke para con su esposa y ella intentaba mantener las nuevas emociones escondidas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sasuke simplemente la besó demandante, su estilo preferido. Con Hinata sorprendida, él aprovecha su oportunidad y la levanta sosteniendo una de sus piernas y la apoya en la mesada de la cocina sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente. Ella detestaba su forma de besar pero no podía evitar sentirse extraña consigo misma y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ella quería más, deseaba más.

\- S…Sa…sasu…ke – él recorría su cuello, la clavícula sería su lugar privilegiado de ahora en más. El joven enceguecido por el deseo no oía las peticiones para que se detuviera por parte de la frágil Hinata, no podía hablar sin tartamudear ni tampoco pensar sin sentir como las manos y los labios recorrían su convulsionado cuerpo. Las estimulaciones que el tacto del azabache le producía, la dejaba inútil y al merced de él.

La mano derecha del Uchiha se posicionaba por detrás de la nuca de ella mientras volvía a ser domador de sus labios una y otra vez, ambos respiraban unos segundos antes de volver a comenzar el ciclo vicioso de saciar la acreciente pasión que se provocaban entre ellos. Las manos de Hinata se aferraban a los costados de los brazos de él y de vez en cuando, se aferraban con fuerza dejando la marca de sus dedos en la piel del azabache. Las piernas de Hinata estaban al lado de las piernas del azabache y cada tanto las doblaba cuando sentía que no resistiría más, Sasuke sujeta férreamente ambas piernas y las coloca por detrás de su cadera y el siguiente movimiento fue dar su primera estocada. Sublime, la sensación que ambos sintieron era indescriptible pero en un sentido positivo.

En los 10 minutos que se pasaron saciando su sed de lujuria, Hinata hizo todo lo posible para no producir ningún _sonido vergonzoso_ ; los gemidos que tanto anhelaba escuchar Sasuke, ella no se los iba a ofrecer. Pero se le dificultaba cumplir con su objetivo cada vez que Sasuke le ofrecía una de sus estocadas y peor aún cuando lo hacía mientras reposaba una de sus manos en sus pechos.

Los labios, de la pareja sumida en la excitación y en el erotismo, se encontraban hinchados y rojos, pero a Hinata le producía ardor porque además de ser besados, mordidos por ella para retener los revoltosos gemidos que amenazaban emerger de su boca también eran mordidos por el azabache. Una manía que había emergido con ella y solo con ella.

Todos los toqueteos y roces, los realizaban por encima de la ropa, por diez minutos o tal vez más, ellos permanecieron juntos y apasionados pero con ropa y Hinata no tenía la intención de quitársela. Cuando Sasuke intenta ir más allá levantando su blusa y queriendo besar uno de sus pechos, ella interpone sus brazos en forma de cruz y le grita un rotundo no con sus ojos a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Te detendrás justo ahora? Cuando finalmente yo… - Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente, casi dice algo de lo cual se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. No le confesaría que se sintió _bien_ con ella, _bien_ con el casamiento, _bien_ _consigo mismo_. "¡Carajo Hinata! ¡Eres una maldita loca! ¿Por qué me molesta tanto no hacerla mía? ¿Es orgullo o algo diferente?" Aquel día se había caracterizado por las insurgentes dudas del azabache.

La posibilidad de ser feliz junto a ella o con otra estaba descartada porque él no se consideraba merecedor de la felicidad aunque Hinata lo hacía dudar de su filosofía de vida como sus afirmaciones.

La intriga de la continuación de la frase del Uchiha se había instalado en la cabeza de una muchacha que temía perder su _primera vez_ con alguien quien no la amara. Ella se odiaba a si misma porque ella sabía que podía llegar a sentir un cálido sentimiento hacía el azabache. Hinata Hyuga podría llegar a sentir amor por Sasuke Uchiha, con su consentimiento o no, porque a diferencia de Sasuke ella se conocía perfectamente.

Ella era débil y una persona débil necesita a una persona fuerte, y sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, él encajaba en su definición.

Un tomate relleno perecía del tiempo en la mesada, el plato de omusubis estaba semivacío y en la atmosfera se transmitía la pasión que hubo en una diminuta parte del tiempo y el espacio.

Hinata pensaba en la frase sin terminar de su esposo y de su cara de frustración, una sonrisa se delineo en sus labios y soltó pequeños gritos de alegría y complacencia. Sasuke estaba imaginando de lo que pudo haber sido su noche si ella hubiera aceptado seguir adelante, "Si solo ella hubiera gemido, sería suficiente" La frustración, decepción, enojo, no sabía qué pero lo detestaba. Sin poder evitar y sin dar rodeos, procedió a ejecutar una acción que no lo hacía desde los 16 años ya que no lo necesitaba porque las mujeres le ofrecían hacerlo por él. Maldiciendo a Hinata se dirige al baño y abre la canilla de la bañera y vuelve a imaginar la situación que su esposa le negó.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos! Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! me alegran el día cada vez que los veo o cuando hay nuevos seguidores :3_**

 ** _Bueno como había previsto hay sexys scenes :o_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, rezo todos los días porque así sea :P_**

 ** _Si alguno de ustedes siguen o les gusta mis otras historias las voy a completar y todo porque no soy de dejar trabajos inconclusos._**

 ** _personajes: Masashi_**

 ** _Historia: Yo_**


	11. Chapter 11

**El lado frío de la cama**

Los sueños mantuvieron la esencia de la pasión y algo más.

Ambos tuvieron sueños, en donde sus anhelos se plasmaron con fervor. La imagen de Hinata semidesnuda rogando por _más,_ lograba satisfacción y soberbia en Sasuke Uchiha y el inconsciente de Hinata reveló sus intenciones, la esperanza de una familia que se plasmaba con la presencia de niños correteando por los alrededores, su esposo sonriéndole cálidamente y pronunciando una frase que ella deseaba oír: "Soy tan feliz, gracias Hinata".

Después de sus sueños reveladores. La pareja disfuncional se dirigió, por lados separados a la cocina. Una vez ahí, sus miradas chocaron y los sonrojos se apoderaron de Hinata mientras que la incapacidad de formular palabra alguna sellaba los labios de Sasuke.

\- Ehhm, no pienses mal. Fue solo una coincidencia, no premedité verte de nuevo en la cocina – su voz se hacía cada vez menos audible. La reacción de Hinata fue aclarar la situación del encuentro como si la culpa de los eventos anteriores fuera suya.

Sasuke se limitó a observarla y no le era fácil mantener el control sobre su libido. Las prendas de su esposa eran dignas de lencería erótica, destinada a ser arrebatadas con fiereza; hacerla suya estaba a solo un movimiento pero él no se podía permitir decaer ante ella, la destrucción de su soltería. Pero aquel mínimo camisón beige de seda que cubría poco y dejaba al descubierto tanto. No dejaba nada a la imaginación, le dificultaba a su orgullo no saltar sobre ella cual animal encelo.

-Hmpf, cómo si me importara Hyuga.

El retiro repentino de su esposo la sorprendió, ya que al parecer no había cumplido su objetivo por el cual había ido en primer lugar a la cocina. "Será que no quiere desayunar ¿O sí? ¿Por qué sus ojeras eran tan grandes? No habrá podido dormir… igual que yo" Las conjeturas se imponían en su mente, y mientras intentaba desvelarse por completo y olvidarse de aquel sueño profético de su alma. "¿Niños? ¿De verdad Hinata? No seas tonta" se reprendía a si mima por sus anhelos tontos e imposibles con la situación real de ambos. " _Gracias Hinata_. Él nunca me dirá algo parecido" su mirada se tornó oscura y triste; sus pensamientos la inundaron y se quedó viendo un punto fijo hasta que una voz la despertó.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Algo se quema! – El grito provenía desde el salón principal y la trajo a la realidad; en unos rápidos movimientos apagó la cocina – Cualquier cosa que estés haciendo – a cada palabra, más cerca se escuchaba – lo quiero en término medio.

Hinata miró el relajado porte de su "afable" esposo y la reacción de él la cautivó. Unos fuertes abrazos la rodearon por completo.

Por un fuerte olor a quemado Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, un motivo para molestarla y poder escrutarla de pies a cabeza pero al llegar solo pudo encontrar una escena típica de su esposa. De sus ojos derrapaban voraces lágrimas que sus cristalinos ojos perlados no pudieron retener. Su cuerpo se movió sin su consentimiento y en un par de pasos la tenía completamente ceñida a él y las lágrimas traspasaron su camiseta blanca hasta la piel y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y, la abrazó con más fuerza mientras ella se dedicaba a desahogar sus anhelos deshechos.

\- Sa…Sasuke, nunca seremos felices juntos ¿no?… no seremos un matrimonio normal y feliz ¿Cierto? – lo decía entre sollozos y su receptor no sabía que contestar. "¿Por qué importa tanto ser felices? Un matrimonio arreglado jamás estará acompañado de la felicidad" un pensamiento que gobernaba la mente del azabache.

\- No… - a tal contundente respuesta Hinata se aferró a él con sus brazos en su pecho – y tampoco es que importe Hyuga. No venía en el paquete matrimonial.

Ella siguió llorando aunque sus intentos de recuperar la compostura eran ignorados por su sensibilidad emocional ante su inminente y destructiva realidad. Sasuke posó una de sus manos en su pálida mejilla, quitó una que otra lágrima y la deslizó hasta llegar a su mentón y lo elevó hacia él para finalmente evocar un simple y corto beso a la indefensa esposa que yacía en sus brazos.

-… Pero sabes Hinata – la volvió a besar de forma pasiva y sin arrebatos bruscos, un simple rose de labios – podemos coexistir sin la necesidad de la felicidad, de hecho… - el siguiente beso fue uno más intenso e impulsivo, un verdadero beso de un Uchiha – creo que solo necesitamos llevarnos bien – su mano derecha se había trasladado del mentón a su nuca y la otra la tenía sujetada de la cintura mientras que Hinata permanecía inmóvil y sucumbida en las erráticas palabras del azabache porque ella no quería "llevarse bien" con su esposo, ella quería amarlo, ni siquiera le importaba si él la llegaba amar, ella solo quería sentir amor por la persona que la había desposado.

\- …no…no – Sasuke recorría el cuello de Hinata con su lengua y había deslizado el camisón que llevaba puesto haciéndolo caer por su menudo cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo - … basta… Sasuke – él seguía sin escucharla y su objetivo de hacerla suya se había puesto en marcha.

Cuanto más se negaba, Sasuke más se excitaba. Cansado de sus negativas le profirió un comentario que aturdió y molestó a su esposa.

\- Sólo deja que pase, igual tarde o temprano terminaras cediendo. Todas lo hacen.

Ella no era parte de su regla, ella no era _todas_. Su arraigada ilusión de ser la única para él de ahora en adelante se había esfumado en el instante que su esposo había dejado a la vista su yo verdadero. Hinata lo apartó con todas sus fuerzas, con su pálido y frágil cuerpo semidesnudo le dedicó una bofetada y él se paralizó expectante.

\- No me vuelvas a tocar, yo no soy una de las tantas conquistas a las cuales estas acostumbrado. ¡Soy tu esposa, imbécil! Respétame. No me refriegues en el rostro tus amoríos como si fueran triunfos, al fin y al cabo ellas también son personas, maldito arrogante – Sus lágrimas habían dejado unos ojos, nariz y mejillas rojas pero los besos de Sasuke habían logrado detenerlas. Sin miramientos se esfuma de la cocina y le atina una frase que punzó en el lugar equivocado: su pecho – Hasta que el plazo de los días no llegue a su fin, no quiero volver a verte.

El adolorido azabache, paralizado e irritado permaneció quieto en su lugar apretando sus puños hasta que una sonrisa se posa en sus labios.

\- Preferiría no verte nunca más en mi vida, maldita desquiciada. ¿Imbécil? ¿Arrogante? Si, tal vez lo sea pero prefiero tales cualidades que ser una torpe, inútil e infeliz mujer y ah, como olvidar, una frígida que necesita con urgencia sentir un mísero rastro de placer sexual en su vida. ¡Un orgasmo no te haría mal! – mientas su mente se conectaba con sus labios sin filtro alguno y liberaba la exasperación que aquella mujer le provocaba, no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposa, ya que había dicho tales cosas creyendo que ella ya no estaba. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con una mujer en ropa interior lila pero con un rostro inexpresable. Su hermoso rostro estaba vacio de expresiones, solo había una gélida y dura mirada. No supo qué hacer, sí que el mundo lo tragara o pensar que es mejor que supiera sus verdades. Su escuálida mujer le provocaba dudar de sí mismo.

\- Sólo vine por el camisón – ella pasa por su lado, se acuclilla en el piso para luego irse sin decir ni una palabra. Un silencio que irritó aún más al azabache que se encontraba perdido en las diferentes y contrarias reacciones de su "inestable" esposa.

Ese día, desde el comienzo hasta el fin, ninguno de ellos había probado un bocado y eso que comida no les faltaba, la heladera y alacena estaba abarrotada de alimentos perecederos.

Los días pasaron, las noches englobaba el mundo de ambos porque siempre permanecían despiertos en los balcones observando a la luna y sintiendo la soledad que les deparaba el futuro y se sentía con fuerza en su presente. Sus mentes estaban llenas de críticas, de las palabras dichas por el otro, de culpas, de conjeturas sobre sus vidas de ahora en adelante y del sexo y sus consecuencias pero Hinata tenía una preocupación más: el amor.

De los días que transcurrían, se evitaban encuentros que eran inevitables: se turnaban para usar áreas que debían ser compartidas, cocina y salón como el jardín. Una de las soluciones con respecto al salón principal, fue la siguiente: Hinata pasaba la mayor parte del día en la playa, deleitándose del encantador paisaje que le ofrecía, no retornaba a la mansión hasta no presenciar su escena favorita, el sol volviéndose uno con el océano. Sin que ella lo supiera, Sasuke la observaba desde la amplia vista que los ventanales le permitían.

Una de las tantas noches desoladas de ambos, la aparición de un sueño inusual los desorientó hasta el punto de reconsiderar su situación actual.

Sus lados opuestos intervinieron en sus fantasías; Sasuke con la idealización de su esposa en frente del océano, con un vestido blanco y sus cabellos siguiendo la dirección del viento y con una encantadora sonrisa y de sus labios se formaron dos palabras que él no logró distinguir pero no se percató de una sincera sonrisa en su propio rostro. Con respecto a Hinata su lado salvaje aparece, deseos, caricias, su esposo sin camisa, un pecho fornido que sus dedos delinean sin titubeo y sus labios piden por más. Gemidos producidos por la boca de Sasuke provocaron una sonrisa diferente en ella, una eróticamente siniestra. Ambos despiertan creyendo que fueron pesadillas, unas desagradables pesadillas que suplicaban no volver a tener pero al abrir sus parpados en la penumbrosa noche, solo escucharon el ruido de las olas chocar contra la arena y percatarse de la soledad que les acompañaba en el lado frío de la cama. Quisieron volver a dormir dando espalda a su realidad, a tal frialdad indescriptible.

Creyendo que tal sueño o pesadilla había sido producto de las palabras de cada uno había repercutido en el otro, quisieron buscar una solución rápida y eficaz para la erradicación de tales pesadillas que merodearían de ahora en adelante sus descansos nocturnos. Era necesario aclarar las dudas, temores, toda clase de indiferencia para no volver a tener esa clase de sueños porque no podían regresar al ámbito social de la ciudad cuando era evidente el malestar que los rodeaba.

Siendo esposo y esposa, recién casados en un matrimonio legal y religioso, no pueden encontrar una forma amable y convincente de hablar con el otro desde lo ocurrido, dos situaciones que "provocó cambios irreversibles" en su vida de casados. Tuvieron intentos fallidos de parte de ambos al querer entablar una conversación, o huían cuando había oportunidad o esquivaban al otro cuando su rostro presentaba un reconocible y determinante "tenemos que hablar".

Después de idas y vueltas, el día se dio y fue el ante-último día para dar por terminado su luna de miel. Y fue Sasuke quien se armo de valor y con el orgullo sobrevolando las nubes, la acorraló en la playa mientras el sol se escondía del desastre o épico cierre de la pareja disfuncional de casados.

\- Necesito decirte algo… - inició Sasuke sin titubeos.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos los queridos seguidores de esta problemática pero linda historia.**_

 _ **Por fin me veo posibilitada para continuar con mis historias despues de haber estudiado exhaustivamente para un parcial, o tal vez solo exagero :P**_

 _ **Bueno, con el tiempo en mi contra y mi inspiración que viene y se va, me quedé hasta la madrugada escribiendo pero valió la pena con solo traerle una parte más de esta historia para ustedes. Gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Los derechos de autor con respecto a los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y mios con la historia.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Mentira convertida en verdad**

Finalmente ha llegado el día en que nos largaremos de esta maldita isla. Al principio había creído que era una excelente idea estar apartados de todos los metiches y tentaciones de sensuales mujeres, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Ella se enfermó, no tuvimos sexo, como odio la abstinencia y de hecho es un record no haberlo hecho por veinte un días, más los otros días de ceremonia son fácilmente treinta. ¡Un mes! No lo puedo creer. Y después, el bono extra fue la discusión que nos delineó un límite entre nosotros.

Al mi lado hay una mujer rezando con miedo y ¿Fe? Cómo si no saliera viva de esto. Es solo un avión señora, no moriremos o por lo menos, no yo.

\- Maldita eres Hyuga entre todas las mujeres – aquella frase lo almacenaré como un recurso en los días que me toca desahogarme. – Maldita estas – estoy pensando en crear una original oración en honor a mi loca esposa.

Ella reposa su cabeza en la ventanilla del avión, sus parpados están cerrados, no puedo asegurar si está dormitando o fingiendo. En el helicóptero fue diferente, estuvo despierta, no se asustó como la primera vez y, sé que lo hizo para molestarme, se pasó conversando con un tal Kiba, otro copiloto interesado en ella. Pero en todo el día, desde que nos encontramos en el arribo del viaje, no me ha dirigido la mirada ni me dedicó palabra alguna después de la conversación que entablamos un día antes de dar por terminado nuestra estúpida y agobiante luna de miel. Una que ni siquiera pudo cumplir su función: sexo, maldita sea ¿Soy un obseso sexual? Tal vez.

Todavía puedo recordar lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser por el beneficio de mi familia, debía hablar con ella, arreglar o mínimo dejar en claro que debíamos parecer más unidos al llegar a _casa_.

\- Necesito decirte algo… - ¿Qué le digo? En realidad, la había visto desde el balcón y decidí que era el momento de hablar pero no sé qué decir. ¡Carajo! Debo ser coherente – Es por los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente y los que están por pasar. Ser tu esposo, no fui mi decisión y sé, que tal vez tampoco fue la tuya – sus ojos me miraron fijamente y al pronunciar "tal vez" su rostro hizo una mueca de desagrado ¡Oh mierda! No metas la pata – Quiero decir que aunque no esté en nosotros ser o no felices – Bien, hablar sobre lo que ella me preguntó – ya no depende de nosotros, sino de la felicidad de nuestras familias. Sigamos como antes, seamos farsantes por el bienestar de ellos – aunque fueran las personas más cercanas a nosotros quienes nos hayan esclavizados a nuestra miserable vida actual - ¿Qué dices, Hyuga? ¿Seguirás siendo mi falsa esposa?

Ella vuelve su vista hacía el crepúsculo con el océano como personaje principal, su cabello suelto no me deja ver su rostro, el viento lo guía salvajemente, con un par de sus finos dedos acomoda unos mechones traviesos detrás de su oreja izquierda y me mira fijamente.

\- … En ningún momento tuviste un pensamiento, una probabilidad de intentar conocerme o amarme ¿Amar no es un opción para ti? – Sino es la felicidad es el amor. Las mujeres, no, solo ella es complicada – Nunca dejaras que el amor albergue tu corazón ¿Cierto? ¿Es por miedo? ¿Temes del amor Uchiha? – ella no es como lo fue en la ceremonia de bodas, en la fiesta o en los días anteriores. Ella no es Hyuga Hinata, no es con quien me casé. ¿Y qué importa si cambió? ¿Qué demonios con su _discurso psicológico_? Yo, un Uchiha de sangre y alma, ¿Temerle a algo? Imposible, en mi no hay lugar para el miedo y la inseguridad o la inconformidad. Deseaba vociferarle un rotundo no. Amarla era parecido a castrarme, a suicidarme. Definitivamente no lo veía como una opción… pero no podía decirle tales cosas que empeorarían nuestra inestable _relación._

\- Hyuga, quiero que entiendas, no depende de mí amar o no a alguien, solo sucede y en estos días puedo decir que llegué a conocerte un poco más – encantado hubiera estado de conocerte… en términos fisiológicos – y ten por seguro que tendremos más tiempo para conocernos mutuamente pero no podré amarte. – me rehúso a hacerlo.

\- Bien. No te preocupes en ninguna circunstancia pensaría en perjudicar la familia de mi _querido_ esposo – el sarcasmo era evidente en sus palabras pero no importaba, el hecho que seguiríamos fingiendo me aliviaba un poco.

Al terminar aquella desastrosa conversación, ella se dirigió hacía su habitación y de allí no salió hasta que fue el día de nuestra partida. La idea de abandonarla en la isla, aparecía de vez en cuando, tentándome a ser libre.

Ahora estamos sobrevolando las provincias de Japón, dejamos Australia y los recuerdos atrás, tenemos que borrarlos de nuestras memorias y más aún aquella extraña pesadilla que tuve con ella… donde no hubo sexo sino olas, vestido blanco y mi tonta sonrisa. Jamás entenderé qué origino aquel desequilibrado sueño y no pretendo buscar su origen tampoco.

Al llegar iré a uno de mis prodigioso clubes nocturnos, de ahí saldré satisfecho. Las mujeres me acorralaran, coquetearan conmigo, llegaran al clímax y me lo agradecerán; todo lo contrario a mi neurótica compañera de vida.

El viaje en el avión y su descenso no padecieron de turbulencias provocadas por el clima o como por mi esposa. Es extraño referirme a ella con la designación de esposa. Nunca pensé que poseería una, es exótico pero perturbador.

No debería estar casado, atado a ella en un lazo matrimonial es demencial. Y los rumores con respecto a sus lados negativos, ciertos. ¿Lados positivos? Quién fue el desgraciado que lo dijo ¡No hay ninguno!... puede que se deba porque es un matrimonio arreglado. Hmpf, no importa.

Por suerte, las maletas no fueron ultrajadas o demoradas, llegaron a nuestras manos sin problemas pero la maldita maleta roja me sigue molestando; un cosquilleo en la sien aparece cada vez que la veo. Pocas veces pude ver a Hyuga con aquellas prendas, era imposible que no las usar porque otras no tenía. La última discusión dificultó mi exanimación en ella como nuestro contacto físico. Solo debo aguardar a la noche y volveré a ser el de antes, tengo que tener paciencia aunque sea irritante.

De repente, sentí una helada _cosa_ que se enredó entre mis dedos. Estaba a punto de apartar mi mano cuando se escucha a lo lejos genéricos gritos de mi nombre. Busco su perpetrador y observo a mi eufórica madre corriendo a mi dirección. Verla me hizo feliz pero la rabia hacía mi familia no quería disiparse… sin darme cuenta, correspondí al agarre de Hyuga. Estábamos preparados para iniciar de nuevo la mentira que ellos crearon.

La obra de una feliz pareja matrimonial daba inicio en aquel aeropuerto de Tokio.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Quería verte lo más pronto posible, nadie me había dicho que su estadía en Australia duraría más de dos semanas – mientras sigue explicando el porqué de su aparición, ella me abrasa con todo el furor de una madre cariñosa.

\- Bueno, la felicidad no durará demasiado tiempo si sigues asfixiándome.

\- Que gracioso, Sasuke. ¿Es que ahora no puedo abrazarte? No sabes cuánto te extrañe – después de soltarme, en seguida vuelvo estar en su agarre de madre desconsolada.

La mano fría de Hyuga se había vuelto cálida, cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando, ella me suelta para saludar a mi padre. Se ofrecen unas forzadas sonrisas y observan la humillante escena que presentábamos. Con sutileza me alejo de mi madre y traigo hacia mí a Hyuga de un tirón de su brazo.

\- Madre, no te olvides de tu nuera. Asfíxiala – ambas me miraron aturdidas pero mi madre procedió a ejecutar mi petición, la abrazó de igual o peor manera que mi complicada mujer se volvía más pálida.

Al terminar de saludarnos afectivamente, y dar un par de miradas expectantes a la situación decidimos seguir adelante y llegar a la salida. Ahora, es mi padre quién habla, una vez dentro de la camioneta Peugeot.

\- ¿Qué tal les fue en el viaje? ¿Algo cambió? – aquellas preguntas iban dirigidas sin rodeos a mí, y no a un "nosotros".

\- Fascinante, padre. Sydney es un hermoso lugar en el que puedes pasar una romántica luna de miel, de hecho, mi esposa y yo nos hemos acercado mucho más ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? ¿No te parece creíble? Entonces qué te parece…

\- Suficiente, Sasuke. Es suficiente – mi madre me interrumpe y no pude seguir dejando a la vista mi frustración – Perdónanos Hinata, sé que debe ser incómodo para ti presenciar el mal comportamiento de tu esposo.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a mi madre? ¿Por qué lo dice cómo si realmente le preocupara mi _falsa esposa_? ¿Por qué parece que ella quiere creer la mentira? ¿Qué está pasando? Los sucesos recientes me estaban desconcertando como enfureciendo.

\- Solo eran unas simples preguntas, Sasuke. No actúes como un despechado y resentido personaje de película

Su comentario me helo la sangre, lo quería golpear. Definitivamente algo había cambiado pero no en mí o en Hinata sino en ellos y escalofrío recorrían mi piel al querer saber el porqué.

Nos invitaron a pasar la velada nocturna en su mansión que antes era mi hogar pero me negué a estar con las personas que creía que eran mis padres hasta que me entregaron a _esta_ gata. Hyuga apoyó la idea de pasar la primera noche después de los arribos a Japón, juntos y separados _del resto._ Mis padres nos regalaron una perturbadora sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Una vez en el hotel, hicimos lo mismo, tomamos una ducha, cenamos casi nada y luego a descansar, todo por separado, como los individuos desconocidos que éramos. La idea de ir a un club y chicas se desbarató al ver el radical cambio de mis padres con mi matrimonio arreglado.

Cada uno de nosotros siguió con su rumbo de vida antes del martirio de ser esposos, ella siguió ejerciendo lo que fuera que haga y yo me pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en las cuatros paredes de mi oficina poniéndome al tanto del avance de las empresa y su poco crecimiento pero continuo. Los reportes de mi hermano mayor se ven favorables para los accionistas, después de todo es bueno recibir buenas noticias. De esta manera debió haber sido antes, sí solo… No puedo hablar de situaciones irreales, tengo que aceptar el destino que me tocó. Soy un sacrifico financiero.

Los días pasaban sin preocupación por nadie. Hyuga no me dedicaba mirada alguna a menos que no fuera en frente de una cámara o con un conocido público de alta sociedad. Cuando estaban presentes, ahí si se convertía en una esposa atenta y afectuosa. Interpretaba de una forma eficiente y sin errores, tal era su prolijidad al fingir que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me confundía; me encontraba perdido en qué era verdad y en qué no.

Meses nos golpearon sin una diminuta consideración. Los paparazzi no descansaban y nuestra obra siempre tenía funciones, era agotador ser una pareja del año y llevar al límite cada mentira. No creo que me pueda olvidar de aquella vez que hubo un rumor de un embarazo _en la familia de Uchiha-Hyuga_. Lo desmentimos apenas salió a la luz pero la mirada de Hyuga Hinata tampoco la olvidare fácilmente. Las mujeres sufren más que cualquier hombre sensible; afirmativo.

Nunca la volví a ver llorando ni oír quejas de su parte. Es más, casi nunca la veo. Ella se pasa el día afuera igual que yo, al llegar al departamento cada uno hace lo suyo y ella se va a la habitación y yo duermo en el sofá. Parecemos una pareja en pleno plan de divorcio. Pero esta tranquilidad se vio afectada por una tonta llamada.

Era un día típico de nuestra vida de casados, cada uno encerrado en su mundo, papeles de allá para acá, teclas de la computadora resonando en el lugar, tazas de café o tés por doquier, llamadas en un rincón, la rutina. Desde la sala llego a escuchar el timbre del teléfono y espero que vaya ella, al final lo hace.

\- Hola- puedo oír su dulce voz – Si, se comunica con Hinata Hyuga de U...Uchiha – al escuchar su actual nombre de casada mis latidos se detuvieron por un milisegundo, fue escalofriante - ¡Ah, claro! Cómo podría olvidarla. Si él está aquí ¿Quiere hablar con él? – mi incertidumbre acrecía a cada palabra que ella comentaba ¿Quién estaba al otro lado de la línea? - ¡Sasuke! – mi nombre al ser pronunciados por sus labios… fue una sensación extraña, una que me molestó - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Pero… está bien ¿Amor? Quieren hablar contigo. – Al verla decir aquella palabra, me paralicé – Toma el teléfono, es tu mamá.

Deja el auricular en la mesada y se retira ágilmente sin tropezarse, algo que se hizo costumbre en ella hace unas semanas atrás, y sin compartir una mirada pero pude observar plácidamente el rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Hola ¿Madre? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Hola Sasuke, no pasa nada. Te llamaba para comunicarte que el día catorce de agosto tu hermano Itachi llegará de Londres con su prometida – lo decía con un toque de alegría.

\- ¿Prometida? ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó una relación? – estaba conmocionado.

\- ¿Cómo que cuándo? Hace unos meses atrás te mencioné que tu hermano había conocido a un chica y bueno, parece que le pidió para casarse y ella aceptó ¿No es grandioso? Ahora mis dos hijos están _felizmente_ casados. – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero solo lo ignoré, no discuto amenos que te tenga frente a frente.

\- Sí, claro. Realmente no me interesa saber la vida amorosa de mi hermano ¿Para qué me llamaste, madre? Dudo que sea para informarme de su compromiso.

\- Sasuke, no me escuchaste en absoluto. Él viene de visita a la casa en compañía de su prometida, creo que sí no me equivoco se llama Konan y nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacer _día de campo_ en Shirakawa, Gifu. Estas invitado a participar. Es obligatorio, no te puedes rehusar. Adiós

Cuelga sin dejar que me niegue. No estoy de humor para ver a nadie y menos a mi familia. Vuelve a sonar, contesto y era nuevamente mi madre, espetándome sin preámbulos que, y la cito: _lleva contigo a tu encantadora esposa, ella es infaltable. Adiós y besos._

¡Maldito sea el universo! ¿Cómo diablos la iba a convencer para ir si parecemos perro y gato? Algo tengo que inventar.

\- Hyuga

Es la segunda noche después de la terminante llamada de mi madre y todavía no le he dicho nada. Tengo que ir aunque no quiera y ya estamos once de agosto, solo faltan dos días para decirle a mi agobiante esposa sufre su requerimiento en una estúpida reunión familiar para celebrar un verdadero compromiso de amor. Para ellos es fácil pedir nuestra asistencia pero ¿Y qué hay de nuestra situación actual? ¿Qué fue aquel comentario de mi madre al teléfono?

\- Hyuga, ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

La puerta de la habitación se abre y deja ver la delicada silueta de mi mujer. Era urgente el visitar uno de los clubes pero nunca tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Maldición, su conjunto rosa pálido le sienta bien.

\- Sin rodeos. Necesito que asitas a un evento conmigo, es por caridad y…

\- No – estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando lo evito con mi mano.

\- Hyuga, es importante – ella responde ejerciendo más fuerza en la puerta - ¡Carajo Hinata! Solo requiero de tu presencia, no será necesario que finjas, con solo que estés ahí me basta

\- ¡No, te he dicho que no! ¡No quiero ir y no iré! – aunque intentara con más fuerza cerrar la puerta yo no lo permitiría además que su fuerza no se comparaba con la mía.

\- No tendrás que hacer nada, será como una estatua, solo quieren verte a mi lado. Lo que te pido no es imposible – ella seguía empujando la puerta.

\- ¡No, no y no! Si solo debo parecer una estatua, consíguete una y llévala. Estatuas abundan y dinero no te falta.

¿Estoy rogando para que una mujer me acompañe? Hay centenares de mujeres que harían fila por mí compañía pero mi madre precisamente quiere que la lleve a ella. Bien podría decir que está enferma, que se rompió una pierna o que yo se la rompí, pero sé que mi madre no me creería y si lo hiciera quedaría como un bastado, era necesario que ella fuera. Necesitaba su compañía para no quedar en ridículo.

\- Necesito que vayas, Hyuga. Te necesito - al terminar de decir aquellas humillantes palabras quise tirarme del edificio pero supongo que más tarde valdrá la pena. Ella no dijo nada, solo me miró confundida. Verla vestida con un conjunto, un pantalón liso de seda con aberturas en los bordes de la pierna una diminuta pero holgada musculosa y con aquel rostros era una combinación explosiva de sensualidad.

\- No – y en mi desconcierto se aprovecha para, por fin cumplir su objetivo, cerrar la puerta en mi rostro.

No sabía que pensar. Ni con rogarle o pronunciar que toda mujer quiere oír, ni con eso aceptó mi petición. ¡Púdrete Hyuga! Aunque seas una dulzura sexual, eso no cambia que eres una frígida. Ahora me quedaba pensar qué mentiras le diría mi madre. No pude dormir en toda la noche, tenía que ir al trabajo y no sabía que excusa era más creíble.

El desempeño laboral en el trabajo fue pésimo, no pude conseguir sacarme la figura de Hinata con su conjunto, la primera vez que rogué por algo y que no soy bueno inventado mentiras para mi madre.

Cansado llego al departamento, quiero recostarme, cerrar los ojos y nunca más abrirlos. Una vez que pongo en marcha mi plan, ella me interrumpe.

\- ¿Qué clase de evento de caridad es?

Bueno, al parecer no perdí mi encanto con las mujeres. Su pregunta significaba una cosa: accedía a ser mi falsa esposa en el evento de caridad, bautizo que conferí a tal estúpida reunión.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos! Bueno quiero decirles que sus reviews siempre me hacen feliz, son unos lectores maravillosos. Los amodoro :P_**

 ** _Bueno con respecto al capítulo de hoy, no es algo nuevo, ya que anteriormente había narrado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke y bueno como que esta parte de la historia sería mejor narrada por él, seguramente en el otro capítulo también sea narrado por él o como tal vez no._**

 ** _¿Que les pareció? ¿Lindo, loco o un giro radical? Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Characteres: Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Story: mine_**


	13. Chapter 13

**El alcohol y la verdad**

¿Qué soy? Un egocéntrico, un inútil, un desconsiderado, un desgraciado, un obseso del control, un mujeriego y, ¿Qué me había dicho mi abuela? Ah, sí. Un sin vergüenza. Estos particulares adjetivos son abordados por mis oídos cada vez que alguien se le da la gana de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tipos con baja autoestima, tipos que se cansaron de ser _nada_ comparados conmigo, personas despedidas, mujeres rechazadas, y claro, esposas neuróticas.

Realmente, lo dicho por otras personas no me interesan ni me conmueven pero lo dicho por ella, me hizo sentir algo que hace mucho no sentía ninguna otra persona había logrado que me enorgullece de alguien, a excepción de mi mismo, y tenerla a mi lado lo hacía.

Como lo había previsto, ella aceptó. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién podría rechazarme? Ella lo intentó pero no pudo… aunque en relación al sexo, siguen ganando sus nos. Hyuga, uno. Yo, ¿Un medio?

\- Hyuga, ¿Estas lista? Ya es hora de irnos – hace horas que espero su salida de la habitación, o eso quiero creer, al mirar el reloj solo han pasado diez minutos cuando acabé de alistarme.

Supongo, que una camisa blanca y un suéter negro con botones y un par de jeans van de la mano con un día de campo. Y sí no, a quién le interesa.

Cuando por fin sale, después de veinte minutos, observo el fruto de la demora y puedo alegar que la espera valió la pena. Sí no fuera por su _frigidez,_ ella sería una sensual y hermosa esposa. Lleva puesto una túnica blanca con escote profundo en V que me permite ver la parte de arriba de su corpiño strapless del mismo color. De Mangas 3/4 holgadas, los bordes del largo son ovalados. Lo acompaña con unos jeans azules ajustados. Me enfurece admitirlo, pero se ve jodidamente bien.

\- Bien. Vayámonos… - me mira directo a los ojos y luego se sonroja - ¿Es demasiado? Tal vez llueva o algo parecido, y yo vestida de verano. Mejor me cambio.

\- No, ¿De qué hablas? Ya es tarde.

Primero muerto, antes que elogiarla. Fue suficiente humillación con el maldito "te necesito".

\- Uchiha, no entendí muy bien de qué trata este evento de caridad ¿Pavos reales lisiados? – una vez en el auto en movimiento, ella comienza su primer ataque y estoy preparado.

\- Como te dije, son animales en extinción y hay que "arreglar, curar" los que quedan.

Sé que no fue una ingeniosa mentira, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió la noche anterior. Es imposible que le dijera que estará todo un día con mi familia.

\- Pero esas cosas debería encargarse los de Greenpeace, algunas ONG encargadas de tales objetivos – al parecer mi esposa no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

\- Sí, bueno, como estas personas saben de eso y del trabajo arduo que deben padecer aquellos que hacen esas cosas, bueno, quieren ayudar ¡¿Está mal ayudar, Hyuga?! Si no querías, no venías y problema resuelto. – me estaban hartando sus conjeturas.

\- ¿Uchiha? Era obvio que al principio no me apetecía venir, te lo dije varias veces.

\- Claro, ajá. No hagas más preguntas. Todo sea por los indefensos pavos reales.

Su mirada sospechaba de lo que salía de mis labios pero sus preguntas cedieron. Estábamos en la mitad del camino a recorrer y la noche se hacía cada vez más penumbrosa, logrando que encendiera las luces del frente del BMW. Unos kilómetros más y estaríamos frente a la casa de campo de mis padres en Shirakawa. Un día con ellos y no sabríamos de mi familia por un largo periodo de tiempo. Relax total. Descanso, y en el momento menos esperado visitaré unos de mis clubes; seguro se nota mi ausencia.

Resistí las arduas siete horas al volante sin paradas. No dormí, comí entre otras cosas vitales; ella solo se pasó observando el paisaje y después durmiendo. Como hubiera querido que tuviera que empujar el auto si estuviera varado. Nunca quise dormir tanto en mi vida pero por mi eficacia y magnificencia llegamos a la casa y creo que somos los primeros. ¡Tomo eso, Itachi!

Hyuga se despierta a sentir mi tacto en una de sus piernas, me mira de reojo y desliza mi mano de su cuerpo. Tampoco quiero tocarte, loca. Lo hice… para molestarla.

\- ¿Es aquí? Es un hermoso lugar, parece antiguo y al mismo tiempo una maravilla – se quedó embelesada por la sublime belleza tradicional de nuestra casa hogareña de campo. Bueno, ella solo alcanzó a ver una de ellas, la principal que se encuentra al inicio de la entrada de un espeso y verdoso pasto.

\- Si, es aquí. Toma la llave y abre la reja.

Se dirige lentamente, examinando sus alrededores y sintiendo la brisa primaveral de la temporada. Se queda unos segundos en la entrada de la reja y luego me mira furiosa.

\- ¿Por qué dice Residencia Uchiha? – pregunta mientras señala una placa de cerámica algo descuidada.

¡Oh, mierda!

\- … Eso se debe a que es… - ¿Cómo se lo digo? – porque… - cuando estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, veo una pequeña silueta a lo lejos y me recorre un escalofrío.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo! Al fin apareciste, pensábamos que no vendrías o que lo harías solo – termina de comentar al instalar su mirada en mi enojada y desconcertada esposa.

\- ¿Ellos estaban invitados al evento de caridad o ellos lo organizaron? – la mirada expectante las comparten ambas pero la de mi madre se fue intensificando hasta mostrar una expresión de decepción y enojo.

\- ¿Evento de caridad, Sasuke? No pudiste inventar una mejor ¿cierto? – me fulmina con un suspiro de resignación.

Mi resentida madre toma de la mano a mi engañada esposa y empieza, con lo que creo, dejar caer un desastre sobre mis hombros. Le cuenta la verdadera razón de su visita.

Más cerca me encontraba de la entrada de la casa cuando analizo los recientes hechos: era curioso pensar que había sido el primero en llegar a mi hogar vacacional pero al parecer me equivoqué. Sí mi madre ya estaba aquí también mi padre y si ellos fueron los primeros en llegar, significaba que él ya podría haber llegado.

\- ¡Sasuke! – una conocida voz me quita de mis innecesarios pensamientos.

\- ¿Si? – quiero pensar que no es quien creo que es, pero al girarme percibo otra equivocación.

\- Hermanito, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía - se acerca con paso firme y me abraza. Un abrazo falso puedo asegurar.

\- ¿Recién llegas? Pensé… - me interrumpe.

\- No, hace unas horas atrás tuve el agrado de pisar el suelo del increíble lugar que abarcó la mayor parte de mi… de nuestra infancia – sonríe plácidamente y yo retengo las ganas de noquearlo.

\- Ah, ya veo, entonces de dónde vienes – me enseña una maderas recién cortadas que sus brazos cargaban.

Entramos a casa, cada uno llevando un poco de madera fresca y yo me había olvidado de mi deschavetada esposa.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – la curiosidad de mi hermano no se hizo esperar. Antes de que los labios rosáceos de mi esposa se pusieran en movimiento, mi madre se adelanta.

\- ¿Cómo es posible tu desconocimiento, Itachi? Ella, obviamente es la esposa de tu hermano – la sostiene con fuerza en los hombros y la asoma a él - ¿No es hermosa?

\- Claro que si, madre. Es una hermosura. – no sé por qué exactamente pero sus palabras me exasperaron y peor aún la reacción de Hyuga. Odio que se ruborice de tal forma por cualquier hombre que le habla.

\- Esa hermosura me pertenece – dejo la madera en un costado y le arrebato a mi esposa de las garras de mi madre y la apego a mí - ¿Y tu prometida? No tuve la satisfacción de conocer a la mujer que cautivó el corazón de Itachi Uchiha.

Él suelta una carcajada, deja la madera en las manos de mi padre, quien le dedica una complaciente sonrisa y se gira para verme fijamente.

\- Ella se llama Konan, y de verdad la amo, por tal motivo no deberías preocuparte de nada hermanito – se acerca a la madera que dejé en el suelo y la levanta - Yo no haría nada para perjudicarte.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, "No deberías preocuparte", "Yo no haría nada para perjudicarte" ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Lo de perjudicarme ya lo había hecho en complot con mi familia pero también fue mi culpa al haber accedido pero ¿Preocuparme? Yo nunca me preocupo por nada porque no ninguna cosa me interesa lo suficiente como para gastar energía en preocupaciones estúpidas.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y la _prometida_ no estuvo presente en toda la tarde y mucho menos a la noche.

Las conversaciones fueron ambiguas, no hablábamos de ningún tema en específico por suerte. Hyuga se mantenía distante y reacia creer que debía pasar una noche con mi familia, una en donde dormiríamos en la misma habitación. No sofás, misma cama. Preludio de una situación incómoda o excitante. Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

\- ¿Es necesario que durmamos en la misma habitación? Digo, sin pretender nada en absoluto, yo sé que ustedes saben con respecto… - mi madre expresa desagrado pero lo siguiente que dice, se puede afirmar que lo hace sutilmente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que una pareja de casados duerman juntos? ¿No es verdad que están casados? ¿No es cierto que lleven una relación matrimonial de seis meses? ¿No es verdad que es una relación consumada? ¿Qué insinúas, Hinata? ¿Acaso no amas a mi hijo? – sus preguntas eran estúpidamente optimistas. Así que me vi obligado a detenerla ya que nadie había nada, ni siquiera mi tonta esposa.

Mi madre exageraba en creer que nosotros vivíamos en un maldito y asqueroso cuento de hadas con un hipócrita "final feliz".

\- Creo que ya entendimos, madre. No te preocupes, nos amamos incondicionalmente; como un amor de novela. Mi encantadora esposa solo está enojada conmigo por la mentira del "evento d caridad". Bien, por hoy es suficiente. Nos iremos a dormir. Ven, Hyu… Hinata.

No podía o no quería creer que además de la selecta audiencia de todos los días a nuestra mentira, ahora se sumaba el fingir delante de los ojos de mi familia. O yo soy una porquería o lo son ellos. Malditos hipócritas malagradecidos.

\- Sasuke, todavía no cenamos. Quédate – mi padre me obsequiaba una orden, que no me interesaba cumplir.

\- Tengo ganas de revolcarme con mi esposa – eso los acallara´ por un rato. Tiro del pálido brazo de mi esposa cuando un comentario me entumece.

\- Bueno, ¿Guardaste las maletas, Itachi? - ¿De qué maletas hablaban? Hyuga empezó a tironear de mi muñeca para que siguiera caminando pero no me veía posibilitado a ejecutar su petición – Esperemos que las dos semanas en familia sean inolvidables.

\- Y con Sasuke aquí, serán definitivamente inolvidables, padre – mi hermano responde entre risas

¿Dos semanas? ¿Qué me perdí? Debía saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Nadie había mencionado dos insufribles semanas con los imbéciles de mi familia. Una familia que amaba y ahora me provoca nauseas.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Nadie dijo nada sobre dos semanas – mi confusión y enojo eran evidentes.

\- ¿No te ibas a _revolcar_? – unas sonoras carcajadas se elevaban en el aire. El intento de mi padre de ser graciosos se vio perjudicado con mi inexpresivo rostro y la seriedad mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién me otorgara una explicación de mi desconocimiento sobre la cantidad de días con ustedes?

\- Hijo, yo te lo dije – comienza mi madre con una delicada sonrisa – Te dije que festejaríamos el compromiso de tu hermano y que pasaríamos unos días en Shirakawa. Nunca me escuchas

\- Te equivocas madre, siempre te escucho. Hasta tal punto que comité la peor decisión de mi vida – unos ligeros tacones resuenan en el suelo de madrea. Hinata se había ido – Mencionaste un "día de campo". Para tu información un día consta de veinticuatro horas y no de catorce días.

\- Ya no importa, Sasuke, ya estás aquí. Disfruta y no discutas, por favor. Es el primer día que pasamos en familia y ya lo intentas arruinar. Si no lo haces por mí ni por nuestros padres, hazlo por tu esposa y mi futura compañera de vida.

Las designaciones que le dedicó a cada una me enfurecieron. Mi esposa es mucho mejor que la suya. Ni siquiera apareció su maldita prometida. Tres contra uno, no eran números con los cuales podía hacer algo, por lo cual me dirigí a mi habitación, intentando entender en qué se había convertido mi familia y en qué me había convertido.

Antes de ingresar a mi cuarto que compartiría con mi testaruda y loca esposa, escucho una canción que decía algo como:

"Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin' back in love with you"

Veo una escena que era patética, humillante pero excitante. Ella estaba sosteniendo una botella de vodka en su mano derecha, bailando eróticamente mientras intentaba cantar la canción, de hecho lo hacía bastante bien.

El significado de la canción, su túnica que se deslizaba de un lado de sus hombros dejando casi al descubierto por completo uno de sus pechos con el strapless blanco y sus lágrimas a los costados estaban sincronizados por completo. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ella deliberadamente me estaba excitando. Cuando logra percatarse de mi presencia, se ruboriza de inmediato y luego con pasos torpes se dirige hacía mí. Antes de terminar de acercarse, deja reposando en una mesa de luz su tan querida botella semivacía de vodka.

Se sostiene de mi cintura y comienza a moverse de una forma sensual. Sube y baja con su cadera en movimiento, se acerca más a mi pecho y desabotona mi suéter y yo solo me dedico a observar, a tratar de entender qué demonios le había pasado, porque sabía que trataba de hacer. Refriega se cuerpo contra el mío, incitándome. Me da su espalda y deja su cabello de un lado para dejarme su cuello a la vista, sin poder controlarme más. La ataco, le ofrezco lo que pide.

Poso mis manos en su cintura y la apego más. La frustración y furia producto del cambio de mis padres se desvanecieron al tenerla en mis manos, al verla apasionante y sedienta de mi cuerpo. Dejo moretones en su cuello y una de mis manos viaja por su cuerpo para quedar impregnado en uno de sus pechos. Su trasero está en mi entrepierna y mi cuerpo empieza a contornearse sin control. Me muevo en círculos y la quiero hacer mía en aquel maldito instante. De una manera brusca la giro y la alzo agarrando sus piernas y enredándolas en mi cadera. Ella gime y me orgullo se explaya por todo mi ser. La beso con lujuria, la beso como se debe besar a una mujer. Me adentro en su interior y ella compite conmigo en el beso, por primera vez se atreve a corresponder mi beso de la misma forma.

Hinata, uno. Uchiha, uno y medio.

La recuesto en la cama, la sigo besando. La túnica blanca salió volando por los aires igual que mi suéter y mi camisa. Por fin la haré mía, debí haberle dado alcohol desde un principio. ¡Gracias a los dioses del alcohol!

Me abraza con fuerza y sigue complaciéndome con sus gemidos, sus piernas siguen enredadas a mi cadera, lo que dificulta mi tarea para despojarme de las ropas inferiores. Cuando finalmente estoy a punto de arrebatarle el corpiño, ella habla.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke. De verdad, lo perdóname. Nunca quise ser una errada decisión para ti. Eres un gran hombre aunque intentes empedernidamente demostrar lo contrario, cuidaste de mí y te detenías cuando te pedía que te detuvieras. Cuidas de tu familia antes a que a ti mismo. Yo sé que una persona amble, confiable e incondicional se esconde en lo profundo de tu alma. Si, eres orgullosos pero no es nada malo, jajaja aunque tú exageras. Y al final, eres más que suficiente en derrochar tu apuesta apariencia. Odio ser tu esposa… pero no me molesta que seas mi esposo – ceso mis movimientos, la miro perturbado y vuelvo a presenciar a mi típica esposa. Está llorando y la excitación se fue al diablo, todo se fue al diablo. Me separo de ella, me doy una ducha fría y al salir la veo profundamente dormida.

La dejo en ropa interior, la observo por unos minutos para luego acomodarla en la cama y taparla. Agarro unos almohadones, un acolchado y duermo en el frío suelo de la habitación, mientras en la radio, que se quedó todo el tiempo encendido, pasa una canción.

Decía algo que me causó gracias, por el momento en el que estaba pasando.

"But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine"

La apago y me duermo más frustrado que antes pero con una jodida sonrisa de orgullo. Logré sacarle un gemido y además me elogió con sus tonterías baratas pero los borrachos dicen la verdad ¿no?

Nunca creí que un simple sonido y unas palabras producidas por sus labios me harían tan feliz, que patético pero quiero volver hacerlo. Tener dos semanas con ella, en este maldito lugar no parece ser tan mala idea como lo pensé al principio.

* * *

 ** _Aparecen partes de canciones, sus derechos a sus respectivos autores (Alicia Keys, Bruno Mars)_**

 ** _Bueno, casi, casi vuelvo a escribir un montón. ¡La inspiración volvió y cuando lo hace hay que aprovecharla!_**

 ** _Amé sus reviews como siempre, son tan lindos con sus hermosos mensajes que me hacen muy feliz._**

 ** _Para Elena: pobre tu cel, jajaja bueno gracias por dejar tus comentarios que se vieron dificultados por tu celular. Me agrada saber que lo lees en el trabajo, no creía que mi historia llegara a importar tanto :P o tal vez estoy exagerando._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus ánimos con mi historia._**

 ** _story: mine_**

 ** _Characters: Kishimoto Masashi_**


	14. Chapter 14

**La última flecha de Cupido**

Vaciar media botella de vodka cuando es tu primera vez tomando alcohol, es definitivamente una mala decisión. Y Hinata Hyuga no tomó eso en cuenta.

Una joven se observa en el espejo, despeinada, con ojeras y un tono de piel más pálido de lo normal. Y no podemos olvidar la jaqueca que atormentaba su cabeza y que fue en aumento cuando intentó recordar que hacía ella en aquella desconocida habitación. Se sumerge bajo la fría agua que delineaba sus curvas y se confundían con sus lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin razón alguna. Al finalizar de alistarse, su primera acción sería merodear sus alrededores y ver qué pasaba porque ella de verdad no recordaba nada, no más que "el evento de caridad" que su esposo le había mencionado y unas caras conocidas y otras no.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación le dan un ligero susto a Hyuga y con temor se acerca para saber de qué se trataba. Vuelven a sonar los tres golpes seguidos y ella sigue sin decir nada hasta que se escucha del otro lado una armoniosa voz de mujer.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Estás despierta? – Se escucha un suspiro y prosigue – Espero que lo estés porque ya son más de las once de la mañana y Sasuke dijo que debería dejarte dormir, que "no me perdía de nada".

Hinata Hyuga sin evitarlo por aquel comentario digno de su irritable esposo, abre la puerta sin rodeos y la ve, una mujer de pelo azul opaco y con un delicado rostro que poseía unos hermosos ojos de color miel, un tono casi anaranjado. En la desconocida belleza de aquella mujer se posa una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Sasuke no pudo decir algo tan errado. No verte es simplemente perderse cierta belleza incomparable.

Las mejillas de Hinata se pintaron de un rojo efusivo, uno que se vería de lejos. La vergüenza inundaba su rostro; recién caía en la cuenta que ya era mediodía y que su esposo no se había percatado de despertarla sino que lo había hecho una desconocida y que decía cosas que la molestaban y avergonzaban.

La desconocida reveló datos importantes, era su cuñada, la prometida de Itachi Uchiha, (a quien ella había olvidado gracias al exceso de alcohol) y se llamaba Konan. Hinata temía que su memoria la haya borrado a ella también. No fue así, ella llegó al anochecer y había sido una sorpresa para todos menos para Hinata que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior porque una parte de su memoria había regresado, recordó a los padres de Sasuke y algo borroso a Itachi, casi nada.

Konan no dejaba de hablar de sus vivencias amorosas con su "amorcito", como apodó a su prometido, y de su país de procedencia; Inglaterra parece ser un gran lugar para vacacionar. Pero Hinata le agradecía que la acompañara mientras ella desayunaba tardíamente y se ruborizaba cada vez que Itachi aparecía de vez en cuando para dedicarle un beso en la mejilla a Konan. Por suerte, no llegó a ver a los padres, eso sería fulminante para Hinata, moriría de la vergüenza. Prefería ver a Sasuke que a sus suegros. Su pedido se hizo realidad.

\- Y la bella durmiente se digno a abrir sus ojos – una sonrisa macabra se explayó en su rostro – Sabes, Konan, no importaba cuantas veces la besara, ella no se despertaba. Hubo un momento en que me asusté pero luego ella… - Los ojos de Hyuga intentaba descifrar que estaba a punto de decir su detestable esposo, "ella eructó, se tiró un gas, me abrazó como loca en celo. ¿Qué piensas decir Uchiha?"- Bueno, detalles de más, ella solo siguió respirando.

Después del comentario que casi le paraliza el corazón a su esposa, Sasuke se dirige directo a la canilla y se sirve un vaso de agua para luego irse pero no puede evitar mirarla de reojo y que las imágenes de ella semidesnuda y sus gemidos aparezcan, por tal motivo la idea de ofrecerle una muestra de amor delante de Konan estaba descartada.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Sasuke? Que frío. ¿Y el beso?

Él la mira con suspicacia y sonríe.

\- ¿Un beso? Qué pena Konan, esperaba más de ti. No puedo besarte sin el permiso de mi hermano aunque me alaga que lo hayas intentado.

Konan se enfurece y se levanta repentinamente de su silla para gritarle montones de groserías pero no lo hace, solo le sigue el juego para "joderlo".

\- ¿El permiso de tu hermano? No sabía que fueras tan correcto y _sumiso._ Entonces, puedo ver que Hinata es quién lleva las riendas de la relación. Y Hinata, ¿sí o no?

Verse envuelta en un juego donde Sasuke podría perder no era el mejor modo de empezar el día. Hinata solo quería volver a su habitación y desear no estar en aquel lugar. Ella no hizo movimiento alguno, solo sus ojos demostraban terror y nervios.

\- Veo que mi hermano sabe elegir a sus mujeres. – un comentario que irritó aún más a Konan.

Sasuke se acerca ágilmente a Hinata, que mientras él y Konan intercambiaban miradas de guerra, ella se dispuso a marcharse pero después de limpiar sus utensilios. Su esposa estaba de espaldas cuando él posa una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su vientre lo que provocó que ella diera un pequeño salto y sin querer golpeara el mentón de Sasuke. Enfurecido y excitado por las imágenes de la noche anterior, él la besa deseoso de pasión. Konan perpleja sin saber qué hacer, solo sonríe y deja la cocina.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Hinata decide empujarlo con sus temblorosos brazos y se aleja lo más lejos de él y sus malditos y lujuriosos labios, que siempre que toca los suyos logra dominarla y adormecer su inmensa tristeza de esposa indeseada. Sasuke solo permanece en la posición en que la tenía en sus brazos e inhala con fuerza, intentando así aspirar todo el aroma que su inocente/arrebatada esposa había dejado.

\- Malditas mujeres. – Murmura un insaciable lobo que ansia la sangre de su _deseable presa._ \- … O maldita esta la mía.

La noche cayó de golpe cómo los recuerdos a Hinata, ya podía decir que no estaba pérdida en aquella hogareña casa, que ya no trataría a los padres e Itachi como desconocidos (aunque conocerlos por un día y de vista en la ceremonia de bodas no se puede decir "conocerlos").

Llego el tiempo de ir a dormir. Sasuke se despide de sus padres y de la recién llegada y se dirige a la habitación que compartiría con _la loca_ por los próximos días, al verse enfrente de la puerta da un suspiro profundo y entra en la habitación; aunque él lo negara una y otra vez, la idea de no dormir solo lo complacía. Una vez adentro, se limita a ver el delicado bulto que sobresalía de entre las sábanas, entonces cierra el cerrojo y agarra un par de almohadones y de vuelta al suelo. Él no sabía por qué lo hacía, sí fuera por él, seria ella quien debería dormir en el suelo pero al parecer lo había vuelto un hábito: Vivir bajo el mismo techo pero por separados.

La calefacción no había sido instalada en el hogar, por una petición de su madre de mantener intacta la casa. Sasuke se estaba congelando en el frio piso de la habitación. Sus movimientos hacían rechinar el piso, lo cual despertó a Hinata, que permanecía cálida debajo del acolchado. Y se da cuenta que su acompañante estaba tiritando. Ella solo logra pensar un rotundo no como respuesta a su primer pensamiento de dejarlo dormir en la cama. Su corazón se oprime al ver como él se aferra a la fina sabana y reacomodaba la almohada. Se da por vencida, su bondad gana.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke – Susurra su nombre pero no la escucha - … ¡Sasuke! – finalmente profirió un grito bajo para despertarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Maldición, Hinata ¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir? – un refunfuñado friolento responde.

\- Bueno, solo quería decirte que… – la voz de ella se apaga – puedes dormir en la cama.

Sasuke sorprendido se mantiene inmóvil hasta que una corriente de aire lo despabila. Salta a la cama y se cubre con el cálido acolchado de plumas. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desvía al lado de Hinata, y puede ver que ella está lo más apartado de él, a punto de caer de la cama. Sonríe y cae rendido al sueño.

Se duerme sonriendo y se despierta de la mima manera. Abraza con más fuerza lo que cree que es una almohada, pero no lo es, huele un aroma a lirios y se percata que está abrazando a Hyuga en la cintura. Mira con cuidado sí ella estaba despierta y para su suerte no era así. Lo siguiente que hace no lo admitirá ni aunque lo torturarán. Se apega más a ella y se vuelve a dormir.

\- No despiertes, Hinata. Todavía no.

Una joven somnolienta se despereza para dar comienzo al día. Ella no sabía por qué pero se sentía muy feliz. Hinata Hyuga estaba exageradamente feliz.

\- ¡Vamos a montar! – sin pedir permiso y a los gritos ingresa una eufórica Konan - ¿Todavía descansando? ¿Los japoneses duermen tanto? – Hinata no quería admitir que solo le pasaba a ella, por lo que asiente tímidamente.

Después de saltos y aplausos innecesarios de parte de _la prometida,_ Hinata se entera qué era eso de salir a montar y qué hora era. Respuestas: Pasear por los alrededores y el mediodía.

Sin ropa alguna más que la que llevaba puesta, Konan le presta un par de prendas a Hinata para que se aliste y o tenga excusa alguna para no ir. Cumplido. Hinata al terminar de desayunar, otra vez tarde, parte con _la familia_ a dar el tan ansiado e imprevisto paseo. Pero al llegar al establo en compañía de Konan, se sorprende al ver solo tres caballos.

El despistado de Sasuke no se dio cuenta de la presencia de las recién llegadas hasta que vio un particular brillo en los ojos de su hermano. Hinata estaba despampanante, de hecho siempre lo está. Llevaba una blusa blanca ceñida a su silueta con las mangas recogidas, unos pantalones beige y unas botas negras de montar y el cabello atado en una coleta alta. Él ni se fijó en Konan que también vestía unas prendas parecidas que le resaltaba su fina silueta.

\- Bien – comienza Mikoto Uchiha – Es un caballo por pareja, por eso los tres caballos. Suban a uno y alcáncenos ¿Preparados? Ya.

Las dos parejas se adelantan, montan a un caballo como profesionales y se van cabalgando de lo más felices, mientras que la pareja atormentada de Hinata y Sasuke van en busca del último semental del color de la noche y de un solo movimiento Sasuke se posiciona en él, pero Hinata no estaba cómoda con el transporte por tal motivo dudaba en seguir con el plan.

\- Diles que me enfermé. – Se retira sin cuidado.

\- Konan no sabe que somos un matrimonio arreglado y mi familia hipócrita actúa por ella.

\- ¿Y? – a Hinata le agradaba ella pero no montaría a un caballo con Sasuke solo para encubrir la sucia mentira de otros.

\- Y también porque Itachi me suplicó que no arruinara nada, que no superaría su pérdida.

\- Él no la merece por el simple hecho de haberle mentido. – Lo dice con desagrado y furia.

\- Lo sé, pero no lo hago por él o por ella. Lo hago por ti, no creo que te agrade ver una mirada de estupefacción o hasta de desagrado en la única persona que puede llegar a caerte bien ¿O sí? – Sasuke estira su cuello mientras su esposa no sabe qué decir – Subirás o qué.

Ella accede a montar solo porque no sabía qué decir. Su esposo le había provocado un sutil regocijo en el pecho. La hacía muy feliz que él se diera cuenta de aquellos pequeños detalles.

\- Ahora por tu culpa vamos a perder. Sujétate… si quieres. Arre.

El caballo empezó a mover sus patas a una gran velocidad y por inercia, los brazos de Hyuga, o mejor dicho, de Uchiha Hinata se enredaron sin pudor alguno en el abdomen de su esposo. Una sonrisa flamante se posa en el rostro del azabache.

\- Me gusta… me gusta esto – un susurro inaudible para cualquiera se escapa de los rosáceo labios de una encantadora joven que puede llegar a sentir amor por su esposo.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una malvada, una desconsiderada sin perdón alguno, pero perdooooooooón (con muchas os para que vean que de verdad lo siento)**

 **Pues, he aquí el capítulo que puede definir el rumbo de esta historia o, solo es uno mas de la lista. Ya se verá.**

 **Gracias por todo y de verdad, perdónenme. No fue apropósito.**

 **Derechos de autor:**

 **Personajes- Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Historia- Yo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Solo queda intentar**

Estamos perdidos. No sé si a eso se refería Uchiha: "Ahora por tu culpa vamos a perder". Pero bueno con el tramo que nos llevan por delante, técnicamente perdimos.

Aunque no es tan malo. La vista es sublime, los altos arboles, el acogedor verde que nos aborda a ambos. El fuerte sol de la tarde que nos humedece y nos otorga su fuerza. Es sublime, no me importa haber perdido el rastro de todos. De estar en medio de la nada con mi enfurecido esposo. Este lugar mágico me hace pensar en una perspectiva positiva. "Mi esposo no me puede odiar taaanto"

\- Maldita sea. Nunca perdí el rastro de nada y justo ahora debía pasar – dijo con sus manos a la cadera - ¡Carajo!

\- Eras como un sabueso entonces – dije sin preámbulos. Sin pensar.

\- No jodas, Hyuga. No estamos para tus estupideces – me lanzó unas de sus gélidas miradas. Las de siempre.

\- Bueno, la vista no está mal – intento apaciguar la situación- Digo, qué mejor lugar para perdernos.

\- Uno en donde no estés vos sería mucho mejor. – gira su rostro para todas direcciones, y luego observa al caballo comer – Esto no puede durar tanto.

\- No lo hará – no puedo evitar referirme a nuestro matrimonio y no al estúpido hecho de habernos perdido.

A la hora, él vuelve de su caminata por los alrededores, (no usa al caballo para no agotarlo). Decisión que tomo a los cinco minutos de nuestra desorientación.

Como siempre, él toma las decisiones por cuenta propia. Los ejemplos no faltan: la fecha de matrimonio, el lugar de casamiento, en donde pasar la luna de miel y finalmente, estas malditas semanas vacacionales con su extraña familia. Ya puedo dejar de pensar que la mía es la única rareza del mundo. Ya dejé de pensar que no tengo derecho a reprocharles mi infelicidad. Ya dejé de pensar en el amor. En fin, ya dejé de pensar.

\- Nada, no reconozco nada – suelta un resoplido furioso – Es como si el lugar haya mutado completamente.

\- Son plantas, arboles. Es un bosque, Uchiha creo que eso es lo que hacen. Cambian. – Lo dije sin ánimos de comenzar una discusión.

Solo estoy sentada, mirando fijamente al sol, a las colinas, a las aves y abrazo por completo mis piernas. Intento consolar mi soledad en tan inmenso lugar. Porque mi insensible y desorientado esposo no se percata – y ni lo hará- de lo asustada y nerviosa que estoy.

\- ¡Mierda! – Grita con desespero – Deberían estar buscándonos – disminuye su voz – Tienen que hacerlo. – Y por un momento, por un segundo llego a pensar sí él _siente miedo_. Y me pregunto ¿A qué le tiene miedo? ¿Al bosque o a mí?

\- Seguro. Es lo más factible, Sasuke. Solo tenemos que aguardar a su llegada. Estaremos bien.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? No intentes tranquilizarme o consolarme, no sirves para eso. Además de que nadie te lo pidió. – Unas gotas de sudor delinean sus mejillas, provocan que su cabello se apegue a su frente y empapan su camisa.

Yo no puedo decir que no estoy sudando, estaría mintiendo. Siento cómo de mí brotan a borbotones gotas de sudor por toda mi epidermis. Y las prendas que llevo puesta no hacen más que intensificar el calor. Y la frialdad del lago me llama a gritos. "Métete, sumérgete en mi acuosa materia".

Al estar perdida en mis pensamientos de no sentir calor, no noté que se había desvestido, casi por completo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un bóxer negro con rayas grises horizontales y un par de medias azules que las estaba despojando de sus pies. Era blanco. Toda su piel era jodidamente blanquecina, hasta el punto de llegarse a parecer a la mía.

Mientras lo sigo observando ruborizada, paralizada, consciente de que debería mirar a hacia otro lado, me doy cuenta de que solo _quiero_ seguir viéndolo. Estoy recorriendo su atlético físico con mis ojos y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Esto está mal, muy mal.

\- ¿I-Ingresaras al lago? – Digo sin rodeos - N-No sabes lo que puede habitar en esas aguas. Yo que vos…

\- No me interesa – dice sin dirigirme la mirada – No me importa saber qué harías. Además, cualquiera que te vea lo sabría. Nada, no harías nada.

\- Prefiero abstenerme de tener un encuentro desafortunado con un animal depredador, que ser una chica estúpida que intenta demostrar que tan aventurera puede a llegar a ser. - digo con odio – No estoy interesada en humillarme por la aprobación de un hombre.

\- … - silencio de su parte al principio – ¿No es lo que hiciste al aceptar casarte conmigo? ¿Obtener la aprobación de tu papi? – termina su fulminante contraataque y de zambulle de un solo salto al lago.

Yo me levanto para seguir con la sugestiva discusión que estábamos llevando, pero él desaparece en las aguas azules. Maldito ególatra.

El calor ya es insoportable, el sol se posiciona en lo más alto en el cielo y alberga bajo su ferviente respaldo a toda cosa que yace bajo él. Quemar. Arder. Mi piel está por cambiar su tonalidad a bronceada. Aunque, solo la epidermis de mis manos y rostro, porque sigo cubierta con lo demás.

\- No aguanto más – digo con mi voz reseca – Es fastidioso. Ya no más.

Me desvestí hasta quedarme si una prenda. Porque hay que pensar cuidadosamente lo que hacemos. Sí llegara a ingresar al lago con ropa interior luego no tendría que ponerme, es mejor estar cubierta por el agua al estar desnuda que por ropas inadecuadas, (la camisa banca no es la mejor opción sin corpiño). Claro que estoy lo más alejada posible del alcance de la vista de Sasuke Uchiha. Caminé tontamente, me desvestí rápido y un sutil deslizamiento en el agua fue suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Deliciosa. Refrescante. Saludable y limpia. Fue inesperadamente relajante. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, estar rodeada de aquella magnifica agua, fue como sentir una suave palmadita en la espalda mientras te susurran que todo va estar bien, que no fue tu culpa. Amé haber sido una aventurera. Desnuda en un lago, se apegaba a tal adjetivo.

\- ¡¿Hyuga?! – Se oye un grito a lo lejos – Sal de ahí. Con cuidado, mueve tu trasero fuera del agua.

Lo ignoré, no me arruinaría mi momento de libertad y paz. No, para nada, señor.

\- Esta bien – dice con un tono de burla - No sabía que te atraían las serpientes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – mis nervios se crisparon - ¿Donde? D- Deja de mentir. Y-Yo, no veo ninguna – miro a los alrededores.

\- Yo, ya cumplí con avisarte. – Su voz se va alejando – está a las tres en punto, es marrón y muy cerca de ti.

\- ¡AAHH! – Grite con temor y horror porque la vi – Nonono

Nade lo más lejos de la serpiente y no advertí que me dirigía hacía Uchiha. Pero era mucho más preferible él que esa cosa.

Al llegar a mi destino ilógico me acuerdo de lo importante: desnudez completa. Mierda, por el susto lo había olvidado. Salir del lago era imposible, Sasuke me vería de espaldas. Mantenerme junto a él también estaba descartado, me vería debajo del agua. Mierda, mierda y mierda.

Una escandalosa carcajada me saca de mis cavilaciones.

\- No puedo creer que de verdad creyeras que en un pequeño lago hay serpientes. – Dice con superioridad – Eres mediocre. Patética.

Estaba por zambullirse y sin pensar, otra vez, me lanzo a él. Enredo mis brazos a su cuello y por un descuido mis senos se apoyan en su tórax. Sus ojos se abren, reacción al sorpresivo ataque y luego vuelve a su típico rostro y una sonrisa hace su gran aparición. Coloca sus manos en mi cintura.

\- Perdóname si me equivoco, pero no eras de las que se _humillaban por un hombre_ ¿Por qué la contradicción repentina? – Dice con soberbia apretando sus pulgares en mis costillas – No pudiste resistirte un poco más ¿no?

\- Vete al demonio. – Comienzo sin pudor, de verdad puede sacarme de mis casillas - ¿Quién quiere ser humillada o humillarse por ti? – acerco mi rostro más al suyo, siguiendo su juego - ¿Quién quiere ser manoseada por alguien como vos?

Termino de jugar, alejo de un movimiento nuestros rostros, tomo fuerza de voluntad para salir del agua y a la mierda si me ve desnuda. Solo será de espalda, intento aminorar la vergüenza futura. Pero él me atrae con fuerza a sus labios, gracias a la ayuda de brazo y las mansas aguas de un lago, logra su cometido. Pataleo e interpongo mis brazos entre nuestro cuerpos, pero me es imposible seguir y me sigue besando con lascivia. Su lengua recorre mi cavidad bucal sin decoro. Unos sonidos se apilan en mi garganta para lograr su ebullición.

Su mano derecha se ubica por debajo de mi cabeza, nuca y casi espalda. Su mano sí que es grande. La otra está alojada en mí parte baja de mi espalda, rosando casi el comienzo de mi trasero. Esto es impúdico. Aunque estemos casados, esto no deberíamos hacerlo si no nos amamos, pero por qué me siento tan débil y frágil en sus manos.

Sigue desafiándome con su introvertida lengua y yo procuro seguirle el paso. Su mano ya abandonó mi espalda y está entre mi muslo y mi trasero. La otra mano tampoco se quedó atrás, se asomó a mi pecho y de ahí no se fue. Los estúpidos gemidos empezaron a emerger de mi boca y no puedo dejar de producirlos. Mis piernas automáticamente apresaron la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

\- S-Sasu… S-Sasuke – no puedo ser tan erótica al decir su nombre, pero lo soy y una ola de satisfacción mezclada con vergüenza se adueña de mí.

Él se aferra a mi pudoroso cuerpo y yo me aferro al suyo. Mi esposo me frota contra su hombría, y yo me ruborizo sin control. Subo y bajo. Me froto contra él. Sasuke se frota contra mí. Siento, a lo que todos llaman, la prueba de excitación. Aquel perturbador bulto en mi entrepierna.

\- Hyuga – lo suelta en un gruñido – Hinata

Al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca y de una forma dulce y suave, no pude evitar besarlo. Fue un inocente arrebato pero en el momento erróneo. El bulto dejó de sentirse con la tela del bóxer, ahora se sentía _real_. Carne con carne. Me aparté por un segundo abruptamente de sus labios pero él volvió a besarme enseguida. No podía cerrar los ojos, y él los tenía semi-abiertos, nos estábamos viendo cuando estaba sintiendo que él entraría en mi. No podía dejar de pensar que él no me amaba y que yo, tal vez, y solo tal vez no me molestaría hacerlo con él. No lo amo pero, creo, que lo quiero.

Solo seguía frotándose contra mi pelvis y yo sabía que en un segundo desprevenido dejaría de ser solo una esposa virgen que odiaba a su esposo y pasaría a ser una mujer indecente perteneciente en carne y civil a mi esposo. Mis mejillas me ardían como si las llamas de fuego las rodearan. ¿Dolería? Pero qué dolería más, qué no me amara o lo otro.

Cuando estábamos en pleno acto de _fecundación._ Cuando por fin sentiría que es ser deseada y presa de una pasión indescriptible, se escucha a lo lejos ruidosas voces femeninas y roncas voces de hombres, como si estuvieran gritando hace mucho tiempo.

Trataba de concentrarme en queres escuchar la dirección de las voces roncas y afligidas pero Sasuke no dejaba de moverse debajo mío, tentando de que si y de que no. Enloqueciéndome.

Ya hazlo, idiota.

Las intrigantes voces se escuchaban más y más cerca. Como si se hubieran percatado de nuestra indecente situación en el lago. Dirigiéndose directos a nosotros.

\- Sasu- Sasuke – me costaba impresionantemente decir palabra alguna – Sasu- Sa… H-Hay… al…gui-guien cerca. Para. Debes… pa-parar.

\- No vengas con excusas. Sé que… - él me miró a los ojos y continuó – sé que también quieras que…

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – eran las voces que había escuchado antes solo que ahora se escuchaban con más fuerza. Todas las voces juntas, parecían villancicos pero unos desalentadores.

\- Qué mierda – el ceño de Sasuke se frunció y dijo furioso – Qué demonios creen que están haciendo. Maldita sea, ¿Justo ahora? Hinata…

Lo mire con una mirada desaprobatoria, tal vez nos odiemos pero nos conocemos. En este poco tiempo juntos, creo que llegué a conocerlo bien.

No haríamos nada rápido. No, nos sumergiríamos bajo el agua. No nadaríamos hasta el otro extremo. Y mucho menos seguiríamos con esto en otra parte. Porque debe tenerlo claro, esta era su única oportunidad para… eso.

\- Hay que salir, antes de que nos vean – digo con total sinceridad pero con nerviosismo plasmado en mi rostro.

Sasuke desenreda sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Yo lo miro por unos segundo y luego nado hacia la orilla mientras pienso que si no fueran por ellos yo estaría teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi esposo. Y al volver a la realidad agradezco al cielo que hayan aparecido en el momento más oportuno.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya estábamos en la casa. Me había cambiado lo más veloz posible y justo antes de que nos encontraran. Sasuke no salió del agua hasta que su mama le obligó. Konan fue muy amable y cariñosa conmigo. Dijo que estuvo muy preocupada por ambos pero más por mí. Los padres de Sasuke nos colmaron de preguntas, algunas tontas otras ingeniosas. Itachi intervino por nosotros para dejarnos tranquilos y Konan no paraba de decir lo difícil que fue para ella imaginarse mi pérdida. No creo que por perdernos en el bosque quiera decir que moriríamos, de hecho…

El tiempo pasó volando, después de ducharnos, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Algo agobiados pero en calma. Sasuke al frío suelo y yo en la reconfortante cama. En toda la poca tarde que pasamos después de _nuestro rescate_ y la noche de ahora, él se dedico a evitar mi mirada o roce alguno. Supongo que es lo mejor. Después de todo, aquello no se volverá a repetir. Solo fue un desliz.

Cuando estoy por conciliar el sueño, son los ojos cerrados por mis pesados y cansados párpados, siento que algo cálido se escabulle silenciosamente a mi lado. Haciendo peso al costado de la cama. Me tenso como reacción, pero luego me duermo con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo alrededor de mi vientre.

Ahora solo comienza la era de los sueños y termina las pesadillas.

Nunca había dormido tan bien como aquella vez. Ni cuando me emborraché, ni cuando dormía bajo el respaldo de mi nana en días tormentosos, ni cuando mi papa me había dado un cumplido. Fue algo único y mágico como el bosque, el lago y… puedo decir con alegría, satisfacción y un poco de rubor, que todo fue mágico. Podría ser así, si solo lo intentáramos.

* * *

 **Hola, Chicos y Chicas. Los extrañé tanto. Siento mucho la demora, no quiero ni saber cómo seré cuando comiencen las clases.**

 **Perdónenme de antemano.**

 **Bueno este cap, me costó un poquitin. Y ase darán cuenta por qué.**

 **Si encuentran el contenido inapropiado para el margen de edad que elegí K+, por favor sean libres de decirmelo.**

 **Los autores son los de siempre. Los derecho de autor tambien.**

 **(Mi cabeza)(La cabeza de Masashi Kishimoto) y sus reviews. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sin control**

Hinata se despierta. Unos juegos de manos en el rostro, unos estiramientos y con eso termina de soñar y volver a la realidad. Pero esta vez no le molestaba estar despierta, no la entristecía volver a su vida. Sus ojos eran la muestra de ello. Abiertos como faros, con su peculiar color perla, estaban irradiando una luz de alegría. Hace mucho que no la hacían.

Posó sus manos en su azulina cabellera y lo revolvió mientras pataleaba y una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro. Intentó calmarse pero no pudo quitar aquella sonrisa. La acompañó mientras se alistaba, hasta cuando dio pequeños golpes contra sus mejillas. La sonrisa no cedía.

Para su sorpresa, al bajar a desayunar se encontró con su "familia adoptada (a la fuerza)". Su sonrisa siguió inalterable.

\- Hinata – comienza Konan - ¿O soy yo o es la primera vez que desayunaremos juntas?

\- Si, esta vez no tuve la pesadez en los ojos como las otras veces – Hinata era buena en ingeniarse para no quedar como una dormilona.

\- "Buenos días"; es lo primero que debías decir, Amor. – Itachi se suma a la conversación con una fugaz sonrisa para su novia y un asentamiento de cabeza para "La cuñada". – Buenos días, Hinata.

\- Buenos días a todos. Espero que estén disfrutando del desayuno – Y la respectiva sonrisa falsa de un Hyuga hace aparición.

El desayuno se pasó de bocadillos y sorbos a conversaciones banales, hasta su fin. Primero se retiraron la pareja con más años de matrimonio. Fugako y Mikoto. Luego se retiró la pareja actual, los recién enamorados. Konan e Itachi. Y finalmente quedó Hinata sola en la mesa con su té casi frío. Sin su pareja, y con su sonrisa que se estaba debilitando. La emoción de la mañana se estaba disipando, las ruinas volverían a ocupar el mismo lugar de siempre. Sobre sus hombros. Se repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, que debía, de una vez por todas dar por hecho que no sería feliz. Que no debía alentar esperanzas por una u otra cosa "romántica" que pasara con aquel desastre que tenía de esposo.

\- Tengo que aceptarlo – su mirada estaba fija en el oscuro matiz del té – Tengo que hacerlo porque él…

\- Hablando sola otra vez – Sasuke la estaba observando desde un rincón.

\- ¿Cómo? – Hinata se asusta y tira la taza de té.

\- Que tonta – Su voz sonaba con su típico desdén de superioridad.

Ella estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera del lugar pero él se acerca con un secador y se lo coloca en la mesa.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías haberte quemado. – y Sasuke Uchiha desaparece después de la repentina amabilidad.

\- Gracias – lo dijo aunque él no lo escuchara. – Sasuke…

Después de su encuentro en el comedor, no se volvieron a encontrar hasta la noche pero mientras tanto, Hinata ayudó con los preparativos para almorzar. Cepilló la cabellera de los caballos, ayudó a limpiar la casa y la piscina. Konan estaba desesperada por darse un chapuzón y obligó a Hinata ser su acompañante. Aunque ella se pasara con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo y con un libro en la mano. Traje de baño no le faltaba, porque su "cuñadita" le había prestado uno. No le quedaba chico pero para Hinata exhibía mucho.

\- Deshazte de la bata – Konan no soportaba la incomodidad de Hinata con el traje de baño – Así nadie podrá apreciar tu figura. Sos hermosa y seguro te queda perfecto. Dale Hinata, por favor.

\- No, Konan. No insistas. Estoy bien así. Hace frío – Hinata era dura de roer.

\- Hace más de treinta grados – Konan también lo era – Hazlo por mí, por favor ¿Si?

De tantos ruegos y caritas de perritos, Hinata accedió. Llevaba puesto un monokini vintage con tirantes finos de color crudo en la parte superior y azul marino en la parte inferior. Estaba ceñido a su cuerpo y resaltaba las partes correctas. Se veía sensual.

Hinata de cada tanto miraba la bata, de verdad quería usarla pero Konan la observaba. Al tiempo transcurrido las dos se olvidaron de preocuparse de la otra y disfrutaron de su tiempo. Hinata descansando en el columpio del jardín que daba a la piscina y Konan sumergida en el agua.

Los hombres de la casa venían de encargarse del trabajo arduo del hogar y van al encuentro de sus amadas. A excepción de Sasuke, él solo quería dormir pero creyó que _ella_ estaría encerrada en la habitación y se dirigió al jardín a perderse de la vista de todos pero se encuentra con la sorpresa de que la parejita de enamorados estaba ahí. Decidido a partir hacia otro lado lo detuvo el ver unos pies blanquecinos sobresaliendo del columpio, y mientras se iba acercando, se iba formando una delgada figura femenina. Al estar enfrente de ella, se percató que era su esposa en una prenda que resaltaba sus curvas. Los ojos del Uchiha no podían dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de aquella belleza.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío en el cuello. Se lo frotó y siguió leyendo pero luego un cosquilleo en la espalda la hizo voltearse y ver el rostro de su esposo observándola embelesado.

\- ¿Sasuke?

Él reacciona. Al recapacitar sobre sus pensamientos, el cuerpo de su mujer y lo tonto que se habrá visto, menea la cabeza enérgicamente y se voltea en dirección hacia la casa. Mientras que Hinata no sabía qué pensar; pero la sonrisa traviesa de la mañana volvía a surgir.

La noche cayó casi al mismo tiempo que el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte. A la hora, la cena estaba lista y después todos tomaban sus caminos hacia sus habitaciones principales.

Típico de ellos. Las felices parejas dormían plácidamente en el regazo del otro. Pero los regazos de Sasuke abrazaban una almohada en el suelo y los de Hinata se resguardaban en la colcha de la cama. Costumbre que ambos quieren quebrantar.

Los días empezaban a parecer más efímeros para los enamorados, mientras que para Sasuke y Hinata ("los amargados", como los había apodado Konan e Itachi) se les dificultaba pensar que siempre faltaba un días más para irse. Pero la espera interminable se acercaba muy rápido a su fin.

Día 13. Las miradas de "la pareja amargada" aparentaban agotamiento con un poco de ilusión. Solo un día más y listo. Fin de la pesadilla. Aquel día no fue diferente de los demás, las parejas irradiaban amor, más amor y otros, incomodidad e intolerancia. Pero lo que diferencia tal día es lo que ocurrirá en la armoniosa barbacoa al anochecer. Gran ambiente. Gran farsa.

\- Fue muy gracioso, Konan – la madre de Sasuke se oía feliz – No puedo creer que te pasó tales cosas.

\- Yo tampoco – Konan la compaña en la felicidad – No sé como sigo de pie.

Hinata solo miraba su plato desconcertada, de verdad quería alejarse de las princesas con sus finales felices.

\- ¿Y chicos, no tiene nada qué contar? – Dice Mikoto – Están muy callados… muy pasivos – y vuelve a estallar de la risa.

\- ¡Madre! – Reclama Itachi – Bueno, yo tengo algo que es digno de mención aquí y ahora.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué? – comenta su amada.

Itachi, palpa su pecho y luego sus piernas acompañado de un sutil rubor en sus mejillas. Su expresión pasa de aterrado y preocupado a alivio y relajación. Sonrisa flamante.

\- Konan – comienza él – sé qué crees saber cuánto te amo, y qué cosas estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti, pero en realidad no lo sabes. Te amo tanto que es indescriptible, imposible. Eres la persona que siempre anhelé sin saberlo y… ¿Aceptas casarte con este simple mortal que te ama con locura? ¿Aceptas que sea…?

Ella no lo deja terminar de formular la otra pregunta cuando salta a sus brazos con un sonoro "si". Se abrazan, se besan y alardean de su perfecto amor correspondido y mutuo. Los demás los observan con cariño y "los amargados" con irritación y desconcierto.

\- Pero, ¿No estaban ya comprometidos? – interroga el irritado.

\- No, quién te dijo eso – responde Konan con notas de dicha – Aunque, ahora si lo estamos.

Sasuke no podía borrar la confusión de su rostro y dejar de recordar las conversaciones que sostuvo con sus padres hasta con su hermano para que él mantuviera el arreglo matrimonial en secreto por el bienestar del "compromiso" de aquellos dos. El "amargado" estaba furioso.

\- ¿Hinata? – Al escuchar a Konan, Sasuke mira por inercia a su esposa - ¿Qué pasa?

La farsa se estaba desquebrajando. Quería dejar caer la máscara.

Hinata estaba llorando sin parar, las lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos sin aviso alguno y no parecía que se detendrían.

\- Discúlpenme. Todo fue muy hermoso. Lo siento – Hinata termina de explicarse y se retira de la mesa velozmente.

Sasuke se levanta sin darse cuenta que deja caer la silla en donde estaba sentado y va tras ella, sin disculpas ni explicaciones. Ir tras ella era algo que no había meditado, solo pasó.

-¡Hinata! – Sube las escaleras con furor - ¡Hinata!

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, la ve cerrada. Da golpes fuertes y grita el nombre de su esposa, una y otra vez. Pero no hay respuesta alguna.

\- Si sigues así, no me dejas otra opción que derribar la puerta – amenaza el Uchiha.

Sin respuesta alguna, más que unos sollozos.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¡Vete! Déjame sola – dice débilmente Hinata.

\- No, ábrela.

Al volver escuchar el silencio, Sasuke empieza a dar patadas a la puerta. Primero una sin fuerza, luego con más intensidad, cuando estaba por dar su gran patada final, ella decide abrir.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? – El rostro de Hinata estaba empapado en lágrimas – No quiero verte. Vete.

\- No me iré.

Y él la rodea con los brazos.

\- ¡No! No hagas eso. No me consueles como un esposo. Basta – Hinata empezó a hiperventilarse.

No la suelta por lo contrario, la abraza con más ímpetu. Ella no dejaba de forcejear, y le espetaba su negatividad a su acción.

\- Ya no quiero esto. Me dices que me odias, que no me trataras como una esposa. Que soy una estúpida, y con tu mirada me transmites tu odio y me culpas de todo. Y luego me traes aquí para fingir que nos amamos. Y tus malditos besos parecen tan reales que me hacen dudar. – Ella se estaba desahogando - Odio estar dudando de todo y de todos. Y para colmo tu maldito hermano se declara con su completo y sincero amor en frente de mí. ¡De mi! Una persona que nunca tendrá lo que él le ofrece a Konan. Te odio, y me odio por ser una ilusa. Ya no puedo más, me quiero ir.

Sasuke no sabía que decir. Solo permanecía abrazándola y acariciando su largo cabello. Baja su mirada para encontrar la suya.

\- Sácame de aquí.

Los amargados e infelices se habían escapado de la cena dejando a los que decidieron seguir en sus asientos, atónitos, perplejos de lo que acababan de acontecer. Pero, después que Mikoto volvió a abrir su boca, todo regresó a su cauce. Se restablecía el orden anterior: sonrisas, besos, verdades y mentiras.

Mientras los felices hablaban de planes a futuro sobre el casamiento y del gran evento que iba a ser, los infelices preparaban las maletas para su fugaz huída.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta o de que sintieran su ausencia, ellos guardaban las maletas en el auto con todo apuro y desesperanza.

Colocó la llave, encendió el auto y se marcharon sin mirar atrás, sin pensar. A penas el motor se encendió, uno de los integrantes de la mesa se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, siguió hablando y riendo.

Hinata se asó el viaje mirando por la ventanilla del auto con una mirada apagada y con sus mejillas rojas y con ojos rojos e hinchados. Sasuke se limitaba a mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, a lo largo del viaje.

Después de un viaje largo y sin paradas, llegaron a la mañana del día siguiente a su departamento. Y totalmente agotados. Tiraron las maletas por los aires, Hinata se encerró en el cuarto y Sasuke se fue al sofá. Los dos durmieron pero no antes de pensar por todo lo que habían pasado. Desde el inicio hasta aquel exhaustivo día.

Se hizo de noche en un parpadeo. Hyuga andaba por la cocina preparando un té para luego a volver a encerrarse. Pero Sasuke recién se despertaba, sin saber qué iba a hacer a continuación. No tenía hambre y mucho menos sueño. Solo le restaba observar su alrededor. Ella.

Verla de un lado a otro con aquel diminuto vestido – algo peculiar para tratarse de la "virgen" de su esposa – pero eso no evitaba que le encajara a la perfección.

Hinata se empezaba a incomodar por la mirada de su marido. Sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada, más en un sentido emocional que físico.

\- Uchiha.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Deja de mirarme – lo dice con pausa y vergüenza.

\- No puedo – lo dijo antes de pensarlo.

Hinata se congeló por un momento a su respuesta. Sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas al recordar lo que había presenciado aquella noche: amor puro y no físico. O tal vez, ambos.

Antes de que sintiera al intruso en su espacio personal, él ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de ella para besarla pero no lo hizo.

\- Yo también quiero uno – ella lo mira sin entender – Que sea un té verde.

Hinata sin poder reprimir sus recuerdos y sentimientos, lo besa. Deja que su instinto la controle, deja que su necesidad de ser amada, querida o deseada se apodere de ella. Porque estaba destrozada en alma y cuerpo.

Sasuke se aparta de ella sorprendido.

\- Bésame – el libido desbordaba de sus ojos perlados.

Él solo acata la orden, la besa. Un beso pasional, ardiente y carnal en su estado puro. Los labios estaban en un frenesí, no se encontraban, eran choques momentáneos. Y cuando sus bocas se unían no se volvían a separar hasta tomar un respiro. Un ciclo vicioso sin fin.

Sasuke le sostiene su pierna alrededor de su cadera masculina y con la otra mano, se enreda en su cadera. Da pequeños empujones en la parte inferior de su vientre femenino, y sigue dejando rastros de besos por el blanquecino cuello de su esposa. Al poco tiempo logra alzar la otra pierna, y apoya sus manos en su trasero mientras se dirigen a la habitación. Pero en el recorrido se chocaron con varias cosas, por la suerte de ambos ninguno perdió la intensidad del deseo por el otro.

Abre la puerta y cierra la puerta con una patada. Seguían sin separarse, Hinata en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, sus labios en la piel del otro. Los gemidos débiles y acallados. Gruñidos torpes y continuos. La recuesta en la cama suavemente y la observa por unos segundos. El rostro excitado de Hinata era maravilloso para Sasuke. Lo más condenadamente sensual y tierno que había visto en su vida. Lo excitaba de sobremanera y más al verla sonreír.

Hinata aprovecha esos segundos en que su esposo se limita a verla para hacer lo mismo. Con su mirada recorre las facciones de su rostro, se pierde en aquel fuego que desprendía sus ojos azabaches, en aquel enorme deseo que sentía por ella y una sonrisa se escapa de ella. Su embelesamiento por su esposo queda en segundo plano cuando el vuelve al ataque, con sus besos, con sus toqueteos, con excitarla sin control.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, chicos y chicas!**

 **Quería recomendarles que, "ojo con lo que van a leer". No soy buena definiendo categorías, y soy muy protectora (y lo seguiré siendo) y como son mi responsabilidad (¿exagerado?) les debía advertir que tal vez me pase de "apasionada".**

 **Nada ¿No?**

 **Los quiero un montón, gracias por su apoyo.**

 **... Ahora tengo la conciencia limpia.**

* * *

 **Explosión**

El mundo se puede dar vuelta con un solo movimiento: un beso.

Las prendas de la pareja estaban por los suelos, solo mantenían su ropa interior. Atrasando el momento tan deseado por ambos. El conjunto de encaje blanco de Hinata quería ser arrancado por los dientes del azabache, mientras él frotaba su parte inferior, cubierto por un bóxer negro, contra la de ella. Empujones simultáneos y consecutivos.

El ambiente se tornaba denso, aumentando el calor de la habitación. Hinata sentía que se asfixiaba cuando Sasuke recorría con las yemas de sus dedos sus piernas y se detenía, una y otra vez, cerca del área donde ella nunca hubiera creído que necesitaba que la tocaran. La mirada de lascivia del uno hacia el otro lo notaría cualquiera. Era demasiado intenso para Hinata, por eso se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados y produciendo sonoros sonidos de excitación. Sin que ella tuviera control de su cuerpo, se apegaba más a él, buscando un mayor contacto físico. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el acercamiento corporal que no se percató que Sasuke se las había arreglado para despojarla de su sostén. Los pechos rebotaban al compás de los movimientos de él; libres y rozando el aire concentrado de su respiración.

Primero, se dedicó a observarla, apreciar su más grande posesión. Y luego la arremetió con sus manos, las manoteó a su antojo hasta el cansancio, despues respiró sobre ellas, exhaló tres veces y las atacó con su boca. Hinata no soportaba tal bochorno que por unos segundos su sensatez y seriedad querían imponerse ante el deseo, estando a punto de parar todo. Sasuke hace un movimiento que ella no se esperaba. Detiene sus movimientos, se aparta de ella y se quita su calzoncillo.

Ella no podía estar más desorientada, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde mirar. No quería parecer una desvergonzada al quedarse mirándolo con el torso, o mejor dicho, todo él, desnudo frente a ella. Incitándola a ser algo que ella no sabía que podía ser. Su reacción inmediata, desde el fondo de su sencillez e inocencia fue cerrar sus piernas. Bloquear la entrada. Tenía miedo, sentía vergüenza. No quería cometer errores, no quería que el saliera perjudicado por su desconocimiento a tal situación "normal" y tan bien conocida por él. Pero Sasuke solo formó una sonrisa en su rostro, una que demostraba su emoción de comenzar la siguiente etapa.

Pasa su mano por su cabellera azabache, la manda hacia atrás. Esconde uno que otro mechón detrás de sus orejas y se acerca a ella de a poco. Coloca sus manos en las pálidas rodillas de su esposa, y con un leve esfuerzo las abre y se coloca entre ellas. La distancia de ambos se va acortando. Posiciona sus labios al lado de los oídos de la temerosa esposa y le susurra, algo que nunca pensó que le diría en su vida a una mujer.

\- Hinata, todo está bien. No te haré daño - suspira y hinata siente un escalofrío en su nuca - Te aseguro que lo disfrutaras, porque yo ya lo hago.

\- ¿Uchiha? - ella no sabía que debía decir, sus cabeza estaba por "apagarse."

\- Me gustaría complacerte, esposa.

Sasuke no midió sus palabras y decidió dar fin al romanticismo antes de que se le escapara de sus manos. La besó con cuidado, y luego introdujo su lengua para hacerlo más pasional y adecuado al momento. Hinata rodea el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y empieza de tratar de seguir los movimientos del azabache para con ella. No podía evitar sonreír al escuchar los quejidos, gruñidos que ella lograba provocar en su "esposo".

El "marido excitado" empezó a descender del cuello hacia abajo, dejando huellas de su paso. Hasta que al final llegó a su objetivo inicial. Y Cuando comenzó con su propósito Hinata no pudo retener el grito de un no.

-No, no, no - ella no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos - Eso no es necesario, además de ser indecoroso.

El Uchiha suelta una pequeña carcajada.

\- Es para ... - él no sabía cómo decirlo - Es para estimularte, Hinata.

\- Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente estimulada. No te preocupes.

Después de aquella discusión, él deja su cometido y sin apuro alguno, le quita su braga. Un colutte blanco con bordados en lila. Ella se mantenía quieta y cohibida por sus pensamientos fugaces de presuntos dolores y paraísos y hasta de familias.

Sasuke se acomodaba para su entrada triunfal y anhelada por meses. La abstinencia no era para él ni para nadie que se atribuyera el "ser un hombre". Pero le molestaba de sobremanera que ella se petrificara. Él quería verla temblar por y para su presencia. Entonces con eso en mente la besa en su clavícula, luego en el cuello y terminar en sus labios. Se apodera de una de las piernas de su esposa y la coloca detrás de su masculina cadera. Hinata seguía sin reaccionar. Antes de dar comienzo a su travesía juntos, él le susurra que en sus manos iba a estar segura.

Entra en ella. Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se contorsionó en la cama, se aferró a la espalda de su esposo y se mordió el labio inferior. A diferencia del azabache, que apretó su agarre a la cadera de su mujer, pronunció un quejido y cerró sus ojos. Al pasar unos segundos, Sasuke da comienzo con sus embistes.

Hinata no sabía que hacer, solo acallaba sus sonidos con el labio inferior siendo mordido y presionaba con todas sus fuerzas sus dedos contra la piel blanquecina de su esposo. Ya estaba siendo embestida por tercera vez, aunque esta vez la intensidad fue mayor al igual que su dolor. Porque Sasuke estaba siendo condescendiente al principio pero ella no lo sentía de tal modo.

Al pasar unos minutos (pocos para cualquiera pero eternos para Hinata), por fin empezó a sentir el tan mencionado clímax que muchos decían. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y los único que podía calmarla eran las seguidas entradas y salidas del azabache hacía ella. Aquel sentimiento los compartían los dos, Sasuke sentía el infierno en su cuerpo y el cielo en los dedos y labios de ella.

Hinata ya no lograba contener su agitada respiración con los continuos y fuertes movimientos del azabache. Su respiración se entrecortaba y debía abrir lo más grande su boca para tomar bocanadas de aire pero Sasuke lo dificultaba cuando la besaba por un prolongado tiempo. Él tampoco podía evitar querer ser más rudo con ella pero sabía que debía controlarse sino la lastimaría y no podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Y él no permitiría que eso sucediera, porque estaba decidido que esto se repetiría varias veces. Las veces que sean necesarios para que él estuviera satisfecho.

Mientras Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas a tal punto de que hinata se olvidara de su moral y decoro. Se aferró a él con tal fiereza, sus piernas enredadas a su cadera, los brazos a su espalda dejando líneas de sangre. Sus uñas arañaron la porcelana espalda de "su hombre". Y sus labios ya no podía resguardar sus gemidos. Ninguno de sus labios podían. Los quejidos y gruñidos de Sasuke se hicieron más sonoros acompañando los de su esposa.

Él sabía que estaba en su límite, al feroz ritmo que llevaba aquello estaba por acabar. Y hinata aumentó las posibilidades cuando lo besó con pasión y lo empujaba con sus piernas en sus certeros movimientos. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Hinata y dio sus embestidas finales. Mirando fijamente los inigualables ojos de su esposa, perdiéndose en ellos y en el libido que reflejaban pero también en aquel destello de inocencia inquebrantable.

Al incremnetar las embestidas y la intensidad provocó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre entre gemidos. Acción que enloqueció al Uchiha.

\- Sasuke... ¡Sasuke!

Todo llegó a su fin y la pareja se sentía extraña. Demasiado para despues de tal hazaña.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que ella pudo producir en él. Aquel deseo voraz y compasión por la pureza de su cuerpo. Pero su mente estaba totalmente nublada como para estar reflexionando, hasta que escuchó algo que lo perturbo y asustó. Pero más que nada lo desconcertó por el efecto que tuvo en sus acelerados latidos del corazón. Se podría decir que sintió un sutil regocijo.

\- Sasuke ... - a hinata le costaba respirar - Yo... Te... Quiero.

¡Boom! Su mente quedó en blanco. Hinata cayó rendida al cansancio y Sasuke sumergido en sus cavilaciones precipitadas.

* * *

 **Bueno este capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, se basó más en su momento íntimo.**

 **Es un poco más corto (unas mil palabras menos) pero es porque estoy corta de tiempo. Pero como dicen, "es mejor que nada". Espero que piensen lo mismo.**

 **Se los extraña.**

 **See you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Basta de mariconerias**

Un "Te quiero" puede derrumbar cualquier sensación de seguridad. Puede desorientarte. Puede hundirte o salvarte.

En ese mismo segundo después de escuchar las palabras más temidas por cualquier "semental indomable", su reflejo fue apartarse de ella lo más rápido posible. Al costado de la cama, parado, observó a la mujer más extraña que conoció en su vida: ¿Quién dice "eso" después de tener sexo casual? Porque para el gran Sasuke Uchiha, aquello no había significado nada en lo absoluto. Nada.

Su mirada de sorpresa, pasa de una pensante a una de frialdad condescendiente.

-Después de todo era una virgen - da un suspiro - Que patética.

Él se dirige al cuarto de baño para darse una refrescante ducha que lograra quitarle aquella extraña sensación que sentía. Cuando las gotas frías recorrieron su espalda, un pequeño dolor punzante apareció. Al terminar de ducharse, fue en busca del espejo para saber qué le molestaba tanto. Rasguños.

\- Genial - eran cortas y finas lineas horizontales - Maldita gatita.

Se viste y termina en el sofá. El lugar donde siempre debió estar.

Unas horas más tarde, Hinata palpa su rostro con su delicadas manos para despertar. Sin saber por qué una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y termina por estirar su cuerpo. Aquel día se sentía diferente y no sabía porqué. Además, ella no recuerda la noche anterior. Se destapa, se dirige al baño y una brisa vespertina le eriza la piel. Desnuda. Ella se percata de su desnudez y un pequeño pero sonoro grito sale de su boca. Todo aparece de golpe en su cabeza. Ese "todo" provocó que ella sintiera mareos y terminara vomitando. Hinata había dejado de ser virgen y con un hombre que no la amaba.

Ella no recuerda el "te quiero". Su cerebro borró aquel diminuto detalle que podría cambiar sus vida para siempre.

Hinata recorre los mismos pasos que su esposo. La ducha ( _purificame_ ), la reflexión (¿ _Qué hice_?) y la examinación corporal (¿ _Y estos moretones_?). Luego de alistarse - vaqueros azules y una blusa rosada - no sabía si salir o no, qué debía decir cuando lo viera o qué hacer. Ella estaba perturbada por lo ocurrido, temía que todo volviera a ser lo mismo. Temía que algo tan importante para ella, no representara nada para él. Hinata no quería enfrentarse a su esposo después de aquella noche, la cual ella "rogó" que la hiciera "suya".

\- _Bésame_. ¿Por qué demonios le dije eso? ¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Por qué permití que esto ocurriera? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?

Al terminar de recriminar su debilidad, decide salir a enfrentar la realidad. A tomar el desayuno con el _primer hombre de su vida._ La puerta se abre y deja a la vista la nada misma. Él no estaba en el departamento. Un suspiro de alivio abandonó su cuerpo.

Hinata comenzó a preparar su te y unas tostadas cuando el sonido de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse la alarmó. Él no se había ido por completo; había estado todo ese tiempo en el balcón y ella ni se dio cuenta. En la forma en cómo apareció la estremeció más de lo que ya estaba.

Sasuke tenía una apariencia despreocupada. La cabellera azabache despeinada, unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus oscuros orbes negros con el torso descubierto y con unos pantalones polar, holgados y grises. Y por último, se estaba lamiendo el dedo gordo de la mano derecha. A cualquier mujer provocaría mariposas en el estómago tal presencia pero a Hinata le volvían las ganas de vomitar.

Sasuke aparta su mirada de ella y se dirige a la habitación. Hinata siguió inmóvil en la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos, él sale con mejor apariencia. Su cabellera domada por el gel y vestido con unos pantalones negros de vestir y un chaleco del mismo color acompañado de una camisa celeste. No le dirige ni una palabra a su esposa y desaparece detrás de las plateadas puertas del ascensor. Y ella solo permaneció observando su propio reflejo en la taza de té. Aquello no había sido lo que esperaba.

Ella lamentaba ser tan patéticamente ilusa.

El día de ambos se diferenció por la eficiencia que demostró cada uno en el desarrollo de su trabajo. El de Hinata fue deplorable,no pudo dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, en el silencio de su marido y muchas cosas más que no dejaron que ella se concentrara o se alimentara correctamente. Mientras que el de Sasuke fue por encima de la excelencia, hasta logro un elogio de su padre. Porque en su cabeza no hay espacio más que para si mismo.

Ambos son muy distintos pero generan sentimientos en el otro.

El día llegó a su fin, y ellos se volvieron a encontrar. Desafortunadamente para Hinata, todo seguía el mismo curso de antes. Y hasta peor se podría decir. Ella sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos diminutos. Y Sasuke deseaba cuanto antes volver a su vida de antes, a los clubes nocturnos y a las noches con distintas mujeres.

Los días fueron pasando y la separación de ambos se fue haciendo más fuerte. Sasuke salía casi todas las noches y volvía al día siguiente. Hinata se pasaba las noches llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Ninguno de ellos se dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera necesario, en reuniones, en fiestas, en celebraciones, en fin, frente a un público al cual impresionar.

Todas sus salidas juntos por mantener apariencias terminaban lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario Hinata empezaría a llorar y él a ir detrás de las mujeres. Todo iba de mal a catastrófico.

Por lo que Hinata decide hablarlo con su querida nana, porque sabía que con su familia no hallaría contención alguna. Sus padres no están interesados en su vida matrimonial y su hermana cree que ella es una cualquiera. Solo quedaba su nana.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer, Nana. - ella lo decía con una voz quebrada, los ojos cristalizados y con el corazón roto - Hice lo que estaba en mis manos. Yo sé que lo intenté.

\- ¿Has estado alimentando bien tu cuerpo, mi niña? - A la nana solo le preocupaba una sola cosa y eso era Hinata y su salud.

\- ¡Nana! ¿Me estas escuchando? - Con una sonrisa, Hinata demuestra su enojo - Mi matrimonio es un gigantesco fiasco y me está arrastrando a un abismo. Quiero el divorcio.

\- Pero mi niña, no llevas ni un año de casada y ya te quieres divorciar. Tu padre no lo aceptará. - A ella no le importaba, lo que pensaba el señor Hyuga pero Hinata estaba tomando una decisión "apresurada".

\- No me importa, nana. Quiero apartarme lo más lejos posible de los Uchiha. Quiero dejar a Sasuke - Su rabia se acrecentaba más que su tristeza.

Hinata no sabía si contarle todos los detalles a su nana pero al final lo hace.

\- ¿Qué? - y la nana no lo podía creer - ¿Qué hizo qué? Definitivamente debes divorciarte.

\- Si, gracias por entenderme, nana - Hinata sabía que podía contar con ella.

\- Pero esa no es la mejor opción. - Hinata estaba desconcertada y su nana prosiguió - Mira mi niña, sí tu eliges el divorcio le dejarás el camino libre a ese infeliz y él no se lo merece. Él debe sufrir y mucho - ella cierra su arrugado puño y una flamante sonrisa aparece en su anciano rostro. La nana quería venganza.

Hinata se quedó con el consejo y el sentimiento de venganza que su nana le atribuyó a ella.

\- No debes sentir tristeza sino enojo, furia. Venganza, mi dulce niña. Por una vez en tu vida debes valerte por tu misma y demostrar que puedes ser toda una mujer capaz de doblegar a un hombre, como ese cretino de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y con eso en mente, Hinata daba comienzo a la venganza que tendría un despliegue lento y doloroso. Primero comenzaría con su orgullo. Después desmantelaría su figura de "macho alfa". Luego terminaría por atacar a su debilidad sexual. El planeamiento de esas etapas le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago y una felicidad que hace mucho no se mostraba en ella.

Mañana daría por comenzado la etapa numero uno : Desarticulación del orgullo.

La primera etapa comenzó aquella mañana del décimo mes y dos semanas y medias de su matrimonio con su vulgar e insensible esposo. Su primer movimiento bien analizado fue, que la única manera de "hundir" a su esposo era quitando todo rastro de las cosas de las cuales él se enorgullece. Su trabajo, su imagen de "ser perfecto y respetado". En fin, despretigiarlo, pero sin que le afecte a ella o a las familias de ambos. Fue algo difícil pero logró desarrollar una idea brillante : una entrevista. Una periodista tergiversaría todo lo que ellos dijeran y además una que odie a los narcisistas como él. Hinata necesitaba a Ino.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amar o morir en el intento**

 _No importa cuanto tiempo le dediques a un plan,no importa cuantos detalles hayas perfeccionado, siempre hay una bifurcación inesperada. Una que no estaba en el plan, y es donde el plan pasa al segundo plano._

Quisiera poder ser tan fuerte como él pero no puedo, soy excesivamente débil y frágil. Soy lo que mi madre quiso que sea. Una frágil, decente y compasiva damisela en peligro: una indefensa mujer. Pero ya no más, daré todo de mi para ser lo que en verdad soy o por lo menos descubrirlo y si para eso debo hacer cosas deplorables para sentirme bien,entonces lo haré. Haré lo que mi nana me aconsejó. Debo sentir furia y arremeter los golpes que la vida me está dando. Me salvaré a mi misma de mi infierno personal y destruiré a mis dragones. Primero comenzaré con mi esposo, luego seguirá mis padres y después el que siga. Este plan me ayudará a conseguir eso.

La fecha de la entrevista por fin llegó a ser hoy. Estoy demasiado nerviosa pero igual de emocionada. Hoy es el día en que Sasuke recibirá una cuchara de su propia y repugnante medicina. Él sabrá como me siento, él sentirá lo que siento todos lo días por su arrogancia y desfachatez.

Sasuke Uchiha lamentará haberse casado conmigo al igual que yo con él.

La fecha de la entrevista la propuse yo y por suerte Ino estaba libre ese día. Naruto no está de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo pero tampoco quiere evitarlo. Ino me confesó que quiere ayudarme en todo lo posible para destruir mi estereotipo de mujer, porque ella a diferencia de mí es una mujer valiente y poderosa. Fue ella quien se confesó a Naruto a los diecinueve años y desde ahí nunca se separaron. Pero algo me sigue incomodando, y es porqué Naruto la trata como si fuera su sirvienta y el porqué ella no hace nada. Ellos dicen que se entienden pero creo que están en una relación sadomasoquista. No lo sé.

Seguro, estarán pensando cómo es posible que nunca hablé de mi relación con ellos dos. Si se acordaran, ya sabrán que fue Naruto quien me consoló cuando sentía que el mundo se desintegraba, fue el único que me mostró su verdadera naturaleza desde un principio y fue él quien se convirtió en mi primer mejor y único amigo, en mi apoyo emocional.

Es bastante peculiar mi manera de esconder, disfrazar mis relaciones con otros. O no me importan o me importan lo suficiente como para mantenerlos apartados de mi. Es por eso que casi nunca los veo pero los tres sabemos que podemos contar en el otro, es por eso que ellos son mi último recurso. No quiero que se involucren en mi demencial matrimonio falso.

Las horas pasaron volando y la entrevista está por comenzar. No fue difícil engañar a mi esposo, porque él muy bien sabe que desde nuestro apresurado casamiento muchas revistas de chismes quisieron saber el motivo de nuestro compromiso que apareció de la nada. Y bueno, Ino es una periodista de una revista de chismes, aunque ella no lo considera así, sino como "una revista que proporciona información banal que nos quita el mal sabor de nuestras propias vidas ¿A quien no le interesan los problemas de los otros?". Pero bueno, yo no soy quien para contradecir eso y menos a ella.

Decidimos que la entrevista sea en un espacio cerrado pero que en ningún hogar de nadie. Así que acá estamos, en un hermoso atardecer, en el bar que nos queda a todos a mitad de camino y con nadie a nuestro alrededor. El bar le pertenece a un confidente de Ino. Es un lujoso y armonioso lugar para pasar el rato.

Ino comienza con preguntas indefensas, tales cómo ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de casados? ¿A qué nos dedicamos?, nuestra edad y demás cosas tontas. Hasta que llegamos al punto que tanto practicamos. A su orgullo.

\- Por lo que se puede apreciar son una hermosa pareja de casados y muy felices debo decir.- Ino comenta algo innecesario pero solo le dedicamos una sonrisa ridícula.- Pero, vayamos al punto.¿Qué se siente ser el primogénito, el heredero a la tan conocida y poderosa empresa?

Sasuke la mira con desdén pero Ino sigue sonriendo y con la mirada en alto, desafiándolo. Es claramente que la pregunta no era para él y por eso no dice una sola palabra pero yo no hago lo mismo.

\- Es difícil pero no imposible. Desde un principio supe que el mando de las empresas Hyuga pasaría a mis manos y estoy orgullosa de eso. Porque después de todo soy una Hyuga y soy la primera hija.

Ino arremete con otra pregunta arrolladora.

\- Uchiha, tengo sabido que tu hermano ya posee el mando de las empresas que están ubicadas en Inglaterra y las de Japón ¿No? Y que tu solo eres el vicepresidente, designado a los últimos minutos después de tu casamiento con Hinata ¿O me equivoco? - la sonrisa de Ino se acrecienta.

Yo no sabía de esa información,al parecer ella estuvo haciendo bien su trabajo.

\- Claro que no te equivocas. Mi matrimonio me hizo lo bastante feliz y satisfecho que mi eficacia en el trabajó mejoro y me gané ese puesto, porque yo no soy el primogénito como mi esposa - sus últimas palabras las soltó con rabia,pero nunca abandonó su porte de caballero.

\- Y también, es cierto que en tus años antes del matrimonio tuviste la indecorosa vida de un hombre de la noche. Y creo que fue por eso que nunca te ofrecieron el puesto de presidente cuando tu padre enfermo, ni cuando tu hermano estuvo a punto de renunciar. ¿Es así?

Al terminar de escucharla, no podía aminorar la necesidad de detener esto, sentía que era demasiado para Sasuke pero no podía olvidar el plan. El plan estaba ante todo.

Sasuke estaba con la mirada en llamas y parecía que asesinaría a Ino.

\- Es cierto. Fui un hombre de antojos sexuales insaciables. Fui un hombre deplorable que no ayudó en nada a la imagen de los Uchihas pero ya he cambiado y ahora la empresa no podría estar en mejores manos que las de mi hermano y yo. - Sasuke estaba recuperando el control de la entrevista y no poder permitir eso.

\- Aja. Ya veo pero recientemente hubo rumores que le has hecho infiel a tu esposa con tus recurrentes salidas a clubes nocturnos. - Ino sigue implacable.

\- No sé de qué está hablando. Yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa - él seguía con su mentira pero Ino lo interrumpe.

\- Tengo pruebas de ello - Estira su brazo hacía mi y me alcanza unas fotos. Varias de ellas.

En todas las fotos se veía a Sasuke saliendo e ingresando a diferentes clubes y en algunas salía con mujeres. Todas distintas. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi compasión por él se deshizo en segundos, quería destruirlo a como dé lugar.

Sasuke me quita las fotos de un manotazo. Estaba ansioso por saber si eran lo que él temía.

\- Ahora entiendo porque pasas todas las noches fuera. Si tu padre lo supiera sentiría vergüenza de ti y tu madre seguro estaría indignada. - sin pensarlo digo algo que sé que le molestará - No sé porqué no eres más como tu hermano Itachi.

Él me lanza una mirada de odio y yo prosigo sin miedo.

\- Debí haberme casado con Itachi y no contigo.

Y en ese momento se dio por terminada la entrevista. Sasuke se levantó se despidió educadamente del fotógrafo y de ella, y me dejó. Al mirar a Ino pude apreciar una mirada de triunfo y digna de una madre orgullosa. Objetivo: volver cenizas su orgullo, realizado.

Salí del bar y el auto seguía ahí. No me había abandonado del todo. Abro la puerta y mis rodillas me quieren traicionar pero subo al auto antes de caer. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Al llegar al departamento, él se cambia de ropa y vuelve a salir. Ese día no lo volví a ver hasta que pasaron dos noches.

Al salir el artículo "La pareja de apariencias" que lanzó Ino, ella no dice nada en particular que afectara a las familias y mucho menos a nosotros, solo narra tonterías, hechos e insinuaciones de problemas pero nada seguro.

\- Gracias Ino.

Al leer el artículo y lo que ocurrió ese día, solo podía agradecerle. La llamé, le agradecí y lloré al teléfono con ella. Porque después de todo no soy tan fuerte como quisiera.

Ahora sigue el comienzo de la segunda etapa: Desmantelar su figura de macho alfa.

Este fue bastante fácil de planear, ¿Qué vuelve a un hombre en un macho alfa? Sería la prepotencia de ser el mejor ¿Y por qué quieren ser el mejor? Por las mujeres. Tan simple como eso. Solo debo quitarle al público de mujeres que lo idolatren, y que son manipulables y convertirlas en mujeres independientes que no se dejan llevar por el impulso y la apariencia.

Lo seguí a sus clubes, hablé con algunas mujeres y les mostré las fotos de él saliendo de clubes con diferentes mujeres. Les advertí que el era un hombre de una sola noche. Algunas me lo agradecieron y no se volvieron a acercar a él y hubo otras que ni les importó. A las que les mencioné que él no "te satisface apropiadamente", su mueca de decepción me produjo asco y regocijo. Ellas tampoco se volverían a acerca a él. Y así lo logré, de club en club, de mujer en mujer, y más el haberlo comparado con "el inmejorable y perfecto hermano mayor" logré que él se quedara en casa todas las noches, que se emborrachara y que su capacidad laboral disminuyera estrepitosamente.

Solo quedaba la última etapa, que es el resultado de las otras dos primeras. atacar a su debilidad sexual y para eso, aunque no me gusta la idea debo ser participe exclusivamente yo. Ino me aconsejó que ya que él no duerme conmigo y ni siquiera me toca (lo sé, nuestra relación es patética) y además de que ya no tendrá mujeres con quien consolarse, debo aprovecharme de eso tentándolo con mi cuerpo. Es una medida indecorosa pero es una que me dará la felicidad de ver mis miserables expresiones en su rostro.

En nuestro décimo primero, tres semanas y dos días desde que nos casamos empiezo el primer intento de tentar a mi marido.

Estoy usando un corto vestido rojo de seda con finos tirantes que realza mi pálida piel. Lo uso para salir a tomar un té de medianoche, la hora en que él se dedica a tomar sorbos de whisky. Hay veces que me lastima verlo de tal modo pero es su modo de sufrir el dolor que yo siento. Él se emborracha y yo lloro.

Al pasar en frente de mi esposo, su gélida mirada se clava en mi cuerpo y empiezo a temblar. Me preparo rápido el te y vuelvo a la habitación. No quiero que me vuelva a tocar, y dudo de su abstinencia hacía mi. Pero por las próximas noches yo sigo provocándolo, tal cómo me aconsejó Ino.

Uso prendas provocativas, salgo más seguido. De vez en cuando me voy al cine sola, o a comer con "amigos". Sigo con mi juego de superioridad y me empieza a gustar. Sasuke en casa padeciendo mi papel de infeliz y yo en el papel de una mujer libre e independiente. Ahora interpreto el papel de Sasuke Uchiha. Soy superior a él y me encanta.

Con el paso del tiempo me voy a costumbrando a las prendas costas y exhibicionistas. Atiendo llamadas de compañeros de trabajo en alta voz. Quiero que él vea lo feliz y deseada que soy por otros hombres, que él no es él único bastardo que puede engañar.

Pero, mi pureza y debilidad arraigada en mi ser evita que salga del departamento con las prendas que me regaló Ino. Siempre me cambio en el baño con mi ropa de siempre. Cancelo a último momento todas las citas con los hombres. Y sigo llorando todas las noches en silencio. El cambio que tanto anhelo es mucho más complicado de obtener de lo que creía.

En nuestro décimo tercero mes juntos, mi padre nos cita en un restaurante prestigioso y nosotros vamos con esperanzas de que todo esto termine. Pero Sasuke lleva una apariencia de caballero en apuros, ojeras, su cabello despeinado pero siempre con un traje a la medida.

Mi padre nos ve, nos mira con desdén, mas a mi que a él. Mi padre siempre está impecable y mi rabia hacía él no ha disminuido ni un poco. La reunión duró menos de diez minutos, nos informó que leyó el artículo, que no llevamos una apariencia de un matrimonio "eficiente" y que nos proporcionará dos semanas a los dos para recuperarnos. Y cómo olvidar su última orden, nos "regala" una mansión, que será nuestro nuevo residencia.

Lo aborrezco pero cada vez que o miro no puedo quitarme la mirada de Hanabi de ni mente, Ella se parece mucho a él , más de lo que creía.

Acatamos su orden, los padres de Sasuke no hacen su aparición ni siquiera llaman cuando él no va atrabajar. Esto es una estupidez, nos atacamos mutuamente pero quienes deben ser destruidos son ellos no nosotros pero es muy difícil atacar a tu propia familia.

El tiempo pasa, y Sasuke sigue empeorando aunque él cree que no lo noto. A veces lo escucho hablar solo y rompiendo cosas, eso ocurría más seguido en el departamento donde estábamos mas "juntos" pero en esta mansión hay suficiente espacio para enojarnos y evitarnos el vernos.

El tiempo sigue pasando, el veranos se está asomando, el invierno deja de luchar. El calor logra que mis prendas sean cada vez más diminutas y yo me voy a costumbrando a ellas. El tentándolo quedó en segundo plano, ahora lo hago parea sentirme cómoda. Usar estas prendas cerca de él no me importa, pero si solo es exclusivamente él.

Creí que en algún momento todo volvería a su "cauce" pero al parecer no sabía lo equivocada que estaba porque no termino como yo pensé y planee que terminaría.

Estar a su lado, estar los dos juntos en la cama. El habernos acostado juntos no era parte del plan. Y no me refiero precisamente a dormir, sino a "eso".

Maldita sea, esto no era parte del plan.

* * *

 _ **Hola Chicos y Chicas! Los extrañé mucho, como ven hoy les regalé dos capítulos consecutivos porque se los debo y esto es poco, lo sé.**_

 _ **pero es lo que hay, espero que lo disfruten y que no se me haya escapado la verdadera chispa de la historia.**_

 _ **Historia mía y los personajes de Masashi kishimoto.**_

 _ **Nos volveremos a ver en unos cuantos días, pero estén seguros que en este mes termino esta historia, creo que se me hizo muy larga y así estaré librepara terminar las otras.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Perdidos al encuentro**

Cansados, hartos y deprimidos. La pareja disfuncional de Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha estaban en su límite.

Estar todos los días evitándose y sobreviviendo al día, no era precisamente lo que alguno hubiera planeado en sus planes a futuro.

"¡Demonios! Ya tenían más de un año de casados". Ellos no podían evitar pensar que muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos. Algunas los alejaron y otras lo contrario, los acercaban tanto que temían acercarse lo suficiente como para lastimarse mucho más de lo que ya lo hicieron estando apartados.

Pero… otra vez, todo volvió a cambiar.

Los maltratos emocionales del Uchiha hacía su esposa, a demás de su desinterés por la compatibilidad de ellos, logró perturbar a Hinata. A lo que ella, respondió ingeniosamente y de brutal manera al ejecutar sus planes de venganza.

En resumen, se mutilaron el uno al otro. Hinata a no cree en ninguna posibilidad de amor entre ellos y Sasuke ya no quiere verla, ni a ella ni al mismo. Los siguen odiando su matrimonio. Pero… ¿Se odian el uno al otro?

La respuesta estaría en esas noches en que Hinata no le prohíbe la entrada a su esposo a su habitación.

De la noche en que Hinata se entregó a Sasuke pasaron tres meses. Y solo llevaban viviendo cinco semanas en la mansión cuando Sasuke en una noche la hizo suya, de nuevo. No era algo que Hinata hubiera esperado.

Acostarse con su marido, no estaba en los pendientes de Hinata.

Ocurrió en un domingo en donde Hinata no quería abandonar la cama por la lluvia torrencial que estaban aconteciendo. Sasuke seguía con su botella de coñac en el sofá frente al Smart tv gigantesca que cubría la pared de la sala. Ellos no hacían contacto visual hace mucho, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente.

Sasuke ya no bebía desde la noche anterior porque se terminaron las pocas botellas que había en la repisa del bar y estaba más consciente de lo que su acompañante de casa podía provocar en él. Y pudo ver a Hinata con las mismas prendas cortas de siempre, ya que la calefacción la mantenía cálida.

Fue en ese tormentoso día en que Sasuke se percató de su ansiedad por un cálido cuerpo debajo de la suyo. No, era el cuerpo de su esposa al que anhelaba y necesitaba.

En esas veces que él salía a los clubes y se encamaba con las mujeres de la noche no sentía nada. Ni placer ni calidez. Nada parecido a lo que sintió con Hinata.

Hinata estaba preparando su té de lavanda cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Agitó la cabeza levemente hacía los lados y siguió a la espera de que el agua hirviera.

En unos segundos, Sasuke posaba sus manos en los muslos de la blanca piel de su esposa y devoraba su boca con ímpetu.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, lo que estaba ocurriendo no lo había visto venir. No sabía cómo actuar. Él la besaba con deseo e indecoro y su cuerpo actuaba sin su consentimiento. Sus piernas se abrazaban a la cadera de Uchiha y sus brazos a su cuello, mientras que sus manos desordenaban el cabello del azabache. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero eso no evitaba que su cuerpo se sintiera bien. Los gemidos y gruñidos se hicieron escuchar.

-S-S-Sasuke – ella no podía más que decir su nombre pare que él se detuviera, pero provocó lo contario.

Sasuke terminó de alzarla para llevarla a la habitación mientras pasaba su lengua en donde el cuello y la clavícula se funden.

-Cómo extrañaba esto – lo soltó acompañado de un gruñido.

La recuesta en la cama, y mientras Hinata permanecía temblando y agitada a lo ancho de la cama, él aprovechó para quitarse las prendas de ambos.

Remeras, pantalones y shorts terminaron en diferentes lugares.

Sasuke le dedica otro apasionado beso, posa su mano en uno de los descubiertos senos de Hinata y se encarga con su boca del otro. Hinata seguía perdiéndose en las sensaciones que él le producía.

-S-Sasuke… yo no… ¡Ahh! – el Uchiha sin previo aviso ingresó en ella de una sola estocada.

Hinata no sabía que tanto su cuerpo anhelaba esto. Al parecer más de lo que ella temía porque a los pocos segundos ella se empezó a removerse debajo del fornido cuerpo de azabache para que el la embistiera y así lo hizo.

Con cada estocada Hinata sentía que enloquecería. Y su mente se desconectó por un momento.

-M-más… m-más ¡Ahhh! – Hinata le hizo saber a su esposo que debía esforzarse un poco más si la quería satisfacer.

Entonces Sasuke Uchiha respondió. Sus embestidas se hicieron más certeras y toscas, ya no se reprimiría con respecto a su condición de virgen porque ya no lo era.

Una y otra vez, él entraba y salida de ella rápidamente. Sus varoniles manos se aferraban a la ancha cadera de ella y no la soltaría hasta por fin satisfacer sus meses de abstinencia.

Hinata ya no soportaba más aquel nudo que se estaba formando en su estómago desde que él la besó en la cocina. Con cada estocada, con cada vez que sentía entrar la hombría de Sasuke en lo profundo de su ser quería romper algo. Y cuando él se inclina para besarla y manosear uno de su pecho decidió que ese era su límite.

\- ¡S-S-sasuke! ¡Hmm! ¡ Ahhhh! – Hinata profirió un grito de éxtasis y los labios de Sasuke se delineó una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo se estremeció sin poder controlarlo y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del azabache. Pero para Sasuke todavía no habían llegado a SU límite.

-Esto… todavía – le costaba armar una frase a Sasuke – no terminó.

Él siguió dando certeras embestidas y continuas hasta que no pudo más y dejó liberar la presión que había estado acumulando.

Desde esa noche, todas las que las siguieron fueron tórridas noches pasionales y Hinata siempre quedaba más extasiada que él.

-¡S-S-Sasuke! ¡ Ahngg!

\- No, todavía no.

Ella siempre "desataba el nudo de su estómago" primero. Hasta había veces en que lo hacían más de una vez. Y era en esas noches en donde Hinata se despertaba hasta al mediodía o faltaba al trabajo.

-S-Sasuke. Ya. No. Mas.

\- ¡Hina! ¡Hinata! – era la segunda vez en que él lograba satisfacer su exigente apetito sexual.

Hubo veces en que Hinata intentó cerrar con llave su habitación, pero en medio de la noche se volvía a levantar para dejarla abierta ¿por qué? No lo sabe, o tal vez sí, no quería volver a estar sola en tal gran cama matrimonial.

Y así fueron pasando los días, y las semanas. Su relación se había vuelto carnal. De cuerpos en busca de fricción. No había nada más allá que noches de pasión.

Con el tiempo, ellos podían tolerarse mejor. Al pasar cada noche juntos y dormir cálidamente el uno al lado del otro conseguían un mejor humor al día siguiente. Mejor emprendimiento y desenvolvimiento en las empresas. Una vida más vívida que la anterior.

A Hinata dejó de importarle si había amor o no entre ellos, le bastaba con la pasión y las noches de arrumacos. A Sasuke le bastaba y sobraba con el sexo, pero, aunque lo intentara negar, hacerlo con su esposa era mil veces mejor que con cualquier otra. No solo conseguía saciar su deseo hacía la fémina, sino que obtenía una paz que lograba dormirlo como un bebé.

Su acercamiento empezó solo en las noches porque en el día o no se veían o no les interesa verse. Pero al transcurso del tiempo, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse incompleta e insegura de lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo tanto, ella buscó establecer un vínculo que pasara lo carnal.

Ella sabía que no podía esperar amor o querer de parte de la azabache, pero se ilusionaba con una simple y minúscula amistad de parte de él. Y a lo largo de los días, ella empezó a entablar conversaciones banales con su esposo.

Primero con frases cortas, pero después tales frases se volvían conversaciones. Y de simples conversaciones de cortesía pasaron a ser amenas conversaciones. Y ahora esperaban, si ambos, querían que aquellas conversaciones estúpidas y sin sentido como a veces todo lo contario, interesantes e ingeniosas se volvieran cotidianas y parte de la rutina.

Les llevó y año y siete meses darse cuenta de la fórmula de convivencia: el sexo consensuado, uno pasional y tórrido.

Todos los días tenían algo de qué habar e interactuar con el otro y en cada noche sus libidos se desprendían de toda cordura y cortesía. Se entregaban por completo al deseo del otro, a la pasión pura.

Pero, desafortunadamente, otro cambio en sus vidas quería ser protagonista de aquel vigésimo mes de casados.

El casamiento de Konan e Itachi se estaba aproximando demasiado rápido para ellos. No estaban preparados para otro casamiento y mucho menos para toda la familia reunida y la estupidez de mantener apariencias.

Lo de las apariencias había quedado en segundo plano para ellos desde que no estuvieron envueltos en ninguna ridícula reunión o ceremonia. De hecho, los padres de ambos se habían distanciados de ellos. Permitiendo que se terminaran de destruir o que una vez por todas trataran de llevarse bien.

Y por lo que se podía observar estaban optando por la segunda opción.

Pero todo lo que estaban construyendo podía venirse abajo con un solo movimiento en falso. Porque siendo honestos no habían avanzado mucho. Hinata de vez en cuando lloraba en la regadera y Sasuke tomaba una que otra copa en la oscuridad de su despacho.

Hanabi seguía rondando en la cabeza de Hinata e Itachi en la de Sasuke. Los problemas seguían apareciendo, pero ellos trataban todo lo posible a no ceder a la oscuridad porque, al fin y al cabo, cuando estaban juntos sentían que podían una vez más, salir adelante.

Pero con el gran acontecimiento del verdadero casamiento. Del anhelado amor en un matrimonio que Hinata inconscientemente espera conseguir y de los profundos celos de Sasuke para con su hermano intentarían consumirlo en aquella ceremonia, no tardarían en darse por vencidos otra vez.

Unos pocos detalles podían dejar en descubierto todo lo que en verdad son que indisimuladamente intentan olvidar.

En dos días tendrían que enfrentar sus mayores temores, por los anhelos que enterraron y el sufrimiento que les provoca la presencia de ciertas personas.

En cuarenta y ocho horas verían el verdadero rostro de la felicidad. Y ellos no estaban preparados para tal fatalidad.

El corazón de Hinata y la mente de Sasuke no estaban preparados.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, chicos y chicas!_**

 ** _He vuelto y con un nuevo capítulo que cada vez está más cerca del final. Todavía no me decido si por un "happy ending" o si por un " bad ending_** ** _". Hmmm, voy a tener que hablarlo con la almohada o dejen un review con su opinión._**

 ** _Hasta acá llego por hoy, pero ya tengo en mente algunas cositas para el siguiente capitulo. So don't worry, my cuties._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por todo. Los quiero y hasta nuevo aviso._**

 ** _Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia me pertenece._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sentimientos**_ _ **encontrados**_

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ME está pasando?_

 _Todo esto es un desastre y es por su culpa, solo ella puede tener la culpa de lo que está pasando. De lo que me está sucediendo._

Ella me citó a una maldita cita con esta intrépida reportera. Que si no me equivoco la vi varias veces con Naruto. ¿Él tendrá algo que ver en esto? Ya no importa, nada importa. Hinata acaba de descubrir que la estuve engañando. Esta farsa llegó a su fin y de la peor manera posible.

Ahora solo me queda aguardar a sus gritos o, mejor dicho, sus lloriqueos de su orgullo herido de esposa. Pero debo decir que nunca esperé lo que salió de su boca en ese instante.

\- (…) No sé por qué no eres más como tu hermano Itachi.

Algo se estremeció dentro de mí y mis manos temblaron para posarse en su cuello y dejarla sin respiración por unos severos segundos. Pero me abstengo de mis instintos y ella prosigue.

-Debí haberme casado con Itachi y no contigo.

Era suficiente. Eso había sobrepasado el límite, y nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Quería mandar todo al demonio, pero tenía que seguir con el espectáculo. Si no, no sé de qué sería capaz esta reportera con sed de una primicia. Me retiro y los saludo como se debe y salgo de esas malditas cuatro paredes donde estaba la incoherente de mi maldita esposa.

Deseaba que se fuera caminando al departamento, pero afuera del edificio había más fotógrafos y no podía arriesgarme. La esperé y nos fuimos del lugar. El silencio reinó en el trayecto.

¿Por qué lo había dicho? Y más importante ¿por qué me afectaba más de lo que quisiera?

No estaba dispuesto a responder tales preguntas por lo que unas noches estuve fuera del alcance de su plateada vista.

No la podía tener cerca, porque la mataría o la volvería hacer mía, aunque ella no quisiese. Y no estaba dispuesto a rebajarme a forzar a una persona a hacer algo que no quería cuando hay mujeres que se mueren por tenerme. Es por ese estúpido motivo que me estuve acostando con diferentes mujeres después de la primera vez que nos acostamos. Sabía que ella no iba a querer que la volviera a tocar y tampoco me arriesgaría a tocarla cuando escuché aquella frase que me da escalofríos cada vez que la recuerdo: te quiero. No, definitivamente no me arriesgaría y ahora sale con esto.

Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu comentario. Debiste haberte casado y revolcado con mi hermano. Pero por qué demonios me da punzadas en el estómago al imaginarlos a ellos dos juntos.

¿Qué diablos me está ocurriendo con ella?

Y para colmo, no sé qué les sucede a las mujeres de ahora. La disponibilidad de mujeres está disminuyendo, cada vez son menos las mujeres que hacen fila por mí.

Actualmente, ya no hay ninguna fila que formar. No hay ninguna mujer que salga conmigo de los bares. A este paso me quedare de nuevo en la oscura y desesperante abstinencia. No lo podría soportar, no de nuevo.

¿Qué sucede con las mujeres? ¿Perdí el toque? No, imposible

Pero con Hinata es diferente ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Ahogo mis interrogaciones en alcohol. Ese amigo nuevo que me hice, me lava el cerebro hasta dejarlo en blanco. No me importan mis dudas, no me importan nada en absoluto. Pero, este preciado amigo, me ofrece algo a cambio y me quita otra. Sí, me olvido de todos los problemas, pero también me olvido de resolverlos. Así que siguen estando ahí y mi desempeño en el trabajo está por los suelos.

¡Gracias alcohol, por hacer que me importe una mierda mi vida! Que ya era una porquería.

Además de sus pros y sus contras de este nuevo amigo, (debí haber desposado a esta delicada botella de whisky) me vino como anillo al dedo ya que, repentinamente a Hinata le empezó a gustar las prendas reveladoras. Suerte que tengo a mi amigo para que me deje inhabilitado para sentir una erección cuando la veo. Y es por eso que mis ojos solo ven un borrón de piel blanca y diminutas prendas.

Y para finalizar con esta hermosa y frenética montaña rusa de mentiras, mi glorioso suegro nos cita para "darnos una reprimenda" por nuestra conducta y blablá. Al final, dice para lo que en verdad vino: Dos semanas de vacaciones y una casa que habitar. El nuevo hogar lo llama él.

Estúpida mansión. Estúpida esposa. Estúpida botella de whisky.

La manía de mi esposa por las prendas que acentúan su figura se hace cada vez más cotidiana. Al parecer a ella ya no le incomoda más y a mí me empezó a desinteresar.

Hermosos efectos del alcohol. Seguro que, si mi familia me viera, soltarían un decepcionado suspiro y dirían algo como: Este es Sasuke Uchiha.

Si, mamá, este soy yo. Este miserable hombre que reposa todas las noches en el sillón del GRAN despacho de esta ridícula mansión de familia feliz. Si, padre, soy un inútil, no sirvo para nada en la empresa. Si, hermano, eres mejor que yo que hasta mi esposa te desea.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas, Sasuke!

Estrelló la botella de alcohol en un arranque de ira. Y luego me percato de que era la última que poseía el bar. Por suerte, ¿el destino? Había una de coñac bien escondida en la alacena, pero solo había suficiente para un trago. Muy propio de mí.

Sin alcohol no sé cuánto voy a durar sin matarla.

Hablando del diablo, mi esposa sale de su encierro y puedo decir que aquel diminuto short no dejaba mucho que imaginar y su amplia remera que caía a los costados de sus brazos, le daba una apariencia angelical y sensual. Debía aceptar que mi esposa podía encenderme sí lo intentaba.

Sin que mi cuerpo esté inundado del sedante que tanto lo dominó por meses podía apreciar mi alrededor. Estaba lloviendo a torrenciales, Hinata estaba jodidamente hermosa y mi sed por ella resonó en mi interior como un rugido.

Era hora de comer, y el menú del día era mi esposa. Yumi yumi.

En un parpadeo me coloco detrás de ella, y en unos minutos después la estoy embistiendo bestialmente. Me desahogo con ella al hacerla mía una y otra vez.

No me canso de besar sus labios y verla enloquecer por mí. Al principio me sorprendió no ver resistencia por parte de ella, pero no pudo dejar de importarme menos después de llegar al majestoso instante en que puedo sentir el cielo bajo mis pies.

Creí que esa vez sería la única en que la volvería a ver enloquecer por mí y lamentaba eso ¿Quién no lo haría? Estar dentro de ella, ver sus expresiones y verla suplicar por más era indescriptible. Con solo pensarlo me volvían las ganas de hacerla mía. Una y otra vez.

Al pasar el tiempo. Descubrí que ella me correspondía en este deseo. El alcohol desapareció de mi sistema y ella apareció a mi lado todas las noches después de esa. TODAS.

Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y las noches me empezaron a parecer desconsideradamente cortas estando a su lado. Poseyendo su frágil cuerpo sudoroso incontables veces.

Tengo que reconocer, que a veces el problema es la solución. Hinata Hyuga, mi esposa es la solución a mi miserable vida matrimonial y familiar. Estar con ella se siente _bien._

 _Mierda, se siente más que bien._

Los días como las noches pasaron y siguieron el transcurso del tiempo. Las reuniones de farsa nunca faltaban, pero ahora las podíamos manejar mejor que antes.

Cuando estaba desorientado o frustrado o por cualquier excusa la poseía las veces que fueran necesarias para tranquilizarme. Y siempre funcionaba con la primera vez, pero para un Uchiha nunca es suficiente. Pobre de mí Hinata. Ella no soporta mi ritmo, casi siempre termina desmayada del cansancio.

El tiempo pasaba volando para nosotros, además que empezamos a entablar conversaciones con más de una frase. No era algo que necesitaba, pero no me puedo quejar tampoco. No está mal nuestra relación de esposos. De hecho, _está mejorando… aunque no es algo que me interese. Hmpf._

 _Pero, Sasuke Uchiha no puede estar bien ¿O sí?_

El anuncio de la ceremonia de casamiento de mi hermano hizo colapsar mis neuronas por un milisegundo.

-… ¿En una semana?

-Sí, Sasuke. En unos siete días Konan será en definitiva tu hermana legal. Tu padre y yo no podemos estar más que contentos. Nuestros dos hijos casados y _felices_. Espero verte allá. – escucho a mi madre suspirar pesadamente – Necesito verte ahí ¿Está bien?

No podía formular palabra alguna y estúpidamente asentí como si ella fuera a verme. Recupero las pocas neuronas que siguen funcionando.

-Estaré presente en su casamiento. No te preocupes. Mi esposa y yo haremos nuestra mejor actuación. – lo suelto con asco y rencor.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho algo que era innecesario como inútil.

\- ¿Sasuke? Sabes que te quiero ¿no?

Corté. Mi madre no volvería a manipularme.

Sin rodeos advertí a mi esposa de la desmesurada actuación que nos aguardaba el 14 de febrero. El día en que presenciaremos verdaderas sonrisas, en donde los únicos actores seremos nosotros.

-Hinata- ella hace ademán de oírme mientras sigue concentrada en cocinar la cena. Hay veces en que no me canso de verla.

\- ¿Si? - sin contenerme, me posiciono detrás suyo y ella detiene sus movimientos. - ¿Sasuke-kun?

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre acompañado del honorifico, pero luego una rebelde sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Una que nunca dejaré que ella la vea.

-Konan e Itachi tendrán su ceremonia de casamiento… en una semana. – siento como su pequeño cuerpo se tensa. No quiero verla llorar.

 _Descubrí que no me gusta verla llorar._

Ella siguió sin decir nada y mis brazos se movieron por si solos, abrazándola fuertemente. Y mi mentón se apoya en su cabeza. Y mis labios sueltan una gigantesca mentira.

-Todo estará bien, Hinata. – su cuerpo empieza a temblar. No, no lo hagas. No vuelvas al pasado. – No dejaré que nada salga mal, Hina.

Ella se da la vuelta y me abraza. Sus débiles brazos se aferran a mi camisa con todas sus fuerzas y esconde su rostro en mi pecho. Parecía una niña perdida.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – levanta su rostro un poco y me mira con sus cristalizados ojos grises. Esos extraños ojos que no puedo dejar de mirar, aunque lo intente.

\- Si, lo prometo. – le vuelvo a mentir, porque lo que llegué a ocurrir en esa maldita ceremonia no está en mis manos,

Hay cosas que ni un Uchiha puede controlar. O predecir.

A diferencia del tiempo transcurrido, estos últimos días parecían eternos. Las horas en el trabajo con Itachi cerca con una cara de tonto me enardecía la sangre. Tenerlo cerca no era lo mejor para mi ene esos momentos, pero no podía hacer nada. Él era el futuro presidente de Uchiha Enterprise. Por suerte, mi medicina seguía haciendo efecto en mí. La tenía a ella para tranquilizarme.

Nunca pensé que me agradaría ver el rostro de mi esposa hasta aquellos días. Esos siete días donde verla me daba energía para vencer a mi hermano. Porque el futuro no estaba decidido. Mi padre podía cambiar de opinión.

Los días pasaron como las hojas al caer. Ya era el día de la ceremonia y no podía evitar tomar de vez en cuando un poco de cerveza de raíz a escondidas mientras esperaban a Hinata que se alistara.

Vestirme para ese día fue monótono. No sé cómo lo había hecho sin estresarme por el nudo de la corbata. Todo se sentía fuera de sí.

No sabía por qué sentía un escalofrío en mi columna. La cabeza estaba a mil y sentía que rompería todo hasta que, de nuevo, su rostro logró tranquilizarme.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó ver su esbelta silueta. Aquel sencillo vestido azul que le llegaba hasta los pies, dejaba descubierto sus brazos y unos delicados y finos tirantes decoraban sus hombros. El color azul marino acompañaba su piel a la perfección. Parecía el reflejo de la luna en el océano al anochecer. Además, su melena suelta le daba un toque inocente pero salvaje.

Sí, yo tenía a la mujer más hermosa y sensual que cualquiera desearía. Tal vez no haya sido la mujer que yo hubiera elegido, pero, en definitiva, es la que merezco.

Parecía un ángel.

-Ya estoy lista. Creo que deberíamos ir yendo. – pasa unos delgados dedos para acomodar unos mechones detrás de su oreja - ¿Sasuke?

\- Te ves…- estaba a punto de decir algo que no diría nunca cuando me percaté de la situación – Te ves normal.

Su rostro expresó confusión para luego sonreírme. Ya era tiempo de marcharnos y así lo hicimos.

Primero llegamos a la iglesia. La misma donde fue la primera vez que vi a mi Hinata Hyuga.

La primera vez que conocía a la persona que odiaba desde que me enteré que sería mi esposa. Hoy en día, ¿Llegó a ser diferente? ¿Quiero que sea diferente? No estoy preparado para responder mis dudas… por ahora.

Todos se levantan y fijo mis ojos en mi hermano mientras los demás lo hacen en la novia. Hinata gira para ver a Konan entrar con su vestido clásico de novia, pero yo no puedo dejar de ver la cara de felicidad que expresa mi hermano al verla.

-Con que esa debió haber sido mi rostro – es un comentario que dije sin pensar. Provocó que Hinata dirigiera su mirada hacia mi hermano y su mirada se apagara por unos segundos.

¿Ella quiere que la mire como él mira a Konan? ¿Soy capaz de hacer esa estúpida expresión?

La ceremonia fue "ordinaria". No hubo ningún intruso ni nada. No hubo comentarios fuera de lugar. No hubo mentiras. Terminó en un feliz acepto y en un alegre beso entre lágrimas. Un típico y feliz comienzo de un matrimonio.

No sabía si sentir alegría o lástima por mi hermano. Él nunca pasará por la interesante vida matrimonial por la que yo pasé. Pero eso es algo bueno ¿O no?

A los minutos, pasamos a la fiesta. Todos riendo y festejando. Todos felices.

-Qué suertudo es tu hermano, teme.

¿Naruto? ¿Y este de donde apareció?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? - soy un hombre que va directo al punto. - ¿Por qué te invitaron?

\- ¡JAJAJA! Qué gracioso eres, teme – parecía que una vena estaba a punto de explotar de su sien - ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? Obviamente, tu hermano me invitó para acompañarlo en su gran día. – se empezó a arreglar su corbata y respira profundo.

Ver a Naruto comportarse como un niño y luego tratar de ser un hombre, siempre es gracioso.

-No te creo, pero sí tú lo dices – otra vez, estaba punto de gritar, pero Hinata hace su aparición y él se queda todo embobado viéndola. – límpiate la baba antes que yo lo haga por ti.

Estaba a unos segundos de golpearlo cuando me doy cuenta que no la miraba a ella, sino a la rubia de ojos verdes con una bandeja de aperitivos en la mano. Este Naruto no camba más. Una diminuta carcajada escapa de mi boca. Hinata logra escucharla y me enfurece que lo haya hecho.

-Debería sonreír más, Sasuke. Eres muy lindo cuando lo haces. – su comentario me descoloca por una pequeña fracción de tiempo y vuelvo en mi después.

\- Entonces lo haré cada vez que te haga mía, Hina-chan – su boca se entreabrió un poco y su sonrojo se apoderó de rostro y sin querer otra mini carcajada escapa de mi boca.

Necesito que esto se olvide y rápido. Y logro percatarme que la rubia con la bandeja de aperitivos era la reportera que nos entrevistó.

-Hinata, esa es la periodista. - suena como una duda, pero estoy seguro que es ella - Sí, es ella.

Mi esposa me mira por unos segundos y luego decide hablar.

-Ella es Ino Yamanaka, la acompañante de Naruto. – noté que su voz estaba temblorosa – Y-Y si es la periodista que nos entrevistó. – la observo y empieza a sobar sus manos y mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, que estaban pegados a su cuerpo, logrando así que sus pechos subieran y bajaran. Se ve excesivamente sensual pero no puedo dejar que otros la vean de este modo. Así que la calmo.

\- Bien, entonces debemos comportarnos y nadie se dará cuenta de nada ¿Bien? Como lo dije antes, nada saldrá mal. Confía en mi Hinata. – ella me mira confundida – Ino no va sospechar de nada. Tranquilízate. – veo que sus ojos vuelven apagarse por unos instantes y vuelven a iluminarse y sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando paso una mano en su cadera y la apego a mí. Pero ella no sabe que lo hago porque la pareja de rubios viene hacia nosotros.

\- Sasuke, déjame presentarte a Ino, mi novia – termina diciendo lo último en un susurro y un leve sonrojo. Este chico no cambia más.

\- Debo decir que ya tuve el placer de conocerla – la miro fijamente y ella me sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado. Maldita intrépida.

El dobe nos mira ambos en asombro y no deja de preguntarnos donde nos conocimos. Nosotros nos dedicamos a reírnos mientras Naruto se desespera por saber.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos. Divirtiéndonos entre nuestro pequeño grupo, que se fue agrandando, para mí mal gusto, con otros amigos de Naruto: Lee con su prometida Tenten, un tal Shikamaru con su esposa Temari, el hermano menor de esta, un tal Gaara y por último un desalineado llamado Suigetsu que no dejaba de lanzar miraditas a mi esposa. Me estaba hirviendo las ganas de romperle la cara. Pero antes todo estaban las apariencias. Mi puño se encargaría de él después.

Luego, llegó la novia con toda su euforia ya arrastró a Hinata con ella hacía la pista del baile y se pasó casi toda la noche a su lado. Fue algo que no me agradó, pero prefería que estuviera con ella que con cualquier otra persona del sexo masculino. Las estuve observando toda la noche. Saludé algunos familiares, felicité a mi hermano. Traté con todas mis fuerzas que no se notara mis ganas de asesinar a alguien, que no se notara que la familia Uchiha se cae a pedazos. Para ese entonces, no me había percatado que las perdí de vista a mi esposa y a mi cuñada. Las busqué con la mirada, pero no las encontré.

Seguí estando rodeado de personas que detestaba y les seguía el juego estúpido de cordialidad y reírme de sus chistes sin sentido, pero no podía dejar de pensar donde demonios se había metido Hinata y Konan.

Al cabo de unas horas, aparece Hinata vuelve a mi lado y ¿Cómo es la expresión? ¿Mi alma me vuelve al cuerpo? Pero, algo está diferente en ella. Se aferra a mi brazo derecho como si colgara de un abismo y mi brazo es lo único que evitara que cayera a la oscuridad. Poso mi mano izquierda en su cabeza y ella cierra sus ojos para sentir mi caricia en su suave y sedosa cabellera. Nos quedamos ensimismados por unos segundos o tal vez más hasta que una voz nos saca de sí.

\- ¿Hinata? - al mirar de donde proviene aquella voz. Veo a una jovencita que me mira con rencor y superioridad. Tienen los mismos ojos, pero expresan diferentes emociones – Quiero hablar contigo.

Otra vez, vuelven a quitarme a Hinata de mi lado. Y no sé por qué me molesta tanto.

A los pocos minutos, la vuelvo a ver a mi lado. ¿cómo hace eso? Aparece de la nada.

Y esta vez, ella vuelve a estar diferente. Ya no se vuelve a aferrar a mi brazo, en cambio, me rodea con sus pálidos brazos y esconde su rostro en mi pecho. Qué extraño, esto mismo lo hizo en la mansión y no me molestó, pero ahora, estando rodeados de gente, no puedo evitar que mi rostro arda un poco. Bajo mi rostro hasta que mi nariz toque su cabeza y huelo su aroma a lirios que tanto me gusta para que todo vuelva a quedar en silencio ¿Qué es esto?

 _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿por qué me siento así solo con ella?_

Nuevamente una voz perturba nuestro ensimismamiento, esta vez lo hace ella.

-Quiero ir a casa, Sasuke – siguió presionando su rostro contra mi pecho y afianzó más su agarre a mi cintura – Quiero que nos vayamos ahora.

Entonces, nos fuimos. Nos despedimos de algunos familiares. De los novios, y demás.

En el camino ella no dijo nada, lo cual fue extraño porque hace poco, Hinata empezó a tomar la manía de hablar sin parar cada vez que salíamos juntos en auto, es por eso que a veces evito salir con ella. Es muy raro verla silenciosa e ida, es como si regresara en el tiempo y nada hubiera cambiado, pero ¿Es que algo había cambiado? No estoy muy seguro que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

Pisamos el suelo de la mansión. Ella fue directo a la habitación y yo me fui a la heladera del bar para tomar unos sorbos de cerveza. Había dejado de tomar alcohol puro porque no sé si sería capaz de dejarlo de nuevo, no después de esta noche.

Tomaba cada sorbo con lentitud, saboreando la cerveza y examinaba el jardín cuando me puse a pensar si hoy nos acostaríamos juntos, y por como pintaban las cosas parecía que no. Unas punzadas en el estómago aparecieron a tal pensamiento. Ya me había acostumbrado a que todas las noches ella fuera mía y oírla gritar mi nombre entre gemidos.

Dejo la lata de cerveza por la mitad y me dirijo a la habitación, en el trayecto voy deshaciéndome de mi ropa, hasta llegar a la puerta con la camisa desabrochada y el pantalón desabotonado.

Me sorprendo al verla sentada en el borde de la cama y usando un camisón de seda rosa sandía. Pensé que estaría durmiendo o peor aún, llorando. Me encamino hacía ella, y me siento a su lado. Ella ni se inmuta con mi presencia. Solo se mantiene mirando sus pálidas manos y luego posa una de ella en mi rodilla, provocando un escalofrío en la parte bajo de mi columna. Algo extraño para mí. Pero sujeto su mano y ella me dedica una dulce mirada. Una que logra hacerme pensar que haberme casado con ella no es tan malo como lo quiero creer.

Un brillo se enciende en sus grisáceos ojos, uno que se refleja en sus toques violáceos y cuanto más se acerca, más brillo encuentro. Al final sus carnosos labios tocan los míos y siento como su mano se aferra a la mía. Ella se levanta y se posiciona encima de mis piernas.

Al final, no sé cómo paso, pero es ella quien termina llevando el ritmo de nuestro encentro carnal. Se mueve en círculos y gime mi nombre de vez en cuando. No lo hace de una manera bruta y certera como yo. Ella se toma su tiempo y lo hace con delicadeza. Verla tal imagen de ella me desborda de algo que no puedo explicar. Mi corazón no deja de latir velozmente y mi rostro arde como si me quemara ¿Qué son estas reacciones?

Pero en medio de toda esta ternura que resplandece, unas brillantes gotas resbalan sus mejillas. Me quedo estupefacto al ver como unas lágrimas derrapan de sus ojos acompañada de la sonrisa más cálida y real que haya podido presenciar en mi vida. Mientras ella sigue moviéndose y yo sigo deleitándome de su estrechez, mi atrevido brazo se acerca su rostro y con unas caricias voy limpiando sus hermosas lágrimas que intentan opacar aquella sublime sonrisa.

Me acomodo para sentarme y tenerla a ella encima de mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y los míos en su amplia cadera.

Y en ese raro y mágico momento ella dice algo que me dolió. Sí, me dolió escucharla decir lo siguiente.

-Desearía volver el tiempo atrás y no haberme enamorado de ti. – su voz se quebró y yo empecé a embestirla a mi ritmo – p-porque, t-te amo, Sasuke.

Y otra vez me quede sin palabras.

Muy propio de mí.

… Solo que esta vez, ella no me pareció patética.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos y todas,no saben cómo los extrañe ;´)**_

 _ **Bueno, no sé que decir. Mis ojos están como pasas de uvas. Estuve casi toda la noche escribiendo sin parar, claro está después de meditar cómo lo comenzaría y terminaría.**_

 _ **Y si no saqué mal la cuenta, como que en el capitulo 23 esta historia estaría encontrando su reluciente o desastroso final. Eso ya se verá.**_

 _ **Bueno, tengo que decir que este capitulo me costó bastante pero lo valió, me gustó mucho como quedó. Espero que ustedes piensen los mismo.**_

 _ **De verdad, gracias por sus reviews, es lo que mantiene vivo a cualquier escritor de esta grandiosa plataforma.**_

 _ **Esta historia está inspirada en mi imaginación y los personajes les pertenecen al hermoso de Masashi Kishi. :3**_


End file.
